


Children of Unification

by eisneRiegan



Series: House Riegan 1.0 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied Judith/Nader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Post Unification of Fodlan and Almyra.Everyone is settling down and having babies.





	1. Birth of a Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [A New Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544293/chapters/48765872)
> 
> If you haven't read it yet, pls go read it first because I'm reusing characters from there.
> 
> This took longer than it has to be because I had to fix the timelines of each baby's birthday which I will be posting at the end for no reason.

Byleth is feeling sick and irritated.

It has been a few weeks since she and Claude got married and have consummated their love more than once because Claude tried his best and failed to keep his hands to himself (some of the hickeys they have left on one another have faded but there's still some faint marks on the other areas) and now she missed her period for the first time in a while and she gets irritated just seeing Claude. But she snuggles him when they're sleeping, and sometimes Claude wakes up sweating because Byleth have draped her whole weight onto him and will not budge.

She feels kind of bloated, have become a picky eater to everyone's surprise, and will easily pick a fight with Claude for no reason.

Claude defensively told everyone that everything is fine and he did not do anything to her to earn her ire. And that he is also bewildered as to why she's suddenly like that.

He almost confronted Governor Aidyl's wife about upsetting his Queen, since she was last seen talking to Byleth. Claude is not that thick not to notice how in every chance, the Governor's wife is trying to rile up the Queen and make her lose her patience.

He has an inkling as to why she's doing that but joke's on her, Byleth is one of those people who have long patience for any kind of bullshit.

Maeve was worried at first when Byleth's appetite dropped and noticed how irritated she looked at Claude. When she invited the new Queen of Almyra for tea to have a chat with her about Claude, Maeve was met with a crying mess.

The former Queen of Almyra held a crying Byleth in her arms, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maeve asked her, rubbing her back gently. Byleth sniffed, shaking her head.

"I...I don't know. I just...I'm feeling much more overwhelmed..."

Maeve smiled at her. "It's alright, I'm here to guide you. Almyra is overwhelming at first..."

Byleth shook her head again. "No it's not that..."

Maeve let her go and poured some tea for her. "Here, why don't you drink tea first to calm down?"

Byleth graciously took the cup from her but scrunched up her nose at the scent of the tea. She placed it down on the table in front of them, surprising Maeve.

"Is...something wrong with my tea?" Maeve asked. "Claude did say you were quite the tea connoisseur..."

"No, no...it's nothing like that..." Byleth assured her quickly. "It's just...the earthy tone is too much right now..."

The former Queen of Almyra sat there in silence, pursing her lips, as a conclusion formed within her mind.

Picky eater? Check.

Mood swings? Check.

She once overheard Byleth complaining about lower back pains and bloating to Malik, to which the older man chuckled at and assured her that he will talk to Claude to keep their nightly activities to a more...gentle one and maybe to a minimum. Byleth frowned at him, stating that it has nothing to do with that.

There's one last thing Maeve needs to check on.

"Byleth, dear...are you...experiencing nausea in any given time of the day? Missed your period?" she asked gently, placing a hand on Byleth's knee.

Byleth frowned, nodding. "Yes...and sometimes dizziness and fatigue, I feel bad leaving all the work to Claude...do you think I should send for a physician? I've missed my period as well...I usually get delayed periods due to stress but this..."

Maeve hummed at that, tapping her chin. "Maybe, just to be sure my hunch is correct."

"Should we tell Claude?"

"No dear, not yet." Maeve stood up, holding Byleth's hand to pull her up. The two of them walked hand in hand through the halls and ended up in front of the Court Physician's door.

"Saena? Are you in?" Maeve knocked on the door politely. Byleth looked at the carvings on the door, wondering if the giant peacock on it is just for design or if it has significance in the Almyran religion.

She did read some of their texts after all, though there's still a lot she hasn't learned. And her irritation whenever Claude is near her halts her progress in her studies.

The heavy doors opened and a woman appeared before them.

She's probably around Maeve's age, Byleth guessed as they entered the spacious room where a lot of medical equipments are properly stored.

Saena has been appointed as Court Physician since Hasan became King and was the one who assisted Maeve on giving birth to Claude. And probably the reason why Claude dabbles with poisons in his younger years, to help him survive his father's ruthless court. And she couldn't deny the pride she felt when he returned as a man after his stay in Fodlan and have surpassed her in the art of poison tactics.

A large book was on one of the tables, and the physician was probably reading that when the Queens came.

"Is something the matter, Your Majesties?" she asked. Maeve smiled brightly at her.

"Well, I just wanted to ask for your help in confirming something for me."

Saena inclined her head in question before Maeve pulled Byleth up, placing her hands on the younger Queen's shoulders.

"I'd like to know how far along she is now." Maeve continued, making Byleth look over at her in confusion while Saena's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Saena agreed, and Byleth could feel the excitement in the room confusing her further.

Byleth sat down on a comfortable chair where Saena had directed her to, while Maeve tries to contain her bubbling excitement until the physician confirms whatever suspicion she has.

Saena pricked Byleth's forefinger and dropped the blood into one of her apparatus. Maeve stood next to Byleth, her hands resting on the younger Queen's shoulders.

The room was quiet for a few moment as they waited for the apparatus to show them a result. When it glowed blue, the older women exchanged excited looks. Maeve squeezed Byleth's shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

"Uh...? What...?" Byleth blinked, confused.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty." Saena told her with a smile. "You're pregnant with Almyra's heir."

Byleth stared at her, then looked up at Maeve who confirmed that the physician is telling her the truth.

"I...I'm...?"

Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she's pregnant, seeing how frequent they did it...

Byleth placed a hand over her stomach, feeling warm and giddy but at the same time apprehensive.

Her mother died of childbirth, and she was born without a heartbeat. She only lived because Rhea did something to her.

What if her child with Claude ends up like her? A stillborn? How can she give Claude a living heir if she herself has been tampered with by whatever experiment Rhea did to her?

Her apprehension was noticed by the two women with her and interpreted it as apprehension of a first time mother.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will ensure that no harm will befall you or the baby while you carry out this pregnancy." Saena assured her. "I'll see to your diet personally and check on your food and drinks for potential harm."

Byleth smiled tightly at that. "Thank you..."

"How far along is she?" Maeve asked.

"Well, that depends on Her Majesty's answers." Saena replied, looking at Byleth as she leaned back on her table. "When was your period due?"

Byleth calculated mentally. "Almost a month or so ago. I experienced cramping though there was no heavy bleeding...I thought it was just the stress at work that made me miss my period. It happened once or twice when I was still living in Fodlan..."

Saena nodded sagely before turning to look at Maeve. "Well then, it looks like little Claude works fast like his father. I thought it would take him a while, seeing how shy he was during the first few minutes of their dance. Her Majesty is five weeks into her pregnancy if I were to hazard a guess on when the conception happened."

Maeve hugged Byleth once again. "When do you plan to tell Claude?" she asked.

Byleth sat there, her initial fear from earlier coming back to haunt her. "Maybe tonight..." she answered quietly.

The only person who knows of her full condition is Claude. He'll understand her fears, she's sure of that.

If ever she managed to tolerate seeing his face even for five minutes that is. Well, at least there's now a reason why she's irritated with him. Her hormones are wacked.

After dinner that night with her in-laws, Byleth paced their bedroom anxiously. Claude was not able to join them for dinner due to his overflowing work, and partly because he's avoiding Byleth at that hour of the night for her mood swing is at its height, and that made Byleth even more anxious to see him.

Sure, she could just go inside his office and tell him, but she knows better than to distract him.

Hasan didn't mind that he lost a bet against Maeve once again if it means he's going to be a grandfather. He wasn't ready before, but now that the baby is on the way, he's warming up to the idea. He's already daydreaming of the horse rides he'll do with them, though Maeve pointed out that Byleth will surely not tolerate it if he ties her child to a horse like what he did with Claude.

The door opened and Claude entered the room, loosening his clothes and running a hand through his hair. Byleth heard him let out a tired sigh.

He stopped dead when he saw her standing there, still awake despite of the hour.

"Oh...uh, you're still awake..." he said nervously as he closed the door behind him. "I hope you had a good day for you to wait for me this late...?"

Claude fumbled on taking off his shoes as Byleth stared at him quietly. He stowed his shoes away and looked up at her questioningly.

He saw her furrowed brow and worry settled in him.

"Byleth, is something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her barefooted and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Byleth bit down on her lip as she placed a hand over her stomach. Claude knows something is bothering her by that action alone.

He tipped her chin up to make her look at him in the eyes gently.

"Byleth?" he asked her again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." she told him without preamble.

There was a ringing silence in the room as Claude stared at her in shock.

He looked down at her tummy then back at her face, his mouth open but no words were coming out.

"I...you're...we..." Claude tried to speak. "You mean..."

Byleth heaved a sigh as she took his hand off her chin and held it gently. "I'm worried, Claude..."

"Worried? Why?"

"We both know my mother died during childbirth. And that I have no heartbeat when I was born...we don't know what Rhea did to me... What if our child... What if I can't give you an heir?"

Claude smiled gently at her, gathering her in his arms. "Don't worry, Ylie. Everything's going to be fine... I know it will."

"Claude..."

He pressed a kiss onto her temple, stroking her hair in a calming manner. "Is this why you were so moody for the past weeks with me? I should have known." He said, changing the topic. "You normally can't get enough of me, that when you started getting annoyed with me I was really worried. I thought you hated me for eating the last of those delectable tarts!"

That wrung out a smile onto Byleth's lips as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. Whatever the situation is, Claude never fails to bring a smile onto her face.

She knows Claude hates leaving it to chance, but this one is out of his control. They're both not that religious, despite of her title as Archbishop, and would prefer to have everything in their control but for once, they are helpless on this matter.

If Sothis can hear her thoughts, Byleth hopes that she will not let their child suffer the same fate as hers.

Claude squeezed her in his hug. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father..." He said softly. "Oh gods...wait...does my parents know?"

"Yes...Mother was with me when we learned about it..."

Claude groaned. "Oh great. The excitable grandparents know. I will not hear the end of this tomorrow."

He pressed another kiss onto her temple. "I'll just go and change clothes. You should go to bed first. Pregnant women should rest as much as they can."

He let her go after kissing her on the lips and going to the walk in closet. Byleth went to their bed and got under the covers, a hand over her tummy, stroking it idly.

She wonders if this is also how her mother reacted when she got the news that she was pregnant with Byleth, happy and apprehensive at the same time as a first time mother. But then again, she didn't have Byleth's condition as far as Jeralt has written in his journal...

Claude got into the bed after changing his clothes and pulled Byleth into a hug, a giddy smile on his face. He stroked her tummy, still unable to believe it.

"We'll name the kid after your parents." Claude said softly as he got Byleth to rest her head on his bicep and stroking her hair.

"Claude, you are too excited. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl."

"Of course I am. My father probably lost a bet against my mother. He never learns his lesson even after all these years." he snickered. "As for you, Teach, it's time for your beauty sleep."

"Claude..."

"Nah ah. No more talking. Sleep."

Claude hummed a lullaby to Byleth, and he felt her arm wrap around his torso, snuggling him. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as her arms went slack and Claude smiled sleepily at that.

The child came too early, when they are still making the world a better place for them. But he vowed that he will do whatever it takes to make it safer for them, so that they will not go through the same thing he did.

Claude was rudely waken up from his sleep by Byleth who pushed him off the bed. She has reached her second trimester of pregnancy and her mood swings have gotten worse if that was possible.

Claude have no idea what to do for her to ease her mood swings. Not to mention Byleth has some cravings late at night and she would smack him awake to get the food she wanted.

His father told him that he should heed whatever his wife asked him to get as cravings to satisfy their mood swings. And that he should time his cuddling with her right or else he'll get flipped off.

Claude tried to laugh it off but it turns out his father was right. Hasan shook his head when Claude came to him with a deadbeat expression, after Byleth told him to get something for her but he didn't do it and so his wife pouted at him and then cried, dramatically accusing him not loving her anymore because she has gained weight and her baby bump is making her look ugly to his eyes.

He tried to console her, but she told him to get out and leave her alone. And then she asked for his mother who scowled at him as she entered the room while Claude stood helplessly outside.

It was exhausting for Claude.

It was amusing to Malik and Farid as they watched their King tried to frantically appease his wife and juggle their workloads.

Claude has to write to Seteth that Byleth could not make it for the Great Tree Moon celebration as Archbishop because of her situation.

He also had to send a different letter to Judith and Alois, asking for their help to get Byleth some kind of berries that only grows somewhere in the Riegan territory's forest which is somehow not sold in the market. Claude asked how she even knew about it and Byleth only shrugged, stating she stumbled upon it during one of her day offs.

When it arrived in Almyra, Claude was surprised that his grandfather's land has an untapped fruit commodity that he immediately have researched for its value.

He was reviewing its potential one night when Byleth came into his office, carrying a bowl of the said berries and looking happy about it.

"What are you doing, my little Deer?" she asked him as she stood next to his chair, popping the berries one after the other.

"Oh, nothing. Just...you know, looking if that berry of yours can be raised in a greenhouse and be sold commercially. I think bakeries will be able to use them."

"Oh..."

He missed the sad tone in her short reply.

"And also, I hope you don't mind that I took some liberty with a few of those berries and handed them to the kitchen. To make some tarts out of it for you."

Byleth set down the bowl sadly and Claude knew he had done something he shouldn't have. He looked up at her and saw her pout and watery eyes.

Uh oh. What is it now?

"Teach?" he asked tentatively, putting a hand on her forearm.

She didn't respond. Which is making Claude a little anxious.

"Byleth?" he asked again as he stood up and placing a hand on her lower back affectionately.

"Oh...it's nothing...nothing serious." she replied, though the tears are threatening to fall now. "I know you want to boost the trade between Fodlan and Almyra...and my precious secret berries...You want me to share them..."

"Ylie, if we can plant the seeds in a greenhouse, we can have them all year round. So if you ever crave them again, I can easily get it for you..."

Claude stopped talking, seeing that Byleth is getting more upset the more he explains. He sighed patiently.

"You don't want to share?" he finally asked her. He knew from previous experience with one of her cravings, one of her moods is not liking sharing her food. She had once slapped his hand really hard when he tried to get one of her food.

"No, I don't want to." was her quiet, childish reply.

Claude sighed again and pulled her into a hug. "Okay then..."

His plan seems to be on hold for now.

Saena have told Claude that Byleth seems to have a delicate pregnancy and must not do any heavy or stressful workload, and actually told him off not to upset her every chance he gets. He defensively replied that Byleth would just go off on him with no warning, and he tries his best to console her.

The only good news for the two of them is when Saena declared that their child has a strong and healthy heartbeat when she checked on Byleth some time ago using one of her apparatuses. It had eased the worry between the two of them, though Saena did told them that a late-term stillbirth is still a risk. But if Byleth will take care of herself properly, and will follow Saena's instructions, then there's no need to fear it.

Now, Claude just need to know what got into his wife for shoving him off their bed.

Claude heaved a sigh as he gingerly sat up from the floor and propped his head on the bed with a frown at his wife. Her baby bump has grown but not enough that it hinders her from being physical with him like now and no matter how stressed she looks with her mood swings, Claude still sees her as that beautiful woman he had fallen in love with.

And even if her requests were ridiculous like helping her turn on the bed to face the other side or rubbing her back so she can sleep properly, he does it without question.

"Ylie, why did you push me off the bed?" he asked her with a pout, reaching for her arm to poke her.

"My back hurts and your spot is comfortable." she replied, taking his pillow to hug it. "And your pillow smells nice."

Claude sighed again as he plopped his face into the bed before getting up and crawling over her to take her previously occupied space in the bed.

"No chance of getting hugged?" Claude asked her. "I mean, I was using that pillow so I have the same scent..."

Byleth pursed her lips, while Claude got on his side to look at her and reached out to tuck away her bangs. He lightly pinched her cheek.

He relishes those moments where Byleth isn't as moody as she usually is. She normally apologizes to him when she knew she went overboard and Claude isn't one to hold grudges against his adorable wife for long.

Byleth then scooted closer to him and reached out to hug him while the pillow is sandwiched between them.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really." she sighed. "I'm sorry for pushing you off like that...and for being unreasonable for the past months..."

"Father said he went through the same thing with Mother when she was pregnant with me." Claude told her as he draped an arm around her. "And Saena told you to sleep on your left side, didn't she?"

"But I want to see your face..."

"I'm on the wrong side of the bed, honey."

"But your spot is comfortable..."

"I know, you told me that."

"It's hard to turn around to my left side, Claude."

"You need me to roll you?"

"Please."

Claude sat up and heaved Byleth gently to turn to the other side. When she's finally comfortable, with his pillow between her bent knees and legs, Claude resumed his position behind her and draped the blanket over the two of them.

Her back was pressed against his abdomen and he would usually massage her lower back to help her get back to sleep whenever she wakes up at odd hours of the night. But their spooning position stops him from doing that and so he settled for lightly rubbing her tummy.

That earned him a chuckle from Byleth.

"What are you doing, Claude?"

"Trying to get you back to sleep."

"That's my tummy, and our child. You're suppose to rub my back."

"It's hard to rub your back, Ylie. Besides, our child might be feeling left out because you never let me touch your tummy during the day."

Byleth let out another chuckle at that. "Saena said we'd be able to feel our child's movement in the next couple of weeks. And that I should let you talk to the baby..."

She intertwined their hands as she yawned. "Claude...?"

"Yes, Ylie?"

"The baby wants an omelette for breakfast..."

It was Claude's turn to chuckle. "Really? The baby and not you?"

"I'm just a supplier, Claude...and remember I'm eating for two, so make sure you get me enough omelette..."

Claude smiled fondly at that. "If that's what the love of my heart wants, I'll see to it tomorow morning..." he told her softly, lighty tapping her tummy in a rhythmic pattern that soon lulled the both of them to sleep.

Byleth's second trimester seems much more calmer than the first few months, especially on her twenty-fourth week of pregnancy. Her baby bump has grown considerably and she seems more bright eyed and have regained her energy.

Needless to say, Claude is relieved that he's no longer going to go through her worst mood swings.

Saena have told Byleth to walk around as much as possible, and Claude happily escorted her around, finishing his work much earlier than usual.

Once when they're alone in her sitting room, Claude is on his knees in front of her, rubbing her tummy and talking to the baby in such a cute way that Byleth always end up laughing.

Though she would abruptly stop laughing when the baby kicked.

"The baby kicked you hard?" Claude asked bemusedly, lazily rubbing her tummy. "I think I felt their foot right about here..."

"Yes, the baby kicked hard." Byleth breathed out. "It seems like we have a daddy's kid."

Claude chuckled as he got up from his knees and sat next to her. "Of course we have a daddy's kid. I'm great with kids, I'll have you know."

Byleth rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope the baby will not be like you when they grow up."

"What? Why? You love me!"

"Yes, I do. But one Claude is enough. I don't think I can handle two of you, especially if the other one ends up being a hyperactive one."

"That's just mean." Claude pouted at her, poking her cheek. "My mother loves me, being a spitting image of my father."

"Oh honey, she told me a lot about your childhood. And for once, I want a peaceful life with no poisoning involved with my child. I've had enough of...accidental poisonings with you back in the Academy."

"I did that out of necessity, Teach."

"Was it also out of necessity that you spiked Judith and Nader's drinks some time ago?"

"Eh, as if those two would get on it..."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. "You can never be too sure."

Claude wrapped his arms around her. "If they did, I'm sure Nader took necessary precautions. Besides, despite of Nader being good with kids, he's afraid to have his own."

"You'll never know with Judith. Us women of Fodlan have ways to bend Almyrans to our bidding."

"I'm sure you do, Teach."

"Claude." Byleth suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"My feet are hurting..."

Claude sighed. "I was just getting comfortable in hugging you..." He stood up and got a footstool to sit upon, taking her soft giveh shoes off and gently massaging her sore feet and leg.

Maeve and Hasan usually take over on taking care of Byleth when Claude is busy and couldn't get away from his duties for Malik has to attend to his wife who is pregnant as well, though a few weeks behind Byleth, leaving him shorthanded by one man.

Hasan seems to be calmer and sure of what he's doing for Byleth, having personally attended Maeve during her pregnancy with Claude. Maeve only rolled her eyes whenever he talks about his "experience" because he was more of a panicked headless chicken compared to an exhausted Claude.

Maeve told Byleth that Hasan actually cried when Claude was born because "he's a carbon copy of me, imagine how many women will throw themselves at him". Byleth chuckled at that, knowing that Hasan spoke the truth and too close to her well guarded secret for her liking.

If she didn't have the dignity of a professor, and if her father wasn't Jeralt who have instilled in her values he lived by (which means no sleeping around), she might have thrown herself at Claude for a one night stand. Though there was no need for her to throw herself if Claude himself is the one approaching her by his own volition.

Thank the gods she didn't end up like the Sylvain of the past who sleeps around. Imagine what her father (and Sothis) would say...

Claude snickered when he learned through Farid that Malik went through his wife's mood swings the same way he did.

And in true brotherhood, Claude offered Malik his own advices through letters to which Malik sent short responses with different versions of "mind your own business, Claude".

"Claude."

"Yes honey?"

"My back really aches badly..."

Claude sat up from the bed, reaching over to her back and placed his hand on the aching spot. He then made circular motion to ease her pain.

Byleth is now in the middle of her third trimester and her tummy have grown large that it causes abdominal achiness in conjunction with her back aches.

Claude has taken his weekends off to take care of Byleth, whom he's getting really worried for because she's experiencing so much bodily pain that he can't help much with.

Saena told him it's only natural because her abdomen is stretching to accomodate her rather big bump and the size of her bump is sure to give her back aches for being heavy.

Claude hasn't been sleeping well ever since Byleth entered her third trimester, seeing that she has sleeping problems frequently and it's all due because of some crazy baby dreams.

Once she woke up crying due to a dream she can't remember. Claude had to fit her in his arms, which is not an easy feat because of her size now, and consoled her, telling her it's just a bad dream and their baby is okay.

The baby kicked in agreement when it heard that.

He heard her sigh in contentment as he slowed down his massage.

"Feeling better, love?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thank you..." Byleth pulled him back down onto the bed to get a few more hours of sleep. Claude pressed a kiss onto her forehead, watching her doze off.

When he's sure she had fallen asleep, Claude slipped out of the bed and got the belly oil Saena made for Byleth so that she will not have visible stretch marks. He got back on the bed and lifted a part of her pajamas to rub the oil on places he can reach.

He knows Byleth sleeps better when she gets whiff of that lavender scent that Saena added.

Just a few more weeks and they'll meet their little one.

Claude has the nursery room ready, just through a door in their bedroom. Gifts from their friends in Fodlan have arrived days earlier and now decorates the room.

His parents have gifted them a lot of baby stuff: first set of clothes regardless of gender. 

And somehow, a Nader stuffed bear (or five) is in there. He suspects that it was Byleth who placed it in there. He remembers her hoarding a lot of that for no reason back in Fodlan.

On her thirty-fifth week, Byleth had a little panic when she felt painful contractions while working on some paperworks and thought that the baby is coming out five weeks earlier than due date.

"Claude..." she called out to him, trying to remain calm as the contractions get from the other side of the office. "Claude von Riegan!"

Claude appeared by the adjoining door, a trade contract in hand. He looked at her, confused.

"Yes?"

"Contractions..." she heaved as she leaned back on her chair, holding her tummy and breathing slowly.

Claude handed the paper back to Farid who followed him to the door and hurriedly walked over to her.

"Wait, wait, wait... It's too early!" he said, panicking as Byleth gripped his hand at the pain. "Farid, get Saena quickly!" He barked at his friend who nodded and ran out of the room, wrinkling the contract as he held it tightly.

Claude eased Byleth out of her chair, helping her stand up. "Can you walk?" he asked worriedly. Byleth took a deep breath and shook her head. "Okay, okay...put your arms around me and I'll carry you back to our rooms..."

Byleth did as he said and Claude heaved her up in his arms bridal style. He felt his muscles strain at her weight.

They have one big and heavy baby going on inside that tummy of hers.

He walked back to their rooms hurriedly, telling a guard that if they see Farid, direct them to the royal bedchambers.

He deposited Byleth onto their bed, propping her up with pillows. She reached out to his hand, squeezing them tightly.

"Claude..."

"Saena is on the way." he assured her as she let out another breath.

When Farid and Saena finally arrived at the royal bedchambers, Byleth seems to be doing okay.

"What's the ruckus? She's not due yet, not for another four or five weeks." Saena said, her brows furrowed, hands on her hips.

"She experienced contractions..." Claude tried to explain.

"That's normal, especially when she's about to give birth." The physician told him with a scowl. "Unless her water breaks at this stage, she's fine."

Seeing the worried frown on Claude's expression, Saena only sighed. "Fine, I'll check on Her Majesty..."

She moved towards the bed, looking over at Byleth. She placed a hand over Byleth's tummy, feeling the baby move around.

"Huh, a very active baby. Just like Claude before." Saena noted, making Byleth chuckle. She then checked on Byleth's pulse.

"Still normal. Tell me, Your Majesty, are you still in pain?" she asked as she held Byleth's wrist.

"No, the contractions have passed..." Byleth replied. "I've been trying to tell Claude that it was a false alarm and have already apologized for making him panic..."

The physician nodded. "Contractions like that will be kind of normal from here on out, Your Majesties. It's how the female body readies you for your actual labor. So don't panic every time you feel it. And you should walk around more if you can."

"Thank you, Saena." Byleth told her, smiling shyly as Claude finally let go of his breath and relaxing. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you..."

"It's okay. His mother's the same way. And his father was the worst." Saena shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's like seeing the past when Queen Maeve was about to give birth to Claude..."

  
One week before the baby is due, Byleth and Claude had a quiet dinner with his parents who are beaming at them because they're about to meet their little one in a few more days. Maeve was recounting her time when she went into labor and Hasan was beside himself, forgetting how to speak properly and (as Nader have shared after she gave birth) he went out to chop some firewood out of nervousness. He had filled the woodbin to its full capacity until Nader came to get him after a few hours and told him that Claude's already out in the world.

"Now, I'm not saying that Claude is a total carbon copy of his father, but judging from what I've heard from Saena...unfortunately, he is." Maeve said as both father and son grimaced at her while Byleth let out a chuckle.

"If this baby is a boy and will look like Claude, we should get a painter to get their likeness immortalized." Byleth said bemusedly, putting a hand over her tummy and rubbing it gently.

Maeve laughed at that. "The Father, The Son, and The Grandson. The Holy trinity that will probably continue on the trend of marrying women from Fodlan and who will continue on frustrating the Mafiis and Phirrians."

"You two do realize that we are here with you?" Claude said with a frown. "Talking about us while we're here is just rude."

"Or even talking about ridiculous stories from the past." Hasan added. "I most certainly did not forget how to speak properly. And I just thought of helping out on chopping up some woods so that we don't have to worry about it when we need it..."

The two Queens shared a knowing look, smiling at one another. It just made the two Kings of Almyra roll their eyes in frustration.

Byleth felt it suddenly. That warning pain of contraction while she and Claude were walking around the gardens.

The baby is ready to get out in the world.

She had stopped walking, holding Claude's arm back to make him stop as well. He looked over at her curiously.

"Ylie? Something the matter?"

"Claude, I need you to be calm..."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby."

Claude's eyes widened at that. Their baby is coming...? Now? For real?

"Claude, can you help me back to our rooms and have someone pick up Saena from her office with her stuff?" Byleth asked him, holding her tummy, reassuring the baby that they will be laying down soon. The contractions are getting sharper and painful by the minute and she really needs Claude to assist her.

But judging from the open mouth and dumbfounded expression on her husband, it seems like he has short circuited and did not hear her. She sighed, holding his hand.

"Claude von Riegan." she said firmly, ignoring the contraction. "I need you to focus here and--!"

She was cut off when Claude suddenly dragged her by her hand and walking briskly to the hall.

"Claude von Riegan, what are you doing?" she almost screeched at him.

"Room. Baby. Saena." he said, turning to look back at her. Byleth took a deep breath at that.

Looks like Claude really did inherit that trait from his father. She's going to expect a lot of wood in the wood bin after she gives birth.

"Yes, little Deer. The baby's coming and we need Saena. But if you jostle me too much, I won't be able to make it."

Claude then picked her up in a bridal style, not even minding that she gained more weight because of how big her tummy is. He walked briskly to their room, with Byleth having her arms around his neck and hoping he won't drop her and jostle her too much. When she saw the doors to their room, she turned her head to look at him.

"Claude, honey, you can put me down now. I can get to our rooms from here... Why don't you get Saena now?"

Claude shook his head, seeming to have regained a few braincells as the reality of the baby coming out has sunk in him. "No...I...I'll see to it that you are in bed first before going to get her."

When he finally got into the room (he kicked the door because he couldn't open it with his wife in his arms) he deposited her on the bed and Byleth let out a relieved breath. At least he regained his senses and braincells on time and did not dump her on the bed like what he did back in their honeymoon where they were both kind of drunk.

"Claude, I'm fine now. You should go get Saena."

Claude nodded, going to the door. He then looked back at her worriedly and saw her rubbing her tummy gently. He opened the door and found a sentry walking past. Claude stopped him on his tracks.

"Hey, can you get Saena for me?" he told the sentry. "Tell her the baby needs her."

The sentry stared at him. "The...baby?"

"Tell her that the Queen is about to give birth and I need her here now!" Claude snapped at the sentry, who saluted and started running towards the physician's chambers. He went back to Byleth after checking on the damage he had done to the door (man, they need another hinge for that door).

"I thought I told you to get Saena?" she asked him, surprised. Claude saw the pain in her face as another contraction passed.

"I had someone get her." he assured her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely terrible." she answered as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I..."

She didn't finish her words as she felt another contraction. Claude's heartbeat is getting faster and he's getting more nervous. Her contractions seem to be shorter and frequent.

There's no doubt the baby is really coming today and not in a day and a half as originally mapped out by Saena.

There was a respectful knock on the door and the court physician entered, with a few helpers and the stuff she needs to do a baby delivery. She frowned when she saw Byleth on the bed.

"She's suppose to be walking around, not in bed." she scolded Claude.

"We were out in the gardens, walking, when she stopped me and told me that the baby's coming."

Saena placed her stuff on a nearby table and checked on Byleth. "Well, her water isn't broken yet, so I need her out of that bed to establish labour."

"What? But..."

"No buts. She has to do everything that I say to make this delivery safe and a success."

"Yes I know that, but Teach is..."

"No offense, Your Majesty. But I think you should get out of this room. You are getting in the way of my work."

"But I..."

"Run along now, Your Majesty. And don't come near this room for the next twleve hours."

Twelve hours is a long wait for Claude, who was forcefully dragged out of the room where his wife is going to give birth to their first born. He paced around his office nervously, trying to distract himself to no avail. He had already pulled down books from the shelves, only to throw them down onto the couch or back into its spot on the shelf for he can't get his mind off Byleth.

Farid had joined him in his office, with a pot of tea to help him calm down.

"Why is it taking so long?" Claude asked for the nth time.

"You know that it can't be rushed, Claude." Farid answered him as he relaxed on one of the couches in Claude's office. "And Saena knows what she's doing, so let's leave it at that."

"But it's been three hours!"

"And you have upturned this room within that timeframe. Why don't you just sit down here with me and have tea?"

"I doubt you'd be able to be that calm if your future wife is going to give birth." Claude retorted as he sat down and reached for an empty cup.

"Well, I'm sure I'd do better than you or Malik on that front." Farid replied as he poured the tea for Claude. "I do have some medicinal background."

Claude rolled his eyes at that. "And I have studied everything about how women gives birth and all that, yet here I am."

"Just relax, Claude. The baby will be here soon. Why not play a game of chess with me to take your mind off of it for a while?"

Claude took a sip of his tea, agreeing to play.

The game didn't last long. Farid stared at the board, amazed by Claude's ruthless moves.

"Well, I'll be...despite of the anxiety and worries, your mind and focus is still sharp..."

Claude shrugged at that.

There's another reason why he's anxious. Saena hasn't found out yet that Byleth doesn't have a heartbeat. She might flip out when she learns about that.

And what if their baby...?

No, he shouldn't think of that. He should think in a positive way.

The next three hours is torture for Claude. He wanted to go to the royal bedchambers and check on his wife, but he knows Saena will throw him out again.

Then, an hour before sundown, a sentry came to knock at the door. Claude almost ripped it open, and the guard looked at him, startled.

"The baby's here, Your Majesty." the sentry told him, and Claude stared at him. "The Queen gave birth to a prince."

"A...prince..." Claude repeated softly as Farid stood next to him, clapping him on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Claude. You're officially a father."

"I...uh...thanks...I...uhm...can you give me a moment?"

Farid nodded and Claude walked back to the royal bedchambers in a brisk walk.

He got there and saw Saena leaving with her assistants. The physician smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. A healthy, eight pound baby boy. Though I've got to say, I'm impressed that he looks like you."

Claude pulled the physician into an appreciative hug. "Thank you..."

"It's my job, Your Majesty. Now why don't you go in there and see to your wife and child? I'll go send runners to your parents that their grandson is born."

Claude nodded at that and he entered the room. The sheets have been changed, he noticed, and Byleth is sitting there, propped up by many pillows, holding a swath of cloth that he knows is his son.

His first born. His pride.

He already knows what he will name him.

He walked over to them, noticing the soft smile on Byleth's lips as she watched her baby sleep. The tiredness in her face is still there, but the joy of having their baby alive and well is enough to disperse it.

"Hey, Teach..." Claude said softly as he sat down next to her on the bed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "You look beautiful as always, even when you're tired."

Byleth beamed at him and showed him their son, who shares a lot of physical trait with Claude.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Byleth said softly as Claude ran a finger on his son's cheek.

"Well, having us as parents will give him the killer looks." Claude chuckled as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at his father. He's surprised to see Byleth's original cornflower blue eyes and it takes him back to when he first met her in Remire village.

"Hey, my little one... Welcome to the outside world." Claude said softly as he snaked his pinky under his baby's little hand and the baby grabbed it, holding it tightly.

A big smile bloomed upon Claude's face as he looked back at Byleth, who is teary eyed and smiling brightly at them.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Claude asked as he took the baby from her arms gently. "Because I have one for him, but I won't give it unless it has your approval."

Byleth watched him coo at the baby, the smile never leaving her lips. "Yes...I...I want to give him my Dad's second name. I don't think I can call him by his first name..."

Claude nodded at that. "I've figured you'd say that."

"What about you, Claude? What name did you plan on giving him?"

The baby burped lightly then yawned before closing his eyes to sleep again, comfortable in his father's arms.

"I was thinking of giving him a name from a previous Almyran King, one of our greatest ancestor. If you wouldn't mind that is."

Byleth nodded. "If that's what you want, I don't mind."

Claude smiled at her then looked back down at his son. "We'll name him Reus Shahnaz." he declared softly, pressing a kiss onto the baby's forehead. His beard scratching his forehead startled the baby awake and started crying.

Claude was also startled and he looked at Byleth for help. She let out a laugh and she took the baby back into her arms, rocking him slightly to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be one shot stuff but...here we are.
> 
> Birthday:
> 
> ×Reus Shahnaz von Riegan: 18 Verdant Rain 1188


	2. Baby's Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain tries his best to get Annette and Felix to do it so that his son will have a playmate but fails.
> 
> And Sylvain learns how his son show his affection towards his father.

Felix does not understand why he is still in the Gautier territory with Annette.

And he does not understand why he adores Sylvain and Mercedes's eldest son, Dmitry Idris Gautier, so much that he had actually sworn he will kill whoever will hurt that little sunshine.

He doesn't even mind that the boy has Dimitri's namesake.

Maybe it has something to do with the boy having Mercedes's hair color and overall temperament that's why he doesn't see Sylvain in him.

He was snapped out of his reverie when one year old Dmitry hit him on the face with his stuffed bear.

"What now?" he asked the boy as he moved the bear off his face. He managed to stop the incoming bear attack with one hand and hoisted the boy to stand on his lap. "What got you fussy?"

Dmitry stared up at him before smiling brightly and then giving him a gurgly laugh, making a small waddling dance on Felix's lap.

That brought a smile and a low chuckle out of him.

Felix has been the designated nanny for the Gautier heir since Sylvain left for work in Fraldarius and Galatea some weeks back. He would have decline the post, having no real experience with baby handling, but Annette and Mercedes have both smiled sweetly at him so he gave in and became the nanny while Mercedes does her work as Margravine Gautier in behalf of Sylvain.

Annette has dedicated her time on helping out Mercedes in anyway she can so those two ladies were often not around during the day as they do their work, leaving Felix alone with the boy.

And they have a considerable amount of bonding. The first few days were terrible, with the Gautier heir crying for his mom or dad that Felix was exhausted trying to calm him down.

Now, the boy seems to be most comfortable with him, and Felix have grown attached to him.

"Trying to cute yourself out of trouble will not work, young man." Felix told him, trying to be stern but failing. The boy planted his hands onto Felix's face seriously, squishing the swordsman's cheeks with his tiny hands, and then let out a high pitched laughter.

"Well, it looks like someone's having fun with Uncle Felix." Sylvain said, amused, as he entered the room without knocking.

Felix rolled his eyes at that, and Dmitry held out his arms towards his dad. Sylvain smiled brightly at that as he walked closer to the pair.

"Well, it's about time you're back home." Felix muttered.

"Missed me, Dimi?" Sylvain cooed as he picked up his son and gave him snuggle kisses to the cheek, earning him giggles. "I'm glad you missed me. I thought you like Uncle Felix more."

Dimi just rested his head on Sylvain's shoulder, wrapping his tiny arms around him, while Sylvain looked over at Felix.

"Thanks for looking after my kid, Felix. I wouldn't have to be gone for long if I didn't have work to do in Fraldarius and Galatea."

"I have no choice." Felix replied gruffly, crossing his arms. "Annette and Mercedes are busy with their own stuff."

Sylvain hefted his son higher in his arms. "Where are the ladies anyway?"

Felix only shrugged at that. "They've been gone the whole morning, they left me and Dimi all by ourselves until you arrived."

Sylvain stared at his friend before smiling broadly. Felix scowled upon seeing that stupid smile.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing... Nothing at all..." Sylvain replied as he looked at his son. "Hey, Dimi. Did you hear Uncle Felix call you by your first name instead of your second name?"

The boy looked at Felix, putting his hand into his mouth like any one-year old would do, and Felix realized what got Sylvain smiling like that.

"That's...that was just a mistake." Felix said, flustered. Sylvain laughed at him as he gently pried his son's hand out of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say, Felix." Sylvain replied. Dimi looked at his father then placed his hand over Sylvain's lips to make him shut up.

Sylvain made fake movements of opening his mouth to speak, making Dimi put both of his hand over lips to close them. The boy started giggling when Sylvain made popping kissy sounds against his tiny hands.

The scene before Felix seems surreal to him.

He never would have thought that Sylvain would settle down at all, much less have a kid of his own.

Not to mention, the ginger seems to be actually faithful to Mercedes.

Well, if he wasn't, Felix is sure that Byleth will personally execute Sylvain and might bring Mercedes and Dimi over to Almyra.

"Well, look who's home. The Minister Gautier himself." They heard Annette say from behind Sylvain. The two looked and saw Annette and Mercedes entering the room.

Sylvain brightened up at the sight of his wife.

"Mercedes!" he exclaimed lovingly, crossing the room to his wife and putting an arm around her waist in a loose hug. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, making Felix and Annette grimace at their sweet display.

Dimi reached out to his mom, and Mercedes took him from Sylvain. He hugged his mom tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Right, it's nice to see you too, Sylvain." Annette told him with a frown.

Sylvain only smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Annette. Of course I saw you too but it's been a long while since I've seen Mercedes and Dimi... Surely you understand that."

"How was your work in Fraldarius and Galatea?" Mercedes asked him as they all went to sit at the couches. Sylvain placed an arm around her shoulder while Felix and Annette sat close to each other.

"Ingrid and Ashe are doing quite well in Galatea." Sylvain told them. "There are still proposals that seem to be coming in for Ingrid but she's rebuffing them at every turn."

"They couldn't take a hint that she has chosen Ashe?" Annette shook her head.

"Well, to be fair... Those two doesn't seem like the type of couple who'd let the whole world know they're together." Sylvain pointed out, looking at his son who was giggling on Mercedes's lap. He poked his son's side and the boy made more loud giggles.

Annette smiled at that, glancing at Felix. She knows he has a soft spot for the boy. And she was right, the swordsman wasn't even looking at Sylvain as he speaks. His eyes were trained on the baby.

"As for Fraldarius," Sylvain continued, idly twirling a short lock of Mercedes's hair. "Lord Rodrigue wishes that you and Annette visit him one of these days. He wanted to see his daughter-in-law every once in a while."

Felix grimaced at the mention of his father's name. Him and Annette had gotten married in a simple ceremony recently within the Gautier territory, attended only by close friends and relatives. And the day after the wedding, Rodrigue came up to the couple and told them to settle down in Fraldarius.

Of course Felix declined, seeing that he had thrown any claim of being a Fraldarius heir. As for Annette, her father was against the way of life she had chosen with Felix but conceded when he saw how much the Fraldarius heir means so much to her.

The only reason why Felix and Annette are staying in the Gautier territory after their wedding is because Sylvain insisted that Felix look after Mercedes and their son during his absence.

Well, now that he's back, maybe Felix and Annette can go to wherever they want.

But it wasn't the case that evening as the two of them retired for the night. Annette have turned to look at him while in bed, chewing on her lower lip.

Felix knows she has something in mind to say so he waited patiently.

"Hey Felix?" Annette finally said.

"Yes?"

"Mercie has offered that we can stay here for the rest of our days."

Felix frowned at her, turning on his side to face her. "If we stay here, my father will continue to pester us. And nag me on taking Fraldarius back from Sylvain's hands."

"I know, I know...but Mercie promised she'll talk to Sylvain about that if you agreed to stay. She said she'll have Sylvain intervene in our behalf to make your father stop giving the Fraldarius territory to you..."

He reached to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb idly on her cheekbone. He knows it must be hard for her to have him, someone who had casted aside his claim of nobility and chose to be a mercenary, and he truly wanted to give her a life she deserves.

"Why did you still chose me? You know there's going to be a lot more hardship if you're with me." he asked gently, making Annette pout.

"Felix, not this again." she huffed. "I married you because I love you."

"Still, why me? There were others..."

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius." she said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm just asking..."

Annette glared at him before turning her back at him, hefting the blankets up to her shoulder. Felix sighed at that.

He moved closer to her, putting an arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Don't touch me." he heard her muffled voice.

"Annette..."

"Felix, you dummy...you big dumb idiot!"

Felix grimaced at that. "Okay, I'm sorry...I'll think about what Mercedes have offered. So please stop pouting and face me so I can go to sleep knowing you're not angry at me."

  
"A letter from Almyra?" Sylvain said, surprised, as a servant brought it over to him one day. He was with his son and Felix, having small talks about certain politics down to the south in his office, when the servant came over.

Sylvain took the letter in one hand, while he bounces his son idly on his lap, holding him with his free hand.

He had a little trouble opening the letter with his son trying to rip it from his hands. Felix took Dimi from Sylvain and settled him on his lap.

"What does it say?" Felix asked, intrigued, upon seeing Sylvain's many expressions of shock as he read through it.

"Almyra got a prince. Which also means Fodlan has a prince." He replied. "I still can't believe those two got married to be honest...and now, they actually have a child. I know I've teased the Queen back then..."

"Surely that's not all in the letter. It would be a waste of paper for them to send a messenger just for that announcement all the way from Almyra."

"The Queen also wanted to know if we have found replacement professors for the Officer's Academy." Sylvain sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My previous report already said that we're having a hard time on finding replacements...Mercedes wants to take up Professor Manuela's post in the infirmary, but I told her no..."

Dimi stared at his dad, then threw his head back to stare at Felix. Felix looked down at him after feeling the boy bumping his head on his chest.

"What?"

Dimi reached out for Felix's face and he obliged the baby, leaning down and felt the little hands pressed against his cheeks.

"Professor Hanneman will not return to his post, not with his research going on..." Sylvain sighed. "As for Professor Manuela, she seems happy enough with the small academy she has started...I could ask Linhardt to take up Professor Hanneman's post but I doubt he'd leave the Edmund territory...or maybe I should talk to Marianne to take up Professor Manuela's, then Linhardt will have no choice but to tag along..."

Felix did not bother listening to Sylvain as he started making faces at the baby, earning him giggles.

Upon hearing his son's giggles, Sylvain looked up and saw Felix entertaining his son with his facial expressions.

Something clicked inside Sylvain's brain.

Well, the Academy needs several new professors. Apart from general magic practitioner and a physician, they do need weapons instructor as well.

Sure, Alois can just recommend someone from his ranks... Or introduce someone from the outside again like what he did with Byleth...

"Say Felix?"

"What?"

"You want to be a professor in Garreg Mach? Annette can take up Professor Hanneman's post, and you can take up our Queen's previous post."

Felix looked up at him while Dimi's little hands were on his jaw and making bumbling baby noises. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Mercedes have talked to me about how she wanted Annette to stay here. And I actually don't mind if you two stay with us. Because if you start having kids of your own, you'd be needing a place to settle down in. Besides, wouldn't it be great if our kids grow up side by side like us? These halls need some levity from children's laughter."

"I'm not cut out for teaching people."

"Felix, stop lying. Didn't you teach our Queen some moves before?"

"That was only a couple of times, and she didn't really need me. She was just a bit out of shape, so she asked me to spar with her."

"Felix, don't make me talk to Annette just to make you agree to this."

"What made you think my decisions are all based on Annette?"

"Felix, I know for a fact that Annette has you wrapped around her finger."

"Nonsense."

"Fwih..." they heard a small voice said in a delightful tone. The two adults stopped talking to one another and looked down at the boy on Felix's lap.

He was smiling widely at Felix, showing him his two baby teeth. He bounced excitedly, holding out his hands to Felix, and let out a high pitched giggle.

"Fwih!"

Sylvain stared at his son and his friend.

Is...

Is his son's first word is Felix's name?

No...

He knows he's been away from home for long periods but...

"Fwihwis!"

Sylvain dropped the letter from Byleth, got on his knees and held his son's hands.

"Hey buddy. Did I hear you speak? Yeah? Say Dada..." Sylvain cooed at his son while Felix sat there, bewildered. Dimi let out a cute laugh.

"Dada...da, da, da... Dada..."

Sylvain's smile widened at that. "Yeah, that's my kid. Good job, Dimi."

"Dada da da..."

Sylvain let out a laugh at that. "Yep, that's me. Dada. Who's your favorite, Dimi? Dada?"

The boy only stared at him before throwing his head back to look at Felix.

"Fwihwis!" he said with a matching delightful bounce on Felix's lap.

A laugh escaped from Felix before he could contain it while Sylvain only scowled.

"Wow, I guess my son likes you that much huh. Maybe I should just stop going out there and conduct my work from here."

"Hey, it's not my fault that he learned to say my name first. You and Mercedes kept saying my name around him." Felix retorted as he hefted Dimi up on his lap and turned him around to face him. "So, buddy, you like Uncle Felix more than your dad? Good choice."

Dimi let out a bubbly laugh as he lightly smacked Felix's mouth with his hand. Sylvain stood and crossed his arms.

"You know what? Why don't you get your own child? See if you'd like it if your child calls me first before you."

"Why? Idris likes me enough."

"I am going to tell Annette about this. And what happened to you calling him 'Dimi'?"

"Go and see if I care."

"What are you two bickering about like some old couple?" Mercedes asked as she entered the room, followed by Annette who was carrying some snacks for everyone.

Dimi turned to look at his mom and brightened up.

"Mmamm..mama..mamaa..."

Mercedes stared and went over to lift up her son from Felix's hands. "Oh, my little Dimi's first words!"

"His first word is actually Felix's name." Sylvain informed them crossly. "And he picked Felix over me!"

"That's not surprising." Annette replied as Mercedes cooed at her son, their bubbly giggles in the background. "Felix technically took care of him for the past weeks while you're working out there."

"Hey, Annette? How about you two make a baby of your own so that Felix will stop hogging my child?"

Annette turned crimson at that. "Mind your business, Sylvain."

"Oh, but that would be great!" Mercedes chimed in. "Dimi will have a playmate!"

Annette and Felix stared at her at that.

Having a baby isn't even in their agenda right now. Felix hasn't even decided if he will agree to Annette's wish to stay in Gautier or continue as a mercenary.

Well, he could leave Annette there while he earns his keep as mercenary. At least he knows she's safe and he has a place to call home. And if ever she gets pregnant, at least Sylvain and Mercedes are there to look after her.

But he knows she won't let him go on his own.

"Well...yeah, I guess so..." Annette mumbled, taking a cookie and glancing at Felix shyly. Sylvain grinned.

"I can give you some nice wine to share later if you want." he told them, winking slyly, making Annette scowl at him.

"I didn't say now! I mean... We do need a stable income to support our family... And it's not like we want to return to our old lives..."

Felix groaned internally.

It looks like he has no choice but take up a teaching post if he were to sustain Annette and their future family. Mercenary work is not going to be sustainable now that there's some established peace between Fodlan and Almyra.

Well, there are still some places where he can still lend his sword for hire but that will take him far from Annette...

  
Sylvain and Mercedes were happy to hear that Annette will be taking up a teaching position in the Officer's Academy, after Felix had talked to her about it one night.

The two will be moving into Garreg Mach once the school opens but they will be returning to the Gautier household once school is over.

As for the future Fraldarius babies, Felix told Sylvain off to mind his own business while Mercedes shared tips with a flustered Annette who then asked her to stop being detailed.

On one afternoon, the four of them were warming themselves by the fire in one of the rooms inside the Gautier Castle, eating treats baked by Mercedes and the tea made by Annette.

Dimi was busy playing with his stuffed toys, whacking them together and laughing at it. When he got bored, he looked over at his mom who smiled at him.

"Yes, Dimi? Do you want a biscuit?" she asked sweetly.

Dimi stared at her for a long while before he got on all fours and wobbly tried to stand on his own. The four adults in the room watched him, holding back their excitement.

Dimi fell once and he stared at his mom, looking about to cry with how his lower lip quivered. Mercedes got up from her seat and crouched a few steps away from him.

"You can do it, Dimi. Come to mama." she said, holding out her arms to her son. Sylvain stood up from his seat as well and crouched next to Mercedes.

"Come on, you can do it buddy." Sylvain cheered him on.

Seeing both of his parents' smiling faces at eye level, Dimi sniffed before trying again. He got on all fours, and wobbly stood, pushing himself up with his hands. When he finally managed to stand on his feet, he made a tiptoe walk, hands up in the air, and walked towards Mercedes.

Mercedes caught him before he falls down due to still being new on walking.

Sylvain hugged his wife and child, giddy that he managed to see his son's first steps. Annette and Felix watched the little Gautier family with warm smiles.

"It would be nice, right, Felix?" she said quietly as Mercedes and Sylvain stood up and showering their son fond kisses, though Dimi is deflecting his dad's kisses and hiding in the crook of his mother's neck.

"Maybe. But not right now." Felix replied gruffly. "We can't really impose on Sylvain and Mercedes for the rest of our days."

Annette smiled shyly at that. "Well, look at you. I didn't expect to hear such words."

"You want me to take it back?"

"What? No."

"Hey you two," Sylvain addressed the two of them as he hefted his son from Mercedes. "You really should work on it and give Dimi a playmate."

"Mind your own business, Sylvain."

"Aw come on, Felix. I'll give you one of my finest wine. It worked with the King and Queen..."

"Sylvain, you are worst than my father."

"Hey, I'm just saying that it would be nice to have more kids around here."

"Fweeliish!" Dimi suddenly exclaimed, holding up his hands.

"Not you too, Idris." Felix said.

"Dada!"

"Yes, buddy. Uncle Felix is such a killjoy. You want playmates, don't you kiddo?" Sylvain cooed at him.

"Mama!"

"Yes, sweetheart. Mama." Mercedes told him, going back to the table to get a biscuit for him.

"Wani!"

"Yes, Dimi. You got us in a roll call." Annette said, bemused.

"Hey Dimi, you'd like to have a playmate right?" Sylvain asked him. "Uncle Felix seems to like you and listens to you so maybe tell him 'I want to have a playmate!' and--"

"I want play...playmate!" Dimi mimicked his father in that cute garbled baby voice that Sylvain chuckled, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Everyone just stared at him in surprise when he had managed to speak his first phrase.

"You are so adorable."

"Adorable." Dimi mimicked again in his baby voice.

"Yes, Dimi, you are adorable like Mama."

"Well, you have Ferdinand and Dorothea's kid to be playmates with." Annette pointed out, trying to ignore the fact that Sylvain is being adorable as well. "Don't the three Ministers have a get together during the Great Tree Moon celebration?"

"It's going to be quite a hassle for both parties involved to have a play date. Besides, Dorothea's baby is still not due in a few more weeks." Mercedes said as she offered Dimi a thin milk biscuit. He started sucking on it, sticking his hand into his mouth, trying to break the biscuit. He took his hand out, looking confused at the broken piece of biscuit and saliva then looked at his dad.

He then pressed his saliva-covered hand and the biscuit he's holding on Sylvain's jaw, who grimaced at his son's action.

"Oh Goddess, why are you like this with me, Dimi? You're not like this with mama." Sylvain said as he removed his son's hand and wiping the saliva off. Dimi started giggling uncontrollably and pressed his hand again. Sylvain then started avoiding his face, but somehow it challenged Dimi and found it fun so he discarded his biscuit and started reaching for Sylvain's face with both of his grubby hands.

Sylvain's struggle with his son was quite an entertainment for his wife and friends. But the one who enjoyed it the most is Dimi, whose laughter filled the room.

Until he let out an audible fart and he became quiet.

Then his face became concentrated as he looked over at Felix, who let out a snort.

He knows that look. He had experienced that too many times.

The first time was horrible. He didn't know what to do until Mercedes and Annette came over to help him.

Sylvain is getting pooped on by his son.

"Seriously, Dimi. Do you have a grudge on me?" Sylvain complained when he got whiff of his son's poop. "Ugh, you pooped a lot today..."

Well, on the bright side for Felix as he watched his friend go to the bathroom with his stinky son, at least the swordsman knows how to handle babies thanks to his practice with the Gautier heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a short one u-u
> 
> Birthday:  
×Dmitry Idris Gautier : 11 Verdant Rain 1187
> 
> ×As for his namesake, it would be weird for Dimitri's closest friends not to name their child after him. Though it's going to be quite the challenge to think of variations seeing that one of the Claudeth babies have been given the name Dimitri so they are going to be differentiated by nickname


	3. Honeybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea had a little complication giving birth.  
Ferdinand is happy that both his wife and son are okay.
> 
> Ferdinand also want to celebrate the monthly milestone of their baby.

Ferdinand has not slept properly ever since his son was born.

It's not because the baby kept them awake at the late hours with his crying, well it's also that but that's beside the point, but it's because Ferdinand cannot get enough of looking at his three week old baby.

He looks like Dorothea in every way possible, down to the nose, eyes and cheekbones. They were surprised to see him having a thick lock of hair which seems to be a mix of his ginger and Dorothea's brown locks.

The only thing that their child inherited from Ferdinand's is his gender.

And watching Dorothea as she breastfeeds their son while she hums a lovely melody to him is quite a bliss for Ferdinand.

Dorothea's pregnancy was easy for him to handle, though there are those times she gets upset with him for coming to bed late due to work.

Though when Dorothea gave birth, Ferdinand thought he was going to lose her from what the midwife has told him afterwards.

Dorothea had excessive bleeding while giving birth to their seven and a half pound baby boy, and almost passed out before she could see her baby after how many hours of being slightly submerged in a warm tub of water to ease the pain during her labour.

The midwife has no idea what had caused the excessive bleeding, since being in a warm tub of water should have helped to relax the Duchess Aegir.

When Dorothea passed out after hearing her baby's crying, the midwife tried her best not to lose her. The midwife told Ferdinand that they shouldn't try again for a baby in the next year, to let Dorothea recover fully from everything.

And now, three weeks later, Dorothea has regained her strength and glow from her near brush of death, taking care of their son, not minding how late it is in the evening or early hours of the morning, often singing to him songs she had written and composed the melody for him specifically.

Sometimes it's about cat and her kittens. Other times it's about a doe and her fawn.

But most of the time it's about a little honeybee who's working hard on getting honey for his hive.

Ferdinand would always sit next to Dorothea and listen to her sing the simple upbeat honeybee song to their little one whenever he has free time.

"Look at the little honeybee, buzzing about. Flower to flower, he moves tirelessly around. Scouting for gifts he will bring homebound. Out came his Queen and showered him her love. Look at the little honeybee, flustered with joy. Here comes his little one, flying around. Bumping against him, they flew out to scout. Queen bee flew out and together they shared their love around."

Ferdinand likes that little song the best, as he can relate to the honeybee. His son seems to like it too, seeing the smile on their face when Dorothea sings it with matching little dance as she holds their son in her arms. There are times the boy would stick out his hands or stare up at Dorothea when she hums.

They have also started hearing him making little cooing sounds as if imitating Dorothea's humming, making the proud parents smile widely at that.

Ferdinand would sing it to their boy as well, whom he affectionately named Zeiss after one of his favorite book hero, when it's his turn to look after him when he's being fussy and Dorothea is too tired to move.

His work as Minister for the United Kingdoms of Fodlan and Almyra usually takes up his mornings and late into the afternoons, only seeing his wife and child during lunch. But he made an exemption one day and he cleared his schedule for his son turned a month old.

Surely the King and Queen will understand, seeing that they are now parents as well and Ferdinand has no doubt they are doting on their little Prince Reus, how important every little time they get to spend with their child.

He got the kitchen workers to make a simple cake for Rafiel's first month and a scrumptious but simple meal for him and Dorothea to share for lunch.

He also got some roses for Dorothea, the variants that bloom well during the month, and had a tailor make a simple little honeybee-themed clothes for his son, which he has sent ahead to their rooms to surprise Dorothea. He would have commissioned to have a full costume of a honeybee but the seamstress only frowned at him.

He tied his hair up in a long ponytail as he walked briskly to the garden where he planned to hold their lunch celebration.

Ferdinand personally looked at how their lunch set up would look like: a lunch date out in the garden gazebo, a round table with white cloth over it and a small square vase with a bunch of cut roses the middle.

The table is filled with Dorothea's favorite simple foods: Gautier Cheese Gratin (which he had to write a hasty letter to Sylvain a few days back asking if he can send some of his merchants over to supply him quickly because their stock was used up on Dorothea's pregnancy cravings), Vegetable stir-fry and Peach sorbet

As for Ferdinand's food, he's having Daphnel stew, Grilled Herring and Saghert and Cream.

In one spot of the table is the cake for their son, decorated with a "Happy 1 month old, Zeiss", with little drawn honeybees on it though it's going to be him and Dorothea who will eat it.

And for his baby, he had one of his rocking crib with its mobile of soft stuffed toy clouds and stars from his nursery room moved to the garden, along with the softest blanket he was able to procure.

"Ferdie, what's all this?" Ferdinand heard Dorothea say from behind him. He turned to look and saw a bemused Dorothea, holding their baby who is now wearing the clothes he had sent for the occassion.

Ferdinand smiled at the sight of them, noticing that Dorothea had placed one of the roses he had sent in her hair as decoration.

"Dorothea! You're not yet suppose to come down here." Ferdinand told her as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He planted a kissing onto her forehead. "Things aren't ready yet and you're going to get spoiled for my surprise."

"I'm already surprised you had your son dress up like this." Dorothea chuckled as she held up their child who is busy staring up at his dad, hands in mouth. Ferdinand moved the little hands away from his son's mouth.

"Hello my little Zeiss." Ferdinand cooed at his son, rubbing the back of his finger on the boy's cheek. "You look rather dashing today. Just like your father."

Dorothea chuckled at that. "I thought the surprise you kept talking about for today is you cutting your hair finally."

Ferdinand smiled sheepishly at that, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll get around that one of these days. I have a lot of work piled up regarding the succession in Hevring because Linhardt is refusing to go back. And... Do you really hate it? My hair, I mean."

"Oh no, not at all." Dorothea assured him. "It's just...you're shedding too much because you are still not taking care of it properly even if I told you how to do it. It's getting annoying that your fallen hair is all over your pillow. Even in the bathroom."

"I'll get a hairdresser to cut it for me after our lunch." Ferdinand promised earnestly. "And since you're here... Should we eat our lunch now? The mood setting isn't done yet but I guess it's okay..."

Ferdinand assisted Dorothea to the gazebo and saw her face break into a wide smile. It made Ferdinand feel giddy and he tried not to show it (and failing splendidly because all he ever wanted is to make Dorothea smile).

"Don't tell me you made all of these by yourself." she asked him as they approached.

"Well...not exactly." Ferdinand admitted. "I had help from the kitchens, seeing that my cooking skill isn't up to this level yet. I don't want to ruin this day after all."

Dorothea chuckled at that while their son stares up at them, listening to their familiar voices. "You don't really have to exert this much effort seeing that you work so hard while I'm still on the mend but I guess it's nice every once in a while..."

"Seeing you smile on any day is a reward to me, Dorothea."

"Stop that, you flatterer."

"No, I mean it Dorothea." Ferdinand told her earnestly. She only smiled at that, her cheeks slightly dusted pink, as she turned to her son in her arms.

"Did you hear your father, little Zeiss? He thinks surprising me with gifts is enough to see me smile."

"Do...Do you not like it?" Ferdinand asked tentatively, unsure if he went too far or too simple. He already ditched the idea of putting up colorful lit orbs around the gazebo, which would have been breathtaking during dinner.

But then that means either they leave the baby in the nursery because it's his bedtime, or exposing the baby to the cold night air and risk him getting mosquito bites or catching a cold.

The baby is the reason why he's doing this after all. Can't leave out the celebrant, right?

"Oh Ferdie, you sweet sweet man." Dorothea replied as she turned her attention back to him with a tender smile. "You already gave me the best gift, which I am holding right now."

Ferdinand stared at her for a moment, his face turning red a little at that. He looked down at his son, who stared back at him.

Dorothea's laugh is music to his ears as she saw him flustered like that. She deposited her baby onto the rocking crib gently, turning the mobile with a light touch.

Little Zeiss's attention was caught by the mobile above his head and he stared at it, occasionally letting out cooing sounds while his parents sat down to eat their lunch.

"It's hard to imagine that only a year or so ago, we have been fighting for one last battle to attain peace..." Ferdinand said thoughtfully as they ate. "The extent of peace that was brought in unifying Fodlan and Almyra is truly...astounding. I guess the Queen and King are really strong together."

"They're strong individually. And I'm sure there are still places that struggle in accepting the peace they are trying to advocate. It's probably hard for those used to bloodshed to deal with them because they prefer to do it through diplomacy." Dorothea agreed easily as she took some of her food and held it up to Ferdinand to partake with it.

"But I'm sure those two will deflect all praise and say they couldn't have done it without help from everyone. Which I have to agree. There's only so much a person can do on their own." She added as an afterthought while Ferdinand smiled at her, chewing the food she had just fed him.

They heard a little upset coo from their baby's crib and they stoppped talking. Dorothea reached over to rock the crib lightly, looking over at him with a smile.

"Oh, I see that you got your father's temperament as well. Wanting to see me all the time." Dorothea chuckled as Zeiss smiled . "I seem to have two bees, and one is even appropriately dressed."

Ferdinand let out an embarassed laugh as he stood up and walked over to the crib, looking at his son who turned his attention to him. "At least now there are two of us who will keep other bugs from our queenbee. Isn't that right, little Zeiss?"

Zeiss stared at up at him, the green eyes he had inherited from his mother large like well polished and cut emeralds.

The two of them cooed at their baby for a while longer, passing playful jibes at one another before they resumed their lunch, talking about idle things while they occasionally look at their son to check on him.

Once they got to their dessert, however, Zeiss started crying loudly. Ferdinand saw Dorothea sigh with a small smile, putting down her spoon and picked up their son who seems to be trying to scratch his leg but failing.

"Aw, is my baby hungry? Didn't you just get fed an hour ago? That's not your hungry cry too..." Dorothea asked as she rocked her baby gently. "What is it, my little bee?"

Zeiss kept crying into his mother's shoulder and Ferdinand stood up to look at him from behind Dorothea.

"Did an insect bit him?" he asked, concerned as he saw tiny red bumps on Zeiss's cheek and neck, but mostly on his arms. He reached out to touch it but the baby cried harder when his finger touched it.

Ferdinand frowned, walking around them and checked the crib.

There are no insects crawling about. He checked the surroundings and there doesn't seem like there are mosquitoes around.

What could have done that to his son?

"Oh dear." he heard Dorothea say and he turned to her, concerned. She has a hand patting on the inside of their son's shirt.

"What is it, Dorothea?"

"He's sweaty and there's a lot more bumps on his back..." she informed him. "I think the clothes are too thick...we should get back inside and change his clothes."

Ferdinand nodded at that. "I'll see you in the nursery in a bit. I'll have the food cleaned up here."

"Thank you, Ferdie. But bring the cake and the sorbet up."

As Dorothea quickly left to change Zeiss's clothes, Ferdinand had servants clean up the gazebo. And he stopped one to look for the physician to have a look at Zeiss's condition.

Servants heard him humming the little honeybee song as he personally carries the desserts Dorothea wanted up the rooms.

On his way though, a servant tried to give him letters of correspondence from Hevring and Varley.

"Leave it in my office." Ferdinand told him.

"But sir...the Countess Varley said it is urgent..."

"I'm on day off." Ferdinand sighed. "I'll see to those letters tomorrow."

"But..."

"Please. Just leave it in my office. It's my son's first month celebration. I don't want work to ruin it..."

The servant buckled under Ferdinand's exasperated expression and bowed to his decision.

Ferdinand wonders what would Bernadetta want from him to suddenly send a letter. So far from what he'd heard and read in reports, she's doing quite well on leading House Varley.

He dreads, however, the letter from Hevring. It's probably because Linhardt still refuses to come home and there's no one who can take up the leadership.

Maybe he could ask the current Head of one of Aegir vassal family to send someone to Hevring apart from Bergliez.

He reached the nursery room and almost dropped everything he's holding because he couldn't open the door. He had to stop a servant passing by to open the door for him.

Zeiss has somehow calmed down, wearing lighter clothes and listening to his mother hum to him. Dorothea have also tied her hair up in a loose bun, swaying sideways to entertain Zeiss.

"I've sent for a physician to look at him." Ferdinand informed her as he set down the cake and sorbet on a table.

"Ferdie, there's no need for a physician..."

"I will not risk his health, Dorothea. What if it's something serious?"

"Ferdie, you are overrreacting."

"It is better to be sure than to be sorry later."

Dorothea shook her head at that. "Your father is sometimes too much to handle, Zeiss." she told her son who just yawned into her shoulder.

A polite knock on the door revealed the physician, a kind man who was from a branch of the Callias Family, which was once a vassal house under the Aegir but moved to Riegan (and became vassals for the Riegans) after The Insurrection. He was recommended by the Callias's current Head to serve the Aegir, as some sort of friendship between their families.

"You sent for me, Duke Aegir?" he asked gently. Ferdinand nodded and gestured to his son.

"Please, I'd like to be sure if my son is okay."

"Ferdie, Zeiss is fine." Dorothea told him. "I'm really sorry that you got bothered by something trivial, Saias."

The physician only smiled at her. "It's my duty, my lady. May I see the little lord to ease the Duke's worries?"

Dorothea laid her son down in his crib, as the physician moved closer and saw the tiny red bumps.

"He was just sweaty earlier so I changed his clothes." Dorothea informed him.

Saias only smiled at that, checking the bumps closely. "I see...and there were no insects or anything?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ferdinand replied.

"Was he...overdressed?" the physician asked curiously.

"Well, he was wearing his celebratory clothes..." Dorothea gestured towards the discarded clothes.

Saias straightened up at that. "I see. What happened to the little lord is nothing alarming. He just got a little heat rash, that's all. A few cooling bath for the next few days will make it go away. I'll send along some sensitive cleanser for him to use during his bath."

Ferdinand stared. "It's...just a rash?"

"Yes. Babies need to wear light clothes for their skin to breath properly. I know that the weather's turning cold but you still have to find ways to keep his temperature balanced. Baby skins are really sensitive, you know."

"I...I see... Thank you, Saias."

"Also, the little lord might start losing some hair but don't panic over it. It's only normal for babies who have been blessed by such thick locks at birth to lose them. His hair color might change too."

The physician bowed politely and left the room, while Dorothea sat down on a nearby chair, with her hand holding Zeiss's.

She's looking at Ferdinand with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smile.

"Well Ferdie?"

"Okay, I'll admit that I have overreacted..." Ferdinand told her sheepishly. "But you can never be too sure, you know. At least we know it's just rashes and a bath can make it go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×Honeybee song: I made it up using the itsy bitsy spider (is that the title of that children's song?) because I can't rhyme to save myself
> 
> Birthday  
×Zeiss von Aegir: 10 Red Wolf Moon 1188
> 
> Namesakes:  
×Zeiss: from FE6: Binding Blade. His ending reminded me of Ferdie for some reason...  
×Saias: from Thracia 776. No reason apart from his starting class. And because I'm bad at naming and so I am borrowing names from older titles.
> 
> ×Callias Family: this is an OC of mine, when I got bored one day and asked teecup_angel what would our names be if we were students in Garreg Mach. I might reuse this in the future (if the story needs some more fodder npcs)


	4. Goneril's heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holst is doing his work as Duke Goneril when he saw his future heir.  
But there are some problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Byleth gives birth.  
And writing this chapter made me realize I have no idea how actual babies construct words. All I know is that they copy what the adults say or do.

Holst saw the boy scribbling away in one corner, away from the other children who were playing in the courtyard happily.

The Duke Goneril was out on his usual visit to Garreg Mach, something he had been doing on behalf of Byleth to check upon how everyone is doing, especially Alois and Seteth.

And the children that the Church took in after being orphaned or abandoned, have taken a liking to him. They have ran up to him, asking him to play with them even though the nuns told them that they shouldn't bother the Duke too much.

Holst's eyes were glued to the boy once he finally noticed him. He's probably two years old, with messy garnet-colored hair and fair skin. The boy's wearing the standard clothes provided by the church: a white cotton shirt, brown trousers and soft closed shoes.

"Is he new here?" Holst asked a nun after he got away from the children who wanted to play with him. The nun looked over at the boy Holst is talking about and sighed.

"Oh, no... He's been here ever since he was born." the nun replied sadly. "It must have been two years now, since his mother left him here. We had a hard time looking for a foster mother to give him the nutrients of breastmilk...I remember the Archbishop personally taking goat milk for the baby for a short while until we found a wet nurse when she found out about him."

Holst stared at the nun. The boy's been in the Monastery for two years? He had never seen him before during his visits.

"The Archbishop cared for him when she's not busy with work." The nun continued. "It was quite obvious that she has certain fondness for him during his early years, one would think she's actually his mother."

"I...see...It's no secret that the Archbishop has fondness for children after the war ended... But I want to ask, what's his name? Surely his mother gave him a name before she left him?"

The nun shook her head. "No, we never knew who his mother is. We just saw the newly born baby at our doorstep. The Archbishop has named him Lukas and had sent word days ago that she wants the boy to go to Almyra now that things are safe and she has explained everything to the King and the Royal Family. She said Lukas is going to be recognized as a Prince of Almyra under her name."

"The...Archbishop will do that? Wouldn't that cause problem on the hierarchy? Especially now that she's pregnant to the Kingdom's heir."

The nun shrugged. "She originally wanted to bring Lukas with her back to Almyra after the King's proposal. But Seteth has warned her that it's dangerous to bring a baby with them when they're not yet married. Especially since we have no idea what kind of politics they have there."

Holst looked back at Lukas. He thanked the nun for the information and walked over to the boy, putting on a friendly smile.

"Hey there, buddy." He greeted the boy as he sat down next to him. Lukas glanced at him before returning to his scribbles.

Holst looked over to his scribbles. It seems like he's practicing writing his name.

It vaguely says Lukas Eisner.

The Duke Goneril frowned at that. Does the boy know to whom that surname belongs thats why he's aloof to the other children? That's rather unbecoming for an Archbishop's child, especially if he's just two years of age...

"Mind if I join you on coloring?" Holst asked again. "I'm Holst Goneril, by the way. The nun told me your name is Lukas. Will it be alright to call you that?"

Lukas nodded, glancing at Holst again, before he proceeded to doodle. Holst then took a wax crayon and parchment, making idle talks.

"This is the first time we've met right? But the nun said that you've been here for a while..."

"Nana said no friends." Lukas mumbled.

"Your Nana?"

"Nana said mother is important. Mother wants me safe."

Holst frowned at that. "Well, the Archbishop is someone important but I don't think she'd want her son to be indifferent and not make friends."

Lukas stopped doodling, looking up at Holst. "You know mother?"

"Yeah, well... I've worked with her a couple of times. I'm actually visiting Garreg Mach on her behalf. But she never mentioned you to me."

Lukas nodded sadly. "Uncle Seteth said I get hurt if people know."

"Yeah, well. He's not entirely wrong." Holst told him. "But this is too much topic for a two year old. How about we go for a ride, Lukas? Do you like horses?"

Lukas brightened up at that, and Holst saw that brightness dimmed. "Nana said no horses."

Holst is getting annoyed by this nanny that is looking after Lukas as he set down the wax crayon and parchment down. He's sure Byleth would be furious if she learns that the nanny she had entrusted her adoptive child to is teaching him things that is actually against Byleth's wishes.

He needs to talk to Seteth about this later. He just smiled at Lukas, winking at him in a conspiratory way.

"But I know your mother. She has certain fondness for horses." He told him. "I'm sure she'd be happy to know that her son likes to ride horses too. Don't worry, you're riding with me, so you're in safe hands."

Well, Byleth has certain fondness for wyverns instead of horses but Holst knew she loves just about any animal that will help her move in battle swiftly.

Lukas chewed on his lip, tempted. "You won't tell Nana? Or Uncle Seteth?"

"I promise, I won't." Holst said as he held up his hand. "I promise you as Duke Goneril, you will not get into trouble on riding with me."

Lukas smiled brightly at that, which endeared to Holst.

Holy Goddess, Lukas is so damn adorable when he smiles. It's like seeing a literal angel unfurling their wings to let mortal men look upon their angelic visage.

Holst wanted to see that smile often, if not everyday.

Holst got to talk to Seteth after the horseride with Lukas. The gleeful laughter coming from the boy had put a fond smile onto Holst's face. When he was introducing Lukas to his horse by letting his horse sniff the boy in his arms, Holst realized that despite of his nanny's twisted teaching, Lukas got Byleth's love for horses.

Maybe Byleth has brought him to the stables and introduced him to the horses there when he was one year old? The nun did say that she took care of Lukas personally.

Lukas had fallen asleep in Holst's arms once they got back to the monastery, with Seteth waiting for them worriedly. The Duke only smiled at him sheepishly as he handed the sleeping boy to Seteth and the two of them walked back to his appointed rooms.

"So, how come Her Grace have never mentioned to me that she has an...adoptive son?" Holst asked curiously as Seteth tucked Lukas into his bed. "I mean... My work here in Garreg Mach is to check up on things on her behalf after all."

"Her Grace did not want to bother you any further." Seteth replied. "And she doesn't want any unwanted attention to him. If many knows that she has an adoptive son during that last battle with the Imperials and Cornelia...she believed he'll be in danger."

Holst crossed his arms at that, frowning, as he leaned on the wall behind him. "Yeah, I certainly understand that one. But I'm kind of hurt."

Seteth chuckled. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, but rest assured, no one else knows. Not even her former students."

The two of them left Lukas's bedroom, with Holst looking back at the boy fondly before closing the door.

"To be frank, when I first saw Lukas, I thought he was your son." Seteth told him as they walked back to his office which was just a couple of doors away.

"To be honest, I thought he was my son when I saw him." Holst admitted as he entered Seteth's office. "Though I never had a tryst with anyone..."

"Well, the boy is going to Almyra soon. Her Grace have sent word that she'll take him in officially, and the King will recognize him as a prince. I will certainly miss Lukas's laughter as he listen to my stories." Seteth sighed, closing the door.

"So I've heard...when is his departure?"

"After his second birthday on the Eighth of the Great Tree Moon. I believe Her Grace will take him back on her way home after the celebrations."

Huh, so Lukas isn't even two yet but he can speak that fluently? He must be a gifted child. Not to mention tall and can walk without stumbling too much. And he actually have a discernible writing. That's probably thanks to Seteth, Holst realized, seeing how many writing instruments for children there is in his office.

"But isn't Her Grace pregnant...? Is it advisable for her to journey that far? It'll take her three weeks or four, depending on the roads, to get here from the Almyran Capital in her condition."

"If there's one thing I've learned knowing her, Byleth will not let anything get in the way if she wants something. I think I have to blame Claude for that."

Holst chuckled at that. "Well, since we're talking about the boy...I'd like to raise some concerns regarding his nanny. I don't think Her Grace will like it if she learns she's teaching him to be indifferent..."

Seteth let out a sigh at that, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I have the same concerns as well. I have already talked to the nanny about this before and she said she will stop... I guess she never did...but it's hard to find a capable nanny nowadays...Lukas is picky with his food and that nanny is the only one who can make him eat them."

"I could look after the boy." Holst offered earnestly. "I mean, he's comfortable with me already. And I'm not going to return to the Goneril territory any time soon...I'll look after him while you search for a replacement."

Holst did not intend to lie to Seteth about not returning to Goneril. He was just suppose to stay for a week in Garreg Mach, conducting his business before the Great Tree Moon celebrations. But he has grown attached to Lukas as he overstayed in the monastery.

He's sure there will be a lot of work piled up on his table. But it's all worth it as he get to see Lukas everyday.

Lukas even wanted to sleep next to him, to which Holst have obliged him to. Having a little one sleep next to him reminded him of those fond days when little Hilda would sleep next to him.

He found out that Lukas is really mild mannered, only getting excited at the sight of the library or one of Seteth's children's fables and, of course, with horses.

And he also found out that Lukas is as picky as Hilda with food when she was a child. Good thing he had practice with his sister.

He didn't expect he'd be making vegetable juice again. The kitchen staff in Garreg Mach have offered to do it for him but Holst insisted that he'd do it himself because he have to see it to himself that only fresh ingredients will go into Lukas's juice.

One time, out of pique, Holst asked Lukas a question he never thought he'd ask during one reading time in the courtyard. Not from the Archbishop's adoptive son that is.

"Say, Lukas. Do you want to stay with me?"

Lukas looked up at him curiously. "Yes. Why?"

The Duke laughed at that. "No, no...I mean...do you want me to be your father, officially?"

He knew he shouldn't say such things, knowing that this is Byleth's kid and she has certain attachment to him...

Lukas looked back down on the book Holst is holding.

"We ask mother."

Holst let out a defeated chuckle. "Yeah... I suppose..."

He looked at Lukas fondly as he tried to convince himself that he could just leave the Goneril territory to Lorenz and go with Lukas to Almyra as his caretaker.

He wouldn't mind that actually. He has grown to love the quiet boy. Maybe he can talk to Byleth about that arrangement. Lorenz would surely agree on looking after the Goneril territory, and Hilda will make a fuss but his mind is set on taking care of Lukas.

House Goneril's heir is going to be Hilda's child after all. Well, once those two get to it. No matter how many times Holst nagged at them to have a baby, Hilda will rebuff him and tell him that he should mind his own business.

However, as the Great Tree Moon celebration is coming up, a letter arrived from Almyra addressed to Seteth. Holst was busy with Lukas, having him dressed up for the occassion, to finally meet his adoptive mother.

Seteth sought the two out and found them laughing at one another as Lukas tries to undo his clothes.

"Lukas, stop that." Holst chuckled as he buttoned Lukas's shirt again. Lukas noticed Seteth entering the room.

"Uncle Seteth!" Lukas squealed with his cutest baby voice and ran towards him, his pants still not done being zipped up. Holst tried to stop him but failed.

Lukas tripped over his own feet and would have fallen if not for Seteth catching him. The green-haired man only sighed patiently, kneeling down to finish dressing him up.

"Sorry about that." Holst told him apologetically as he picked up Lukas.

"No, it's alright. I know the struggles of dressing up children."

"Flayn's a handful as a sister too?" Holst chuckled.

"The biggest struggle is her not wanting to leave the bath. She likes splashing about when she was at that age."

Holst lightly touched Lukas's nose affectionately as a sort of reprimand. "That was dangerous, young man. What if you hit your head? I don't have any excuse to give to your mother."

"Ah... Yes... About the Archbishop..." Seteth said somberly. "I'm afraid she can't come due to her delicate condition. Claude had sent a letter of apology..."

Holst looked at the boy in his arms. He probably hasn't fully grasped that his adoptive mother can't come because she's pregnant with his baby sibling.

"Hey Seteth? What if...what if I take Lukas in?" Holst finally asked. "I mean...you haven't found any replacement for his nanny, right?"

The man in front of them frowned. "Take him in...? You would like to adopt him?"

"Yeah, well...I know that he's the Archbishop's... But at the off-chance...well...if Her Grace will allow it..."

Seteth stared at him, then at Lukas. He had seen for himself that Holst and Lukas have bonded like father and son would. Besides, no one will question Lukas's lineage if Holst were to bring him in because of their almost similar hair color.

Though of course, Holst will not hear the end of it that everyone who will meet Lukas will comment how he looks like him despite being adopted.

"I understand if you're against the idea." Holst added, seeing that Seteth is still staring at him. "So maybe... I can be Lukas's caretaker instead? No need to look for nanny. I'll go with him to Almyra if needed."

"And what of the Goneril Dukedom?"

"Lorenz can take care of it."

Seteth frowned. "Count Gloucester has a lot on his plate already, being Minister on top of his duties as Count..."

"My sister's going to be there for him." Holst assured him.

Seteth turned to Lukas, who was busy fiddling with Holst's hair. "Lukas?"

Lukas turned to look at him still holding Holst's hair.

"Do you like Uncle Holst?"

Lukas nodded, making Seteth smile. "What if you live with him? Would you like that?"

The boy hesistantly nodded. "Mother is okay with that?"

Seteth gently ruffled his hair. "I'm sure she will allow it..."

Holst stared at him in shock while Lukas celebrated in his arms. Seteth smiled at the stunned Duke.

"I will write a letter in your behalf to the Royal couple." he assured him. "Stating that you want to adopt Lukas. If they won't agree, then we can go with your second plan and you go as his caretaker in Almyra. You are far better influence on the boy than any nanny we could find."

"I... I... Thank you, Seteth. May I bring him home then? At least if Her Grace and His Majesty doesn't agree, it's easy to pack our things and go to the Almyran capital."

Seteth nodded. "Lukas might appreciate a change of environment for his upcoming birthday."

  
"You're...kidding, right?" Hilda asked her brother when he stopped by the Gloucester territory after his visit to Garreg Mach.

Holst Goneril is holding Lukas in his arms, having dressed him up in a simple white long sleeve shirt with grey vest, a simple loose rosewood-colored ribbon by his collar, brown trousers and low-cut brown boots.

Hilda thought she's seeing a mini Holst, because she can clearly remember him wearing that kind of outfit back in their childhood.

"I am many things, Hils, but I'm not one to joke about this. You are looking at your nephew and my son, the only Goneril Heir. Lukas, meet your Auntie Hilda."

Lukas looked at Hilda shyly, before hurling himself to hide at the crook of Holst's neck. Holst laughed at that.

"Why are you suddenly shy, Lukas? Is Auntie Hilda too pretty?"

Hilda frowned at him. "Well...he does look like you...in a way. Are you sure you didn't have a tryst some two years ago?"

"Now, now, Hilda. Don't jump into conclusions. We all know I am too busy to do such things."

"Well, didn't you get drunk that one time when you met Nader?"

"That's...it was just the two of us. And Claude. There were no women. Besides, if there was a woman, which I assure you there is none, the timing isn't right if we were to count backwards from his birthday."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Hilda, I swear..."

"Yeah, I believe you, Holst. You're not that kind of man after all."

Hilda stood next to the new father and son, and the boy looked at her with his round innocent eyes.

If Hilda's being honest, she finds him actually cute. She held out her arm to him and he acquiesced, fidgeting out of Holst's arms.

"So, what's his name?" Hilda asked as the boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Lukas." Holst said proudly. "It suits him, don't you think?"

Hilda and Lukas looked at one another, and Lukas looked down on his tie, pulling it off.

"Huh, I guess he doesn't like the tie." Hilda told her brother as she helped Lukas take it off. Holst pouted at that, lightly pinching Lukas's cheek as he took the tie from his sister.

"Are you sure you're up to be a father so suddenly?" Hilda asked him, concerned, as she let Lukas play with her hair.

"I literally raised you, Hilda." Holst pointed out, stuffing the discarded tie into his breastpocket. "Granted, our age gap isn't that big, but I really did raised you when I'm home."

"Isn't that big? Holst, you're older than our Queen and Archbishop."

"Hey, I'm not that much older than her."

"Yes you are, Holst. You're like...what? Five years older than her."

"Does it matter?" Holst muttered under his breath.

"But I've got to hand it to you, adopting a mild-mannered boy out of the blue...I'm surprised he's not as hyper as the other kids..."

Holst sighed, running a hand through his hair. There's so many things he can't share with Hilda regarding Lukas's circumstances. Well, maybe he can share a few, like how the Queen was originally Lukas's adoptive mother but that might trigger some unsavory rumors between him and the Queen.

He certainly don't want to create some issues now that they have finally somehow ironed out the peace between Fodlan and Almyra.

Not to mention, he's still waiting for a reply from Almyra about his proposition. Lukas is still technically not his adoptive son yet.

"Say, Lukas..." Hilda said to the boy suddenly. "Who do you like the best? Aunt Hilda or your Father? I'll give you a cookie if you choose me."

"How is that fair?" Holst asked indignantly. Lukas only looked at the two adults in front of him. Then he reached out to Holst.

"Father, I want cookie." he said as Holst took him back from Hilda. Lukas seems to be a natural on calling him that, it's actually hard to imagine that only a few days ago he was calling him Uncle Holst.

The older man sighed, shooting a glare at Hilda.

"Really buddy? A cookie right now? But it's almost dinner."

Lukas pouted at him, fiddling with Holst's own loose tie before turning to look at Hilda. "Auntie Hilda, I want cookie."

Hilda smiled sunnily at that as she walked over to a cookie jar and took one out.

"A kiss for Auntie Hilda?" she prompted as she handed the cookie to him. Lukas leaned over to kiss her cheek and proceeded to nibble on the cookie.

Holst only frowned at that. "You are ruining his appetite, Hilda. He's not suppose to have sweets before dinner."

"Oh, don't be such a fake, Holst. You gave me cookies before dinner as well back then."

Dinner with the Gloucester couple was a quiet affair. Little Lukas sat contentedly next to his father with padded seats to elevate him so he could reach the table. As mild mannered as he is, Lukas cannot help but make a mess while eating.

The mashed potatoes for him was all over the place and he's certainly leaving out his greens. At least he finished his soup though he had spilled some of it onto his napkin.

Lorenz frowned at him. "Lukas, you should be eating your greens."

Lukas grimaced. "No."

"Lukas, it is essential to your growth. You can't just eat meat and potatoes...you need a balanced meal."

Lukas ignored him, prodding the mashed potatoes. Lorenz was about to speak again when Hilda placed a hand on his knee. He looked at his wife questioningly, and Hilda shook her head.

"Let my brother handle this."

Holst chuckled as he wiped Lukas's face clean. "Don't worry too much, Lorenz. I'll make him some vegetable juice later. Would you like some as well, Hilda?"

"Mm... No thanks." Hilda replied. "As much as I liked the Holst special, I don't want to take what's suppose to be for my nephew."

"The...Holst special?" Lorenz asked.

"Oh, it's just carrots, celery and apples. The standard." Holst replied as he assisted Lukas on drinking his water. "But I throw in some beets into it and cucumber if there's some available."

"I...see...well, I'd like to ask you to show how it's made... In case... We get a picky eater as well."

Holst stared at Lorenz then at Hilda who turned crimson.

"It's not what you think, Holst!" Hilda told him flustered. "We are too busy to do anything else."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything. Stop being defensive, Hilda."

"You already have a son to dote on. Leave us alone."

"You're still family, Hilda. Of course I won't leave you alone. Lukas do need a playmate."

"How about I set you up with one of Claude's retainer who is managing the Riegan household right now? She's a good friend of mine."

"No thanks, Hilda."

Upon their return to the Goneril territory, Holst had servants prepare Lukas's room near his own while he introduced his son to his father.

Surprisingly, his father welcomed him warmly and was attached to the boy like any grandfather would be.

Holst knew he's in deep trouble once they find out that Lukas is in his temporary care.

There's a good chance that Byleth will insist that he brings Lukas to Almyra...

They celebrated Lukas's second birthday like any grand celebration of a Goneril child. Lorenz and Hilda came over with a lot of gifts for Lukas despite of the short notice.

No one knows who have the brightest smile between the father and son as the celebration progressed.

Hilda, of course, still tried to hook Holst up with the retainer she's talking about. Lukas seems to like her too so Holst has no more problems on his future wife getting along with his child.

The days after, Holst lives in apprehension as he waited for the reply from the Royal couple. Of course, he never showed any of that in front of his child and his father as he continued on his duties as Duke Goneril.

Then by the end of the Great Tree Moon, a letter of correspondence from Almyra arrived on his table. Holst stood there, staring at the sealed letter, wondering if it bears good news or bad news.

He hoped it's good news.

With shaking hands, he opened the letter. He saw there were two parchments inside and upon closer inspection, the other one was written by Claude.

He first read Byleth's letter to him, seeing that she's the one with the final say if Lukas can stay with him or not.

Her words were sweet and kind, Holst thought she will refuse him of custody. But when he reached the end of her letter, there were silent tears running down his cheeks.

Byleth von Riegan, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros and Queen of Almyra, has given him permission to have Lukas as his heir with a promise that he will raise him properly according to the revised teachings of the Church and with compassion.

She had also sent word to Seteth to make proper documents for Lukas's adoption as a Goneril.

Claude's letter was short, with a lot of cheerful jibe at him for suddenly adopting a soon-to-be Almyran Prince and made him a Duke's heir instead.

The couple hopes and wishes that even if Lukas is raised by Holst, he will still view them as his family, albeit a found one instead of blood-relative.

Holst pressed their letters close to his chest, crying silently.

"Thank you, Your Majesties."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday:  
×Lukas Goneril: 8 Great Tree Moon 1186


	5. Brothers

Preparations for the Prince of Almyra's first birthday is a lot busier and stressful event compared to Claude's coronation or his marriage to Byleth.

Invitations were sent to all ruling lords within Almyra and Fodlan, months prior, and the Royal couple were swamped with the preparations going on inside the Almyran palace alongside their duties as King and Queen.

Gifts for the guests, the menu for the occassion, the table setting and seating, and the Prince's clothes for the said event, as well as the Royal Family's.

Prince Reus have grown considerably, two of his lower baby teeth finally showing up, and his hair starting to be thick like his father's though it has that same messy look as Byleth's when she has her hair down. Not to mention he's getting heavier that it's starting to be a workout for the couple as they carry him around.

And he's showing that he's quite destructive at that age where he kept whacking things he can reach. Reus is really conservative with his laughter and giggles, showing that he has inherited his mother's quiet nature. But it's different when he get his hands on something that either he can throw or put into his mouth.

Which is perfectly normal for a baby, being curious and all. But he's happiest when he gets to see Claude's frustrated face when he knocks things off his table and get rewarded with his father's scratchy kisses because Claude has finally grew out his beard into a full one, which he properly trims every week. The twinkle in Byleth's eyes whenever she looks at him made him keep it, even if it's a hassle to keep it in check in the first few weeks that he had it. 

Besides, Malik's no longer the number one dashing man inside the Palace, barring Nader and Hasan, because Claude has fully matured now that he's a father. 

Which means getting stressed for a few hours in a day with his son who is determined enough to reach anything on his table as Claude reads the reports stacked on it.  
  
It's always when he's hitting things that he makes loud gleeful laughter, Byleth has to wonder if Reus got that from his father (which he outright denied being that destructive when he was a kid, claiming he's a literal angel). Reus still laugh and giggle whenever his grandfather would lift him high up in the air, or let him sit on his shoulders and enduring the painful pulls on his hair by the young Prince. 

But there's certain joy in his laughter when he knock things over. Bonus when he breaks it, and Claude has that exasperated tone in his voice when he speaks to the baby. 

Claude's pen and inkwell are always the casualty, and whatever clothes he's wearing when it's his turn to look after their child. The King of Almyra would only sigh at that, looking down at his son seated on his lap. Reus would only laugh delightly, looking up at him and Claude would always let his annoyance slide, showering Reus with cuddles and kisses instead whenever it happens.

Reus seems to be well-behaved when he's with his grandparents, who have bright smiles as they looked after him when the Royal couple is too busy. They can be seen helping the Prince walk by holding his hands up in the air and watching him clumsily walk, laughing and having fun with his grandparents. 

He's also quite behaved with Byleth when they're alone, but can be quite fussy if both parents are present.

Claude wonders why his son only behaves like that with him. Saena told him it's only natural for babies to be quite...destructive especially when they see something new (and there's always something new on his desk because he has to replace whatever Reus has broken). They will try to touch it and taste it, and the parents should let them be curious under their watchful eyes since the baby is developing his senses.

At one point, Claude wondered if the reason why Reus is like that with him is because he missed one of Byleth's cravings. He was too tired that night to get her anything and Byleth gave him the cold shoulder the next day until he gave her what she wanted. 

Claude and Byleth doesn't really need to look after Reus since they have a wet nurse at hand but Byleth refused and wanted to be part of her child's life in every step of the way. Claude, of course, agreed to her wishes. His mother was the same after all and he intends to keep that kind of family tradition. 

Though he also knows that Byleth misses her other son, Lukas, whom she had adopted before they got reunited. He was shocked when she told him she has a son back in Garreg Mach, his mind going blank for a moment and thinking who would have slept with Byleth during his absence. Not to mention, it was definitely her first time with him during their honeymoon, so there's no way she could have a child older than Reus. 

It only clicked into him that she meant that she had adopted a baby, and Claude clearly remembers her being fond of the children at Garreg Mach. When she explained to him that she wants Lukas to come to Almyra and grow up with their biological son as his older brother, Claude agreed to it, curious about this baby that Byleth has taken a shine on. He also told her that he'll recognize the baby as a Prince of Almyra as well, though of course by rule, he cannot inherit even if he's the older one.

Byleth doesn't really care about any of the politics involved, she just want to give Lukas a life he deserve under her name. 

Though the couple were surprised to receive a letter from Seteth, giving them his well wishes on her pregnancy, as well as the intention of Holst Goneril to adopt Lukas into his family. He also had written about the alternative that Holst has proposed, and Claude had frowned at that. 

Hilda will skin him alive if Holst leaves his post and be a nanny to an adopted prince because it'll be more work for her and Lorenz if they were to add the Goneril territory under their name and rulings. 

After careful consideration and explanation to Byleth about the complications, Claude managed to convince his wife to let Holst raise Lukas. At least that way, her adoptive son is safe from any Almyran politics and that Claude has secured that House Goneril has an heir that he can entrust Reus with in the future.

He knows how much she regrets leaving Lukas behind, and how much it pains her to let him live with Holst though it is for the best. Certain Almyrans are still against the union of Fodlan and Almyra, and there have been recorded attempts on Reus' life, what more if they bring in another child who has no blood connections to any of them? They will surely not hesitate on outright killing him in case Claude bends the rule again for his wife.

Farid, who have succeeded Nader's position as General of the Almyran Army after his retirement, was given an order by Byleth to investigate and capture those who wishes harm on the Prince. A duty he carry seriously, being fond and doting uncle he is to the prince.

On one weekend, a couple of weeks before Reus' birthday, the Royal couple were watching their young son crawl around and chasing Claude playfully in their sitting room. Byleth only watched them, amused, as she hugged one of her son's armored stuffed Nader bear and listening to their son's high pitched laughter and Claude's chuckling whenever he hears his son's laugh.

"You are a really fast crawler." Claude told his son as he scooped him up, earning him giggles as he playfully showered him with kisses. Reus only held his father's face, giggling, and feeling his beard. "I wonder how much trouble you can do once you start walking and running."

"Don't invite trouble you can't handle, Little Deer." Byleth smiled at him.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, right?"

"Claude, he's just one year old. There's no need for your schemes. Gods, I hope he won't show any kind of aptitude of your scheming ways..."

"Hey, my scheming is an acquired trait."

"A trait I prefer not to be seen in my son."

"Says the woman who let me implement my schemes until the end."

"I've only let you because I know you will pout if I don't."

"I don't pout."

"Remember the mock battle?"

"Ylie, please. I was really just testing you back then. Besides, I didn't push through with any of it, right? I'm off the hook."

"Then promise me you will not teach your son any of those unsavory schemes you have learned over the years."

Byleth stood up, holding the stuffed toy in her arms as she lifted one of its arm up to play with Reus. The boy only looked at it before reaching out to it, taking it from his mother, and flinging it away.

"You are starting to resemble your father." she chuckled at Reus as she picked up the stuffed bear. "Getting pouty when I won't let you do as you please."

"I'll have you know that I planned everything to make you fall in love with me." Claude grinned at her. "I meant what I said about forging a deep and everlasting friendship with you back in Remire when we first met. And you took the bait, choosing the Golden Deer House."

Claude then frowned at her. "It was easy from there to make you fall for me... Though I have to admit, I had my doubts if you'll choose me at all until... Well, until you told me you want to meet me at the Goddess Tower after the war... "

"Oh please, Claude. You admitted before that you didn't expect that you'll see me more than as a friend." Byleth rolled her eyes, whacking him lightly with the stuffed bear's arm.

Claude chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. Reus placed his hands on his father's face afterwards, staring up at him, then leaning forward to plant his little mouth onto Claude's chin as some kind of kiss. He leaned back and looked up at his father, who is smiling at him, and did it again, making cute babbling noises that Claude imitates.

"So, I see you've chosen your father over me." Byleth said, poking her son's side who then started laughing.

The King of Almyra let out an amused chuckle at that. "Now look who's pouting. If you continue to pout like that, I will kiss you."

"You don't deserve a kiss, Claude."

Their little family bonding was interrupted by the arrival announcement of Holst and his three year old son Lukas. Malik, knowing Holst and his son's connection to Byleth and Claude (though it's a secret that no one else knows within Almyran politics), had personally escorted the two to the sitting room.

Reus, upon seeing Malik, held out his arms to him, babbling "Uncle Malik" vaguely. Malik smiled at him, before politely bowing to the other two.

"Duke Goneril has arrived, along with his son." he announced formally, standing to the side to present the two.

Holst smiled warmly at them, bowing politely. Byleth's eyes were wide as she stared at the boy next to the Duke.

Lukas has grown into a cute little boy, with his hair styled the same way as Holst's. And they're wearing matching clothes, which is somehow cute and unexpected for a man like Holst. Though he looks younger now because of the joy of having Lukas as a son.

Claude noticed the silence as Byleth stared at the son she once cared for. Placing a hand on her back, making her look at him, he smiled at her as he nudged her gently forward to the two Gonerils. Holst smiled at her and turned to look at his son.

"Say hello, Lukas."

Lukas only stared up at him and then looked back at Byleth and Claude. Reus, who had started becoming fussy trying to reach Malik, is now wrapped around the said man's neck, his little head resting on Malik's shoulder, hugging him. Claude only frowned at him, thinking maybe he needs to work out more if he wants his son to hug him the way he hugs Malik. Or maybe because Malik has broader shoulders that his son likes to put his little head on? 

Byleth held back her tears as she knelt down in front of Lukas, smiling affectionately at him the same way she smiles with Reus (as Claude and Malik noticed).

"Hello, Lukas. I'm..." she faltered, looking up at Holst for some help.

She doesn't want to say "I'm your mother" within the Almyran walls. She had long since learned that Almyrans have spies everywhere, though it is seen rather distasteful to work as one. But it pays a lot more for being a high risk job, especially if one has been contracted to take a shot at the Royal family.

Espionage seems like the biggest underground industry within Almyra with some orphaned children, or those sold into it, are forced into it and they can never get out of it. And when they do, either they are marked for life by those who remained and will be forever observed from a distance.

Malik had introduced her to a few of them after all, as her own agents that will help her with anything she needs to get her hands on, and they easily opened up a part of their lives to her. Though Byleth knows that it could also be part of their job, so that she could be at ease with them watching over her from the shadows and from afar. 

Byleth knows how hard it is for such Almyrans to take that job up, and she is pushing to make more honest work for the citizens and those in the far reaches of Almyra who are still suffering from poverty.

Especially from what she had learned from Claude's talks with Cyril. Though by trying to dismantle that part of Almyra, she knows she's going to make more enemies. The Almyran Court is already hostile towards her, especially Governor Aidyl's wife (who has full control of her husband's decisions) and that Alcostan woman she had defeated to win Claude's hand in marriage.

Those two women seem to have considerable influence, from what Byleth has seen. And she will not let them have that satisfaction of knowing that Byleth has yet another weak point she had kept in Fodlan.

"She's Mathair I've been talking to you about, Lukas. Didn't you say you wanted to meet her?"

Claude turned his head to look upon hearing that word.

He knows that word. He had come across it during his stay with his grandfather. And he's certain Almyrans don't know that word.

Well, at least Holst has a smart head on his shoulders, using a different word as a code...

Claude hopes no one else in Almyra will know about the meaning.

Lukas looked back at Byleth, holding onto Holst's hand. Byleth waited patiently for him, smiling and hoping that somehow he still recognizes her. He was still a baby when she left after all.

Hesitantly, Lukas let go of Holst's hand and walked over to Byleth, arms outstretched. Byelth enveloped him in her arms, hugging him tightly. Lukas wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and his eyes were trained on Claude, Malik and Reus.

"Which one is Athair?" Lukas asked, eyes flicking between Claude and Malik. Byleth looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Claude's. The King of Almyra smiled at that. He took back Reus (who was pouty) from Malik and walked over to his Queen.

"Hello, Lukas. I'm Athair." Claude greeted him and the boy only stared up at him. Byleth stood up, as Holst stood next to his son, making cute faces at Reus who was staring curiously at him. "And this is Reus. I hope you two will get along as brothers while you're here."

"Brother?" Lukas echoed, looking at Holst who nodded at him.

"Yes, Lukas. You have a brother here. Isn't he adorable?"

Reus looked at Lukas, then at his mother who's looking fondly at the two of them. Claude went down on his knees so that the two boys will see each other closer. Lukas moved forward and planted a hand onto Reus' cheek lightly.

A smile bloomed upon the crown prince's face, giggling as he turned away playfully, hiding at the crook of his father's neck before peeking at Lukas who also let out a low laugh.

"What's the matter, Reus? Being shy to your older brother?" Claude teased, trying to get his son to stop hiding. "You are just like your mother."

Byleth frowned at that. "Claude..."

"What? You do get shy once in a while."

Claude helped his son to stand on the floor to face Lukas. Everyone could hear and see Reus smiling at the older boy, making a little wiggle dance.

Lukas then moved forward to hug Reus. "He's my brother." He said firmly, making Claude smile.

"Yes he is, buddy. Can I trust you to look after him when the time comes?"

Lukas nodded, looking down at Reus who has his own arms around him before his unsteady feet made him sit on the ground, holding onto his older brother's hand.

Malik moved to stand next to Byleth, handing her a handkerchief to wipe away her teary eyes before she could cry outright.

Lukas turned to look at his father. "We should tell mother. Why isn't she with us here? We came here together."

Holst coughed at that, his ears turning red as the other three adults looked at him curiously.

"Mother?" Claude asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well, I would have thought you'd notify us..." Byleth added.

Malik thought back on when he met Holst and Lukas at the gates. There was a woman travelling with them who was holding the little boy. Huh, and here he thought she was just a pretty nanny (though the guest record say she's a retainer for House Riegan).

He bowed apologetically at Holst. "Forgive me for not realizing sooner that she's your wife. She didn't say anything as well...I'll see to it that your rooms be accomodated properly."

"What...? No... I... we... She's..." 

"Why don't you introduce her to us later, Lord Holst?" Claude grinned at him. "I'm sure my Queen would love to meet her as well." 

"No... This is all a misunderstanding... Oh, this is all Hilda's fault...I... We... We're just good friends." 

  
A few days before the big celebration, Byleth is walking around the market incognito, with Farid as her bodyguard, looking for gifts suitable for her two sons while Claude is busy with his work.

Farid had insisted that she could have just ordered a shop to make whatever she needed but Byleth stood her grounds that she personally wanted to see and choose what to give to them.

They walked past the busy market, looking at the different wares they are offering.

The only trouble they ever encountered is a pickpocket, who tried to run off with Farid's pouch. Unfortunately for him, Byleth is quick on her feet and caught up to him. Nader, who was passing by, frowned at the commotion and recognized Byleth under her guise.

He had the thief arrested, and escorted Byleth and Farid to a shopkeep he knows that can make something out of Byleth's request.

It's the same shop that manufactures the Nader bears. Rows of handmade stuffed toy lined the shelves, and the wooden ones are displayed neatly in a circular display case.

The shopkeeper doesn't seem to be in, as they stood in silence inside the shop. Byleth started looking around the nearby display cases and shelves, looking for the perfect gifts.

"Tell me again why you have Nader bears made?" Byleth asked the older man who chuckled.

"I lost a bet with Hasan, on who will be the...face for this shop." he replied, sighing. "Though if I won, we'll be having Hasan bears instead. But hey, at least it worked out, right? The children loves it."

Farid frowned at that. "You're telling me we have these really popular Nader bears because of a bet?"

"Yeah, I know it's a ridiculous backstory." Nader shrugged. "Anyways, I thought you already have gifts ready for the prince?"

Farid sighed tiredly. "Yes, we do... But Her Majesty here..."

Nader looked over at Byleth, who smiled sheepishly at him. "It's something personal..." she told him quietly.

Nader stroked his beard at that. "Well, I hope you're not in a rush. The doll-maker is pretty busy since everyone's flocking him for the Prince's birthday. But then since you're Royalty... We can maybe ask for an exemption."

Nader rang the bell at the counter, tapping his foot on the floorboard patiently.

"I'm busy!" someone shouted from the back, surprising Farid and making Nader roll his eyes. Byleth looked back at them curiously. "I'm not taking any commissions right now!"

"How about you get out here and see who's ringing your bell?" Nader answered, leaning on the counter.

Byleth made her way back to them, standing in between, as they heard some crashing at the back and loud cursing.

Nader frowned apologetically. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. He's kind of short tempered..."

A man emerged from the back, followed by a young woman that struck Byleth with certain familiarity. She had seen that face before, but she can't remember where.

Upon seeing Nader, the man only frowned at him. "Ah, General Nader... To what do I owe you this pleasure? The gift you have commissioned for the prince is still underway. Well, it's almost done. Just need a few more touches."

Nader waved him off. "I'm no longer a General. I've passed it on to Farid. Anyways, I need a favor."

He gestured to Byleth who took off her disguise. The shopkeep stared at her before bowing his head.

"Your Majesty! I... I'm sorry for such rudeness..."

The young woman next to him stared, and bowed politely as well.

"There's no need for ceremony." Byleth told them, as they stood at ease. "I understand if you are busy, but at the off chance that you can squeeze me into your schedule before my son's birthday..."

"I.. Of course, Your Majesty. I can make something for you. Though with the Prince's birthday in a couple of days, I don't think I can make anything bigger than a keychain..."

Byleth nodded. "That's fine. It doesn't have to be something grand."

The shopkeep nodded. "Ah, well then, Your Majesty. What design do you have in mind?"

"A deer, maybe." Byleth mused, looking around the place. "But don't make it too small that they'll lose it."

The shopkeep pursed his lips, thinking of a design. "Hmm.. A deer...this is the first time I'll make one of such design... Please wait a moment, Your Majesty." He rummaged underneath the counter, looking for something he needed. "Now where did my drawing materials go?" 

The young woman sighed, walking to the other side of the counter and pulled out a well-used sketchbook and his charcoal pencil.

"I keep them here, because I caught someone stealing a page before when you had your back to them."

The shopkeep hit his head on the countertop to look at her. "What? Someone tried to steal...?"

Farid frowned. "Ah, so someone did managed to get their hands on your design...and here I thought they had a really good eye on replicating your work."

The shopkeep whipped around to look at him. "Excuse me? Someone's...making and selling my work?"

"Yes." Farid told him, crossing his arms. "As you know, I deal with those kind of... Problems. Frauds and the likes. Majority of those fraudulent items are being shipped to Fodlan and Brigid. I have apprehended some of the culprits, but there's still a lot of them out there."

The young lady sighed as she handed over his materials. The shopkeep flipped to a blank page and started sketching, muttering to himself in annoyance about those who stole his works and crossing out a failed sketch.

A small smile made its way to Byleth's lips, as the shopkeep's mannerism reminded her of Ignatz as he gets absorbed into his work.

After a few minutes, the shopkeep scratched his head as he flipped his sketchpad to show his draft to Byleth.

"Well, I only have a rough idea, Your Majesty...but is this acceptable?"

Byleth looked down at the sketch. It was a cute, round-headed deer with small antlers and a small round body, large eyes and little arms and legs. Around its neck seems to be some kind of ribbon with a round thing for accent. She doesn't know what it is, could be a bell or something else.

"While I could make this with the soft felt cloths I have here to make it safe for children... I was thinking of using silk wool yarn with...what was it that you mentioned the technique was?" He turned to the young woman next to him.

"Crochet. It's a technique from Fodlan to make things from well made threads."

"Ah, yes. That one." The shopkeep turned his attention back to his guests. "It's going to be more time consuming since this is the first time I'm making this, so I'll be entrusting this job to her seeing that she knows the technique far better than I do." 

The young lady bowed her head. "It would be an honor to make something for the Crowned Prince." 

"She's been with me for quite a few years, and I have seen her work first hand. She's really skilled, Your Majesty, and I'm sure she will not disappoint you." 

Byleth nodded, still trying to remember where she had seen her. She looks like she's around the same age as Byleth, or maybe inbetween her and Claude's age. And now that it's been revealed that she has certain knowledge with Fodlan arts, either she had studied it there or she lived in Fodlan some years ago.

"I'm looking forward to it. Please send it directly to my chambers once it is done and I will pay you appropriately for your services." 

"Yes, Your Majesty." 

"Ah, I almost forgot. I'll be needing two of them." 

The shopkeep and his assistant looked at one another before looking at her questioningly. 

"Two, Your Majesty?"

"Yes."

"I...is it inappropriate to ask why two...? Are you going to give it to His Majesty?" 

Byleth smiled at that as she put on her disguise again. "No reason." 

As they left the shop and escorting the Queen back to the palace, Nader looked over at Byleth. 

Of course he's curious as to why she had requested two of those to be made. Malik had told him in passing that Byleth is rather fond of the Goneril heir, and will probably give it to the boy. 

"How are things with Judith, Nader?" Byleth asked him quietly, feeling that he has questions and diverting it away, as they walked the busy market streets.

"Hm? Everything's fine with between us." Nader answered. "I know the kiddo enough since childhood that he will do something like that so we didn't really drink everything he had offered. Not after what happened during your wedding." 

Byleth chuckled, stopping by a food stall (and making Farid frown because this is the third time she's buying food while they're out in the market) to buy Bamieh (small round donuts or bite-size churros covered in a deliciously sweet coating) snacks for the three of them. They left with three small bags of it and they ate it as soon as they resumed their walk.

"I see. And I feared that your relationship was ruined because of what he did."

"Don't worry. We're still good friends. We write to one another if we have the time." Nader assured her. "Why did you ask suddenly?"

"It's...nothing."

Nader frowned at that. "It's because of that young woman in the shop, right?"

Byleth gave him a half smile. "So, it wasn't just me who thought she looks like Judith."

"She doesn't have an illegitimate daughter who ran away if that's what you are thinking."

"I see..."

Byleth knows she had seen that face somewhere, and not just with Judith's semblance. Once back in the palace, as she was nursing Reus in her sitting room, Claude found her deep in thought as she held her baby to her breast.

"Is something the matter, my sweet?" Claude asked her as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head before sitting down next to her, one arm draped around her shoulder.

"No...it's nothing..." she replied, distracted as Reus continued to breastfeed and getting sleepy as he get full.

"That's not the face you make if it's really nothing. Our son's birthday is in a few days and you are making that face...what's wrong, Ylie?"

Byleth chewed on her lower lip, looking at Claude. He inclined his head, waiting for her to speak up.

"Well..." Byleth finally said. "I was down at the market with Farid and Nader, looking for a last minute gift for our child. And for Lukas. Something more personal."

"I see..."

"At the shop where Nader brought us to... The young woman there reminded me of Judith. Though Nader cleared up that she doesn't have any...illegitimate child who ran away. But I know I've seen her face somewhere..."

Claude pursed his lips at that. A young woman who has Daphnel genes?

His mother confirmed to him before his coronation that his Uncle Godfrey was eyeing someone from Daphnel.

And when Claude saw the portraits around Castle Riegan, he saw the one with his cousin in it. He did mention to his mother that she looks like Judith in a way.

The only conclusion he can think of is that the young woman Byleth has seen is his cousin, the late Godfrey's only daughter. Who had been missing since Godfrey's death and before Claude was announced to be the Leicester's Heir.

How did she end up in Almyra after all these years?

Reus finally let go of Byleth's breast, burped a little and yawned, stretching his little limbs.

"Well, I'll look into it. Don't worry." Claude said as he took his son from Byleth and stood up to make him burp. Byleth then covered herself up, frowning at him as he lightly tapped his son's back.

"There's no need to, Claude. My memory's probably playing tricks on me again. She probably just look like someone who hired our mercenary group in the past..."

Reus burped loudly (along with a fart that Claude grimaced at because there was something else that came out), and he burrowed his head onto Claude's shoulder as he tried to get comfortable to sleep.

Byleth stood up, pressing a kiss on top of Reus' head, before getting on a slight tiptoe to kiss Claude on the lips.

"I'll go change clothes and wait for you in bed. Make sure you clean him up properly and tuck him in comfortably."

"Yes dear." He looked down at his son, who is snuggling him. "How can you even sleep with poop in your pants?"

  
Reus Shahnaz von Riegan's first birthday arrived and everyone is in festive spirits. He was dressed up for the occassion, though he got a little fussy when they were putting on his clothes. Byleth and Claude wore matching clothes, as they sat in the King's Hall with Reus in Byleth's lap. Claude's parents were also seated next to the couple, unable to take their eyes away from their grandson and of how happy their son look. It's a sight they have gotten accustomed to over the year since he married Byleth.

Guests presented their gifts to the couple, starting from the twenty Governors of Almyra. Reus only sat there on his mother's lap as he watched them come and go, uninterested with them. The only time he reacted happily was when Malik came up with his wife and son, Forsyth (who is going to celebrate his first birthday soon too), who also happen to be the prince's playmate whenever his father brings him along to the palace. Reus also let out a happy squeal when he saw his Uncle Farid with his pregnant wife who's due to give birth in a few months. He tried to get out of his mother's lap and Farid picked him up with the permission of the Royal couple, giving him kisses and making Reus laugh delightedly.

And out of all the Almyrans, Nader's gift to the prince is the most ostentatious one, being the largest Nader bear along with a smaller bear that is suppose to be the Prince himself. Hasan grimaced at that, because he only got Reus a large white wyvern doll. Maeve felt like it's two grandfathers trying to outdo one another and it was amusing to watch. Claude, however, grimaced at the sight of the large Nader bear because Byleth's eyes lit up at its sight. The King of Almyra knew that it's not his son who is the happiest to see that bear.

When it was Duke Goneril's turn to give his gift, Reus brightened up at the sight of him and reached out his little hands. Holst held his hand, playing with him for a short while, while Lukas handed the gift to Claude.

Lorenz and Hilda approached next, handing their own gift to the couple. Lorenz and Claude exchanged friendly banter ("I see that your son took after your looks. I hope he doesn't grow up like you in regards to personality." "Hey, how about you get Hilda pregnant and then we can talk about how one's son suppose to grow up?" "I am just stating this as a fact for the future of Fodlan and Almyra.") at one another, making Hilda and Byleth roll their eyes.

Ferdinand and Dorothea were the next one in line, holding their own little Zeiss as they presented their gift to the prince. The two boys in their mother's arms stared at one another, with Zeiss putting his hand into his mouth to which Ferdinand idly took away. Dorothea and Byleth were amused by the silent communication between their babies.

Sylvain and Mercedes held their two year old son's hand as he walked up the steps and handed him their gift for him to hold out to the royal couple. Reus leaned forward on his mother's lap to reach out at Dimi, who moved closer without any preamble and held Reus' face with his hands, pressing a cute childish kiss onto the prince's cheek, making him giggle.

Annette and Felix were next, with Annette smiling brightly at the young prince, handing their gifts over. Claude noticed that Felix seems to have lost his scowl and actually enjoying the event. When he pointed it out to Byleth after the Fraldarius couple left, Byleth surmised that Felix must be enjoying life at the Gautier territory with Annette, especially when they saw Dimi ditch his own dad to get up on Felix's lap.

Ingrid and Ashe came up to them next, handing their gifts over. Reus stared up at Ashe, decided he likes him, and reached out his little hands to him. Ashe offered his pinky finger to the prince, who held onto it tightly, smiling and making happy noises as he played with it.

Marianne and Linhardt came up to them with a humble gift of learning materials from Fodlan for the prince, something Claude thanked them profusely because they're the only ones who bothered to think about the prince's education. While he agrees that they should let their son be a toddler and learn what any one year old can, there's no harm in getting them acquainted with books. Byleth only laughed at that, telling the Hevring couple that Claude is only saying that because Reus have ripped out some of his beloved books and was inconsolable for a few days until Byleth replaced them with Farid's help in acquiring a copy of said books.

Alois came up with the most practical gift one could give to a baby: he made a tall enough toy in shape of a tree that can help the prince stand and explore all sides of it, with little interactive toys that has been handpainted by his wife and daughter. Hasan then went to Alois' table to have their grandfather talks, doting at Reus over a tankard of drink. Maeve sighed tiredly at that, getting up and joining the Rangeld family.

They were surprised to see Bernadetta with Seteth, who handed over a compilation of Seteth's fables to the couple. The green haired advisor to the Archbishop explained to them that he sought out the help of Countess Varley to do the art for this gift, stating that it's their collaborative gift for the prince. Claude noticed though, as Seteth went back to their seat, some women were eyeing him. Byleth sighed tiredly at that. She has enough of the women of Almyra eyeing men from Fodlan, and besides, she knows that Seteth is entirely devoted to his only daughter, Flayn.

When it was Judith's turn to present her gift, Claude asked slyly what's up with her and Nader.

"Boy, I appreciate you looking out for us, but we don't really need help from a matchmaker like you." Judith told him as she turned her attention to the prince. "He looks exactly like you...I guess Fodlan has to be careful once he reaches the same age as you did when you met Her Majesty."

"Judith, you are hurting my feelings." Claude said indignantly. "And please. I'm King now...there's no need to call me 'Boy'..."

"If you'll stop being a failed matchmaker that you are, I will consider it. Nader and I are quite fine being good friends."

"But he resigned his post to travel back and forth between Almyra and Fodlan."

"That's between the two of us and none of your business."

Claude pouted at that while Byleth smiled at the two of them.

"Judith, can we talk later in private?" Byleth asked her quietly. Claude only looked at his wife, knowing what she has in mind. Judith inclined her head at that curiously and nodded.

The celebration lasted until evening, with their children playing with one another at one part of the hall. Lukas and Dimi, being the oldest in the group, looked after the crawling ones, enjoying being in their role as older brothers. Reus, Zeiss and Forsyth were playing with some of the toys given to the prince as gift, though they seem to have a preference for Alois' interactive tree toy while their parents and grandparents watched them with smiles on their faces.

When the children finally tuckered out from their playing, their parents picked them up and retired for the day. Byleth was amused by how her son seems to have enjoyed his first birthday, falling asleep as soon as his little head rested on her shoulder. She excused herself from the festivities and went back to the nursery to tuck in Reus.

The grandparents of the prince moved their conversation to one of Maeve's sitting room, instructing servants to bring some more drinks and snacks for them as Claude put a wrap on the event, thanking everyone who came.

Judith went to Byleth's sitting room as soon as she had finished changing into comfortable clothes. Claude was also there, holding Byleth by the waists, and looking into her eyes lovingly, doing some simple turning of a dance. Claude leaned down to nuzzle Byleth's nape, pressing light kisses.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Judith said, standing there with her hands on her hips. "I could come back next time."

Byleth let out an embarassed chuckle, nudging Claude away for a bit. "Sorry, Judith. Claude is just being grabby."

Claude rolled his eyes, straightening up. "Who wouldn't be grabby, seeing you so beautiful the whole day?"

"Okay, hold up kids. I'm not here to watch your sappy romance." Judith stopped them, raising her hands up. "I think I've seen enough of that back in Fodlan. What is it that you wanted to talk about so that we can get over it and Claude can finally get laid?"

Claude took a deep breath. "Must you really speak so bluntly?"

"If I have to, yes."

Byleth chuckled again, gesturing for her to sit down at the couch as the two of them also moved to the nearest seat. Claude has one hand running through Byleth's hair affectionately, something that Judith chose to ignore.

"Judith...I have to ask. Did...Claude's uncle...married someone from your family?" Byleth asked as Claude intertwined their free hand together.

"Godfrey? Yeah, he married my sister." Judith answered, making Claude look at her in surprise.

"So, we're related by marriage?" Claude asked. "Huh, no wonder my mother is happy when she learned my uncle married someone from Daphnel."

"I don't see why you are asking me this though. Is something the matter?" Judith frowned.

"Well, you see. Byleth here think she saw my cousin in one of the shops down at the market." Claude informed her. "She probably saw the portraits back at Castle Riegan..."

"Well...I've only seen Margriet when she was little." The older woman shrugged. "Since my sister died of illness, Godfrey had lessened his communication with House Daphnel until his death...as for Margriet, we really don't know what happened to her after his death..."

"Well, we can go tomorrow and check it for ourselves, right?"

Judith frowned. "Are you sure you're up for that, boy? I'm pretty sure you'd be too tired tomorrow. We can schedule it on another day."

Claude waved her worry away. "Don't worry, I can handle myself. It's not like we're going to be up all night...besides, it might be Teach here who's going to be tired tomorrow."

Byleth closed her eyes, her ears red. "Claude, stop talking so nonchalantly about such things."

"Right, I'll leave the two of you to do your business." Judith said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me then."

Claude and Byleth nodded at her, and Judith left the room. Claude then turned to Byleth with a charming smile that disarmed her for a moment.

"You know, seeing so many children around Reus earlier made me realize he needs a sibling. We can't always have Holst and Lukas over here often since Duke Goneril has work to do."

"What?" Byleth's voice cracked, then she let out a surprised squeal as Claude scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Claude!"

"What? You think I was joking earlier?"

"Claude, put me down!"

"Nope. The day may be over and our son's resting, but this time of the night is for the two of us."

The next day, Claude left a tired Byleth in their bed to rest, and prepared to go out with Judith to look into this woman that Byleth thinks is his cousin. Judith only raised an eyebrow at him, seeing that he has covered up his neck with a shawl. Claude shrugged, saying it's his disguise going out into the market incognito.

They sought out the shop together and found it being opened by none other by the woman they were going to have a chat with.

Judith stopped dead on her tracks, somehow recognizing the young woman.

"Margriet?"

The young woman turned to look and Claude saw her eyes widened at the sight of Judith standing there.

"Trudy, what's taking you so long? We need to finish Her Majesty's request. We're a day late already. She's benevolent but I'd rather not risk it..." the shopkeep said as he came out to check on her. Seeing her staring, he turned to look and saw Judith and Claude standing there.

Somehow, the shopkeep recognized Claude in his disguise.

"Oh...er...Your Majesty. Did you come to pick up Her Majesty's request instead? We're really sorry for being delayed..."

Claude held up a hand at that. "No, it's okay. A lot of the Governors and lower officials came to you to get something for my son. I appreciate it that you accomodated my wife's request."

The shopkeep bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Please come in...we'll be done with Her Majesty's request in a few hours."

Claude nodded, glancing at Judith. The shopkeep nudged his assistant to move and make some tea for their esteemed guests.

As they entered the shop, they were directed to the back room where a lot of his works were scattered about. Half done stuffed toys, wooden carvings and a lot of papers take up majority of the space. But at least there's one spot that is clean, and Claude surmised it's where they eat their food during work hours.

"I'm really sorry for the mess, Your Majesty." the shopkeep told him as he offered them some bamieh. "The Governors did not give me enough time to clean up as they demanded their gifts for the prince be delivered already..."

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it." The King of Almyra assured him easily. "Truth be told, I have a messy room until I married my one and only Queen."

The shopkeep smiled at that, letting out a chuckle. "It's hard to imagine, Your Majesty."

"Oh, I'm not pulling your leg here. She made me clean up our bedroom without any help from anyone right after we got married." Claude grimaced dramatically. "Anyways, you don't mind if we chat with you while you're working?"

The shop assistant returned with tea, setting it down on the table and pouring for the two of them. Judith only looked at her, wanting to reach out and hug her.

It's been how many years since she'd seen her niece. She thought she had lost all of the family members she cared for the most when Godfrey died.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It's not like I'm the one doing the bulk of work for Her Majesty's request. Gertrude here is the one with the skills needed for it. I'm just here for the finishing touches."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. Gertrude? Did his cousin changed her name?

"I see..." Claude replied, eyeing his supposed cousin as she sat down at the table and started working quietly. "How long has she been your assistant?"

"It's been a long time." the shopkeep mused. "I've lost count. But Trudy is the best assistant I have, even if she's from Fodlan. Oh, that feels relieving, finally able to say where I met her. It was hard to keep it a secret before you ascended the throne and married the Queen." The shopkeep sighed.

"From Fodlan, you say? That's interesting."

"Yes, I happened to come across her on my way back from a business in Fodlan. It seems like their escort were attacked by monsters and she barely got out alive. I would have dropped her off to any of her family member's place but she refused and insisted that I should take her because if a certain man found out she's alive...she said it'll put her grandfather in danger."

Ah, Lorenz's father has a lot of things to answer for. Claude doesn't want to do that to his friend, not now that there's peace between their lands (not to mention House Gloucester has been appointed one of the Ministers for the Queen of Fodlan) but if his uncle's death is a planned one instead of an accident, justice has to be meted out.

They chatted idly, while they worked on the gifts Byleth requested. Claude had snickered when he saw the finished product.

Two crocheted stuff deers, big as half of his hand, with a strong chain attached to their head, which is ideal to put on a bag or through the metal ring of a sword belt. The eyes were small studs of emerald while the decorative bow made of silk hosts a modest pear cut of a Beryl stone, its green almost opaque in comparison to the emerald studs, mined somewhere in the Sifar territory.

Byleth seems to be really fond of the Golden Deer House. He paid for the services rendered and stood up to leave. Looking at Judith, it seems like she wants to have a little talk with Gertrude. Leaving her there, hoping that they did found his missing cousin, Claude returned to the palace and sought out Byleth to show her the gifts for Reus and Lukas.

  
When everyone returned home after a few days, with Lukas holding onto the gift Byleth has given him, things settled down in the palace and work returned to its normal pace.

Claude received word a few weeks later that Judith has moved out of Fodlan, entrusting Daphnel to his retainer (again) to look after, and settled in Almyra in one of Nader's residences.

Malik raised an eyebrow at that, surprised that his uncle would actually settle down but Nader denied it, saying that he's only offering his place to Judith as a friend though Malik's spies have reported that Nader has been staying with Judith in the same house and never really left. And it seems like they have taken in a young woman who is a shopkeep's assistant with them.

Reports say that she looks like Judith, and Malik's brain went haywire because his uncle is not telling him anything. Is that woman actually his cousin? Or is she just Judith's wayward daughter and is not blood related to Nader? 

Claude only watched Malik bemusedly, occasionally teasing him about his obsession over his uncle's life.

At the same time, Byleth broke the news to Claude and his parents that she's pregnant again. Claude brightened up at that and kept to the same routine he did on taking care of her when she was pregnant with Reus.

He hopes it's a girl. 

He had always wanted a smaller version of Byleth to hold. Besides, it's not fair that she always get to tease him and Reus being the same. Especially when they sleep together on the bed. 

The King and Prince of Almyra were both on their stomach, sleeping, their legs sprawled out, after a tiring playtime. That was how Byleth found her husband and son when she entered the bedroom after she had finished her Audience with some Fodlan monks who did a pilgrimage to Almyra. They even have the same open mouth sleeping face.

Her second pregnancy is a lot easier for everyone, now that they know how to handle it. However, the Royal couple always get into a dispute when Claude will not let Byleth have bamieh every time and any time of the day.

Saena had to sigh deeply at that, while Maeve chuckled at how Claude tries to control his wife's cravings and failing. Saena then tried her best to convert Byleth's cravings to a much healthier food, and it failed many times until she hits the jackpot in the form of falafel and ample amount of faloodeh (a type of sorbet) serving to ease her sugar craving.

Though danger came to Byleth when she went into a premature labor, her water breaking two weeks earlier than her expected due date.

Claude was beside himself with worry, as Saena rushed to the royal bedchambers. It took longer than six hours and Claude was pacing around his office again, Malik (who is bouncing Reus on his knee to keep him entertained) and Farid keeping him company. He's worried that he might lose Byleth and he's the one to blame for that.

After two more hours, a servant came to tell them that Byleth has given birth to another prince, though he's in a delicate situation since he was born too early. Claude rushed to the bedchambers, and found Byleth laying there, her hair sprawled out and looking exhausted.

She seems paler as well.

Next to her is their second bundle of joy, though he's a bit smaller than Reus.

"We're lucky we didn't lose her during the delivery." Saena breathed out in relief as she fixed her things and prepared to leave. "She was bleeding excessively...I suggest laying off on making more babies in consecutive years until I check her health. I'll just go and get some stuff so I can check the second prince's health." And with that, she left the bedchambers, closing the door behind her to give the couple some privacy. 

Claude took the small bundle and tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at his second son.

He's so small. And cute.

He got his mother's fair skin and it looks like he's been blessed with a rich lock of Byleth's original blue hair, and when the baby opened his eyes, it was the same green eyes Claude has.

He sat down on the bed next to Byleth, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. The baby yawned at Claude, who chuckled.

"I was hoping for a princess, but he looks like you so I'm still happy. Now I can also tease you that you look like him."

Byleth smiled wanly. "You might think I'm crazy Claude...but...when I was giving birth to him and lost consciousness...I thought I heard Dimitri telling me it's not yet our time and helped me back here and when I came to, our baby's somehow safe..."

Claude stared at her then smiled, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I see...it looks like I owe Dimitri for keeping both of you safe." He pressed another kiss onto her forehead.

"I've decided to name him after Dimitri." Claude told her as he sat up straight, and hefted the baby more securely.

Byleth let out a dry chuckle. "And here I thought I wanted to name him Heydar, after one of your mighty generals in Almyran records."

Claude chuckled at that too. "Well, we did it with Reus, why not with him too? Dimitri Heydar."

"The Gautier Heir is already named Dmitry though..."

"I'm sure my father can think of a nickname." Claude assured her. "He did nicknamed Reus as Raz for some reason."

A polite knock on the door interrupted their talk and Claude told them to come in. Malik entered the room, holding Reus, and Farid following them closely.

"A bit smaller than Reus." Malik commented when Claude stood up to show Reus his baby brother.

"Claude...why is his hair...?" Farid asked tentatively, eyes flicking at Byleth and at Claude and finding no similarities. Byleth struggled to sit up and Farid rushed over to help her, propping her up with many pillows behind her back.

"This is...Ylie's original color." Claude explained. "Before whatever happened in Fodlan and transformed her into what you see of her now. Even Reus' eyes are hers."

"That's kind of hard to believe but if you say so..."

"Claude, please don't tell me you're going to give the second prince a long name as well?"

"Well, yes. We've decided to name him Dimitri Heydar." Claude smiled at his friend (who closed his eyes and took a deep breath) then showed the sleeping baby to Reus.

"Look, Reus. It's your baby brother, Dimitri. Isn't he adorable like maman?"

"Claude, there's a reason why us Almyrans have titles, and why we keep our names short."

"Yeah, I know. But the Royal family's not really a full-blooded Almyrans so we can get away with it."

The baby opened his eyes and then sneezed, one of the most adorable sounds ever heard inside that room.

Until he started crying.

Byleth sighed. "Claude, why do you always make your sons cry right after they are born? You did the same thing to Reus when he was born."

Claude went back to her, handing over the baby. As Byleth soothed the baby, Claude took Reus from Malik.

"So, who's up for the celebration of the second prince's birth and the first prince's second birthday in two months' time?" Claude asked them. "Bring your children as well, so that Reus will have playmates his age."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays:  
×Malik's son, Forsyth of Mafii: 24 Wyvern Moon 1188  
×Farid's son, Python of Phirria: 15 Ethereal Moon 1189  
×Dimitri Heydar von Riegan: 21 Harpstring Moon 1190
> 
> Names:  
×Margriet Gertrude von Riegan: Godfrey's missing daughter and Claude's cousin. I find it annoying that Claude's family tree isn't expounded upon like the Ylissean family and so I'm slapping more names to fill in the blanks
> 
> ×Mathair and Athair: Irish way of saying mom/dad  
×Maman: informal of mother in Persian/Iranian
> 
> ×As for the foods mentioned, it can be found [Here](http://persianfoodtours.com/persian-street-food/)


	6. Gloucester baby (and more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I display more of my bad naming skills

"I can't believe Ingrid was pregnant during our visit to Almyra." Sylvain said, dumbfounded, after one of his meetings as Minister with Ferdinand and Lorenz.

The other lords of Fodlan were also in attendance, which is held in the former Round Table of the Alliance Lords. They talked about the current situation within the whole of Fodlan and decided which ones are deemed important to report back to Almyra and which are deemed minor for them to deal with on their own.

Some lords are still at odds with those who have stood side by side with the King and Queen, oftentimes getting into arguments with them on how they should rule their lands, though there's one person they do not want to cross: Duke Goneril.

Holst Goneril, despite of not being a Minister and just a border lord, have more authority within the room than anyone else (though he prefer not to flaunt or use it for his own gain) for he personally have the ears of the King and Queen, Seteth's for the Church and Alois for the Knights of Seiros. And his brother-in-law is one of the Ministers.

No one in their right mind will make an enemy out of him, who is well placed and well connected politically speaking.

Linhardt, who accompanied the Edmunds to the meeting, actively avoided his father who still hasn't given up on getting him back into House Hevring and be its next leader despite of him marrying into House Edmund in the previous year. Margrave Edmund had stepped in that Linhardt is going to be the next Margrave and it took Ferdinand a few moments to calm down the tension between the two of them.

House Rowe's new Count, Theseus Forgall Rowe, was the only one with a troubling report. After the defeat of the Imperialists and the remnants of the Slitherers, the Viscount Kleiman is cooperating out of spite for the new kingdom. He doesn't attend the meetings, nor properly send reports to Sylvain about his territory. It always fall on Count Rowe to check into the Kleiman territory and make him report to Sylvain.

And to be honest, Sylvain doesn't have the strength to deal with him right now because Fraldarius' Duke, Felix's Uncle, is already being a handful with his really bad financial skills.

Not to mention Felix still don't want to return as Duke Fraldarius, no matter how much Sylvain talk to him, and preferred to stay in Garreg Mach with Annette.

Gaspard, now under Rowe's influence, seems to be doing well though it's pretty much obvious now that its citizens misses Ashe, who is still a Gaspard by name. They have nothing against Theseus, who took over his brother's position after that last fight with the King's forces. But they just miss those days of old when they see Ashe and his siblings walking around the market.

Charon, who have aided Galatea back then, became problematic when its previous lord died of illness and Catherine (or Cassandra as they still call her) is nowhere to be found. They had sent messengers to the Church in case they know where they could locate her but for now, it's under the care of a relative who somehow still clings to the old ways of the crest system that Claude and Byleth had ended together more efficiently than when Byleth was on her own.

House Bergliez, now under one the influence of a retainer for Aegir, seems to be having troubles from within. Some of the older Bergliez retainers doesn't welcome the Aegir retainer and would prefer that the noble house be brought down than still be used as some sort of political tool for the Aegirs.

Hevring is still demanding that Linhardt should go home after the meeting, since their territory is much larger than that of Edmund's now that Arundel and Ochs are theirs. Margrave Edmund had to be restrained from physically hurling Linhardt's father down the hallway. In the end, Linhardt told his father to let one of his cousins be his replacement because he's happy in Edmund and will not change his mind.

Thanks to Byleth's mandate, approved by the Church of Seiros (aka Seteth and the Cardinals), the Hresvelg territory have become part of the Aegir territory alongside Hrym and so far there's no problem going on. In fact, the people of the old Hresvelg territory seems happier under Ferdinand's rule.

The Viscounty of Nuvelle has been revived, with Ferdinand giving it to another retainer to look after, since they need the port of Nuvelle to ship goods to Brigid and Albinea faster than making their merchants go all the way to port Derdriu or to that one port in Fraldarius.

Rusalka and Boramas remained distant to the new kingdom despite of Rusalka sharing a border with Aegir, preferring to lead their own quiet lives, away from all of the politics. Ferdinand still send envoys to those territories in hopes that they will join them at the meetings.

House Ordelia in the Leicester Alliance have been handed over to Goneril's care by Ferdinand. And Holst happily took the territory and looked after them, making sure that the people are happy and safe.

The Daphnel territory, now under House Riegan's influence, seems to be doing well under the stewardship of Claude's retainer. Who would sometimes grumble because she has to accomodate lords she's not really fond of into the Riegan castle for the meeting. And when they do give her problem, Holst is always ready to the rescue, making Hilda tease her brother for always being there for her. At one point, Hilda flat out told Claude's retainer she wanted her to be her sister-in-law, which resulted to a lot of coughing and embarassed looks from the two of them.

Apart from those minor problems, things were relatively fine. From the occassional bandit problems (which they are trying to find a non-bloodshed solution like making more work available to them with the help from Almyra, but so far they have little success) and the crest beasts that seems to be low in numbers now, everything is going well. 

The three Ministers, along with their wives and children, were lounging in one of the rooms inside the Riegan castle with several snacks for the kids and toys strewn everywhere. Ashe and Ingrid were there as well, with Ingrid holding their baby whom they named Raian (after a great bow knight in Faerghus history), and listening to Sylvain ramble.

Dimi, Zeiss and Lukas played with one another, though Lukas mostly acted as the big brother to them, making sure they won't get hurt. Dimi is running around, chasing Zeiss (who is turning two in a few weeks time) to give him hugs, who doesn't seem to be too fond of it but would always get caught by the three year old Gautier heir.

"I mean, I knew Dorothea was pregnant as well at that time, and expected that she'd give birth on the way back. You're lucky the territory we passed through belonged to the King's sworn brother and got proper accommodations." Sylvain said, frowning at them. "How can you guys be so calm about letting your pregnant wives travel long distances when they're about to pop the baby out?"

"Ingrid carries small, Sylvain. But she's strong and healthy so there's no danger to our baby." Ashe assured him. The baby looked up at his dad, staring at him with his big round pale green eyes which he inherited from his father, his blonde baby hairs fair enough that it looks like wisps on his head.

Ashe smiled at him, making cute and doting faces and sound that goes along with it, making little Raian laugh and put his hands (covered with baby mittens) to his face, and kicking his mother's arm. Ingrid chuckled, adjusting her hold on him.

"I appreciate the concern, Sylvain. But our little Raian is fine." Ingrid told her friend who frowned at her like some concerned older brother.

"Dorothea insisted that she wanted to come along to the Crowned Prince's birthday." Ferdinand sighed, making Dorothea look over at him while she hold their second son in her arms. "Not to mention, they also held the celebration of the second prince's birth. She doesn't want to miss out on any of those."

"As much as I love and trust you, Ferdie, I don't think you can handle Zeiss when he's throwing a tantrum." Dorothea replied sweetly. "And our little Elffin has been delivered without any problem so let's leave it at that."

Sylvain sighed heavily at that. "Gods, how I wish I have your guts on making your pregnant wives travel that far..."

"I'm surprised that Mercedes isn't pregnant with your second child. Knowing you of all people..."

"Hey, it's called proper family planning, Dorothea." Sylvain defensively replied. Mercedes only chuckled at that.

"You may find it hard to believe, but our dear Sylvain really have changed."

"Mercedes, please don't. They're not going to take me seriously if you phrase it that way."

"It's still kind of surprising that we're all talking about babies and we're all settled down. We only used to talk about schoolworks and the war." Hilda said as she watched Dimi and Zeiss pore over a book they managed to pull down from a shelf. Lukas sat with them, curious as to what book they got. "Even Claude and the professor...well, the Queen, settled into it fast and now have two princes. Then again, Claude seems to be that kind of man who can't keep his hands to himself now that he's married to the love of his life..."

Hilda reached out to tap on Lorenz's knee urgently and he looked at her curiously. He was enjoying listening to their banter with his cup of tea.

"What is it?" he asked her as he placed his teacup down.

"Book." she replied shortly, making Lorenz look over and saw Zeiss about to rip out a page. He quickly stood up and crossed the room to save the poor book, making two of the boys upset while Lukas hurriedly walked over to Hilda. She hugged Lukas, who then buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Meanwhile, Lorenz pulled out another book (which looks like a copy of Seteth's children's fables) and sat down on the floor with the two boys to read it to them. Dimi and Zeiss hesitantly cuddled next to him seeing that he just took their book away, though by the time Lorenz had flipped five pages, Zeiss is comfortably sitting on Lorenz's lap while Dimi thought it's cool to hang around Lorenz's back like he always do with his Uncle Felix, his little arms around Lorenz's shoulders.

Sylvain hummed at that, while Mercedes frowned at him.

"Sylvain, there's no need for unsolicited advice from you." Mercedes told him. Sylvain held up his hands in defense.

"I haven't said anything, sweetheart."

"Oh, but I know what you're about to say. Just leave them alone."

Hilda looked over at them curiously as she hefted Lukas onto her lap to sit. Lukas seems to be growing too fast for her lap and it looks like she's trying to savor every little chance she can get on holding her nephew while he still fit on her lap. Over the two years since Holst had adopted the boy, the Gloucester couple have been overly fond of Lukas, that even Holst himself have to remind them not to spoil him too much. Especially Lorenz.

The Minister Gloucester have actually spoiled Lukas to the point the little Goneril is showing manipulative traits ("Uncle Lorenz let me ride his horse without him sitting with me." "Lukas, he was holding the reins, right?" "Uncle Lorenz loves me more than you do. He let me eat grapefruits." "Lukas, you are allergic to grapefruits." "No I'm not." "Lukas, look at your hands and lips. You're red and itchy all over!"). Holst have talked to Lorenz and Hilda to some extent about their fondness for Lukas and somehow he managed to nip the problem at the bud.

He can't face Byleth and Claude if Lukas turns out to be that kind of man. As much as he's showing that he's gifted on that area, Holst prefer it if Lukas would grow into a honorable man who would not resort to being manipulative to get the result that he wanted.

"What unsolicited advice...?" she asked, eyeing the two of them.

"Oh, you know. Him going to say 'you two should make babies'." Mercedes replied.

"Well, you have to admit that Lorenz is good with children. Even if he doesn't look like it." Sylvain told them. Hilda remained quiet at that. 

It actually took Lorenz quite some time to get adjusted with children for he used to talk to them like how he would talk to adults. But she's guessing that his long exposure to Lukas changed him for a bit.

Another reason why she doesn't want any children yet, because she's afraid that Lorenz might treat their child the way his father treated him. She doesn't want Lorenz to be detached from their child and only instill the obligations of a noble.

She's actually glad that Lorenz is now comfortable with children, as she watched him read to the Gautier and Aegir heir. When Dimi demanded more reading time when Lorenz finished with Seteth's fables, the older man sighed patiently with a smile and told him to pick out the book he wants to read.

"Fatherhood seems to fit him." Ferdinand agreed quietly as he watched them but turned his attention to his second son as the boy cried. It also triggered the crying for Galatea's heir.

"Oh dear." Mercedes chuckled as Dorothea and Ingrid both stood up with wry smiles as they tried to calm them down.

Ferdinand and Dorothea excused themselves and went to the adjacent room to change Elffin's cloth nappies, asking the nanny for their child to bring his extras to them, seeing that he had wet himself. Ingrid continued to rock her baby gently to calm him down.

A respectful knock on the door revealed the retainer that Hilda loves to tease to her brother. Lukas perked up upon seeing her and got off his Aunt's lap to run towards her.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him automatically, giving a strained smile towards Hilda to make her shut up since the pink haired girl is grinning at her.

"Duke Goneril is planning to leave tomorrow." she informed them as Lukas made some whining sounds, asking to be picked up. She hefted him up, grunting lightly since Lukas is too heavy for her and actually half of her size now. "He requests to have dinner with the Minister Gloucester and you, Hilda."

"I'll only go if you'll join us." Hilda replied with a cheeky grin. "If not, only Lorenz is going to be there."

Lorenz looked up from his reading session with Dimi and Zeiss with a frown. "Hilda, you shouldn't tease them. This has been going on for two years..."

"Hey, if my nephew calls her 'mother', then my brother should really make her his mother."

The retainer shook her head at that. "I'm sorry you have to see all this." she told Sylvain and the others in the room while Lorenz's attention was taken back by Dimi and Zeiss to continue reading.

"Oh, no, no... It's fine. Really." Sylvain reassured her. She bowed politely and made Lukas say bye bye to everyone before leaving with him, hefting him up higher and more secured in her arms.

"Hey Sylvain, how good is your planning on getting two people together?" Hilda suddenly said. Sylvain raised his hands at that defensively.

"I am not going to help you on this, Hilda. I don't want to get on the wrong side of Lord Holst and that woman."

"Ugh, you all are no fun. I should have asked Claude and the Professor for help while we were in Almyra."

After a frustrating dinner with her brother, where she still failed on convincing him to take the Riegan retainer as his lawful wife, Hilda proceeded to drink almost two decanters of wine. Lorenz found her drunk by the table, seemingly half asleep, in their assigned room and he sighed patiently as he closed the door behind him.

He should have not indulged Holst for an evening tea and should have looked after his wife instead.

He feels like he's failing her in some way.

He had been postponing their baby plans since he feels like he's not ready yet to have children with Hilda.

Though, ever since he warmed up to Lukas, he's been daydreaming a lot about his own Gloucester heir. Not to mention the others seem to be enjoying their time having a baby in their arms, or toddlers running around and causing mischief.

Even Claude managed to be a decent father to his two sons, from what he had seen during the second prince's celebration as well as the Crowned Prince's birthday. Claude seems to be pretty hands on with his little princes, seeing how the Crowned Prince cried for his father when one of the governors he's not really liking picked him up before he could run and hurt himself at the edge of the table. He even carried his second son delicately while Byleth carried their eldest due to his demands to be carried by his maman.

He walked over to Hilda, prying the half empty cup off her hand and hoisted her up in his arms. He carried her carefully back onto their bed, laying her gently there and covering her with the blankets. He reached around her head, untying her hair and taking her earrings off so she could sleep better.

He then walked back to the table to fix the empty decanters, asking himself questions he thought he'd never ask himself.

Is he ready to consummate their love?

Should he ask Sylvain for advice? No, it's not worth it. Sylvain would probably go over the top on his advice. It's a lot safer to ask Ferdinand.

If Hilda does get pregnant with their child, will he be able to provide everything she craves for?

How bad is a morning sickness?

Is it true that sometimes it's the husbands who get their wives' morning sickness?

He wants to have a son, but a daughter seems nice too, seeing how happy Alois is with his grown up daughter.

And with their combined genes, there's no doubt their child is going to be quite beautiful.

The more he thinks about it, the more Lorenz wants to have a daughter for he can name her Rose Caerwyn.

Ah, but he's getting ahead of himself.

He went to change his clothes and joined his drunkenly asleep wife and pulled her into his arms, brushing a few stray locks away from her face.

He knew that Hilda is pretty, but somehow seeing her like this makes her adorable instead. Enough to forget that she's physically stronger than him. Which he doesn't mind at all, since he still view her as that delicate maiden she always try to put up as her facade.

Lorenz pressed a loving kiss onto her forehead and closed his eyes, letting the tiredness claim him. He vaguely felt Hilda snuggling closer to him and her arms around his midriff.

He smiled at that sleepily.

Maybe the baby can wait for a few more months. He wants to savor these silent nights just the two of them.

News reached them from Garreg Mach a few months later that Annette is pregnant and Sylvain is hurrying over to the Officer's Academy with Mercedes and their son to celebrate it.

The Gloucester couple has sent their regards since they're strapped down with work while Hilda chortled one night how much Felix must be suffering with Sylvain's proud brother affection that he's not holding back on showing ever since he saw Holst being affectionate ("It was a suffocating affection. My brother is hardly the ideal role model on how older brothers should be. Maybe a role model of a father, but not brother." Hilda told him but Sylvain ignored her since Holst is everything he wanted out of an older brother) to his sister and found that it's normal and healthy to show such thing around those he considers as extended family.

A month afterwards, it was reported that the Gautier couple is having baby number two and Lorenz wondered where do they find time to make one.

Sylvain is a lot busier than any of the Ministers, seeing he has a lot to deal with Kleiman (and looking for ways to return that area to the remaining people of Duscur who are now residing in Mateus) and his search for Dedue is still ongoing because he wants his friend to be the steward for their reclaimed territory once Sylvain manages to get old Kleiman out legally.

One evening, after their dinner, Hilda leaned on Lorenz's shoulder as they relaxed in the sitting room with a freshly brewed Rose Petal tea they both enjoy so much on the side table.

"Hey Lorenz?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you think...it's time for us to try and have a baby too?"

Lorenz looked down at her. He saw her frown and her little nervous biting of her lowerlip.

It looks like she's been stewing on that question for quite some time, she's not even looking into his eyes.

She's quite adorable when she's genuinely shy.

"Well, I have been thinking about it." Lorenz admitted as he took the teapot and poured the two of them some tea. "But I won't pressure you if you think you're just being pressured into it because everyone around us are having children. Parenthood is something we cannot rush or take for granted."

He handed her a cup of tea and Hilda blurted out, "And here I thought you're the one not ready yet."

Lorenz blinked at that, then laughed. "I'll admit that I wasn't entirely ready to have children when we got married. But it's been some time now and I think it's time that we fill in our own nursery. But as I have said, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to."

Hilda set down her cup and and looked at him indignantly. "Well, I wouldn't be asking you like this if I'm not ready to have one!"

"Hilda, you shouldn't let peer pressure--" 

"I AM DEFINITELY NOT PEER PRESSURED INTO THIS, MISTER LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER." Hilda yelled at him, standing up in frustration. "Ugh! At least Claude never had any problem getting the professor into his bed TWICE."

"Well, why would he have problems if they're married already? They're suppose to sleep on the same bed after all, unless Almyra have some weird tradition of married couples are not supposed to sleep together unless they are to consummate their marriage."

"I can't believe you are this dense, Lorenz! You may be smart but you're so...so...so stupid on picking up cues!"

She stormed out of the room and went into bed, huddling under the thick blankets.

It took a moment for Lorenz to process what she meant as he stared at the door where she had left.

He coughed in embarassment when he finally realized that Hilda is telling him outright that she wants to try to make a baby that night and not on any other night.

Lorenz sighed into his cup.

She should have told him outright that she wants to do it tonight, even without preparations on his part to make it memorable for the two of them.

Well, now he has to plan on how to make it up to her and grant her wish to have a baby.

He hopes if ever they get a daughter, she would be upfront with what she wants from her father to avoid any confusion like this.

"Well, look at you children." Byleth said, surprised to see a lot of early stages of pregnancy around her in Garreg Mach, two days after the celebration of the New Year in Fodlan where she had presided the celebrations. "All grown up and making bigger families."

They were in the office of the Archbishop, where they all gathered after they have given their proper greetings to her as Archbishop in the Audience Chamber. Seteth has requested Marianne and Linhardt to accompany him earlier to give the orphans living in the monastery their yearly gifts (apart from the birthday gifts they receive). A tradition that Byleth started with just a few things like a few educational materials, clothes, shoes, and a little pocket money.

Annette blushed at that while Mercedes laughed. Felix looked away in embarassment, and the Aegir coupleb. Sylvain, however, grinned at her.

"Well, Your Majesty. We could say the same that motherhood have made you more beautiful. And you're growing out your hair too. Does His Majesty love it that way?"

That earned him a scowl and a soft "What?" from Claude, who had just approached them, carrying the second prince in one arm while holding the Crowned Prince's hand with the other.

"I see that you still haven't lost your cheerfulness." Byleth chuckled as she picked up her son. "Despite of the problems you have reported."

"Yeah, well. With baby number two on the way, it's not so hard to be happy."

Claude looked over at Hilda, who seems to be quiet in her corner. Lorenz seems to be worried for her as well.

"What's the matter, Hilda? Not feeling well?" Claude asked.

Everyone looked over at her but Hilda gestured that she's fine. Zeiss and Dimi looked at one another 

"It's nothing, really. Just feeling bloated and all. Maybe I should cut down on some foods and drinks..."

"You rarely eat!" Lorenz told her, his brows furrowed. "You kept turning away foods you used to love and I am honestly at my wits end worrying about you."

"That's so sweet of you, Lorenz, but I'm fine. Really."

Mercedes, Byleth and Dorothea looked at one another, while Claude crouched down for Dimi and Zeiss to see the second prince (that Hasan have affectionately nicknamed Mitya). Dimi affectiontely kissed Mitya's cheek, making the baby giggle. Zeiss then pulled on Claude to see his baby brother, being held by his nanny behind Dorothea.

Ferdinand took Elffin from his nanny and talked with Claude about how he fare on having two boys (especially when one of them is pretty active on running already), and if he ever wishes to have a baby girl. Annette joined them, taking another look at the two baby boys while Dimi demanded to be carried by his Uncle Felix. Sylvain pouted at his son, touching the tip of his nose lightly with his forefinger, and picked up Zeiss who seems to be happy being high up.

Not that his dad is short. It just so happens that Sylvain is taller than any of the dads present.

The three women walked over to Hilda, making her shrink back suddenly. Even Lorenz took a half step forward to protect her.

"Hilda, sweetie, when was your last period?" Dorothea asked her.

"I didn't get any last month. It's probably due to stress." the pink haired girl replied. Byleth chuckled at that.

"That's what I also said when I was a few weeks in carrying Reus." she told Hilda, making the boy in her arms look at her.

"Me? What did I do?" Reus said defensively in his cutesy voice and the Gloucester couple was reminded of Claude when he was a bit defensive when he's caught red handed on snooping around Byleth's rooms when he was still a student.

It doesn't help that he's a carbon copy of his father with his looks. If his hair was a bit longer, there's no doubt Claude would have braided it.

Byleth chuckled at that, rubbing the tips of their noses together. "You came to us like the blessing you are."

Reus let out a giggle, holding her face with his little hands as Byleth made loud kissy noises against his neck. It elicited a high peal of laughter from the Crowned Prince, making Claude look over at them curiously.

Seeing their Queen act like that though, unnerved those who have witnessed it. They used to know her as that battle-hardened mercenary/General, that they couldn't even imagine that she'd be quite hands on with raising their children. This is also the widest smile they had seen on her face, and they were all present on the biggest events of her life with Claude.

Hilda placed a hand over her tummy, staring at Byleth and Reus who snuggled his mother, playing idly with the necklace Claude had gifted her many years ago.

Does Byleth means that Hilda is...?

"Wait. It was only one time..." Hilda said. Mercedes let out a chuckle.

"It also only took Sylvain one time with our first baby."

"But..."

"Oh Hilda, sweetheart." Dorothea sighed, smiling. "While it's true that it took me and Ferdie a couple of tries with our first, it was an easy first try with our second."

Mercedes placed a hand on her cheek, looking at the singer. "Oh my, that's quite a bold statement, Dorothea."

Dorothea only chuckled at that. "Not as bold as our Queen here. I'm curious as to how many tries it took them, seeing that they're always joined together by...the hips..."

She smiled slyly at Byleth with that double implication. Byleth coughed at that, looking down at Reus who is still fiddling with her necklace.

Mercedes and Dorothea's jaw dropped slightly at her silence.

"Well, I guess...Almyran men are that healthy..." Dorothea said.

"He's always been healthy, Dorothea. He knows the consequences if he ever gets sick." Byleth told her. 

The Gloucester couple stared at them. Lorenz looked down at Hilda's stomach after his brain processed it.

She's pregnant with his child?

Mercedes noticed Lorenz's action and she smiled at him.

"I could check her if you want, Lorenz. To make sure we're not misleading anyone."

Lorenz blinked at that, then cleared his throat. "Ahem, well...that's...very kind of you. Thank you, Mercedes."

Mercedes held out her hand to Hilda, who took it and they walked away to a private room.

Claude walked over to them, worried, while Mitya yawned in his arms. "Is Hilda really sick? Why is Mercedes taking her somewhere?"

"Oh, don't worry Your Majesty. Just a routine check." Dorothea told him.

Marianne and Linhardt, who had finally been freed from their duties, came into the room and found everyone seemed to be grouped into two large groups.

"Did we miss anything?" Linhardt asked. "We passed by Mercedes and Hilda."

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." Dorothea replied cheerfully. "So, when are we going to see little Edmunds from the two of you?"

Linhardt scowled at that while Marianne shyly looked away, her cheeks red.

"I was planning within the month but now that you asked, I don't want to do it anymore."

Marianne hit him lightly on his upper arm, making him pout at her.

"What? We did agree, right?" 

"Yes, but there's no need to inform everyone about it."

"You know what, I'm leaving this conversation. I don't want my children to hear any of this." Byleth suddenly said as she nudged Claude to move back to Ferdinand's group.

When Mercedes did confirm that Hilda is pregnant, Lorenz pulled her into a hug and became quite fussy with her for the whole duration of her pregnancy.

Hilda exchanged letters with Mercedes and Annette frequently, though she and Annette learns more from Mercedes compared to their physicians and midwives about not what to do and what to eat to have a healthy baby.

Annette's letters were amusing, as she told them that Felix is the one suffering morning illness and it made him grumpier towards other people who showed concern for him when he suddenly have the urge to throw up.

Mercedes also shared that Sylvain is suffering a slight morning sickness, but it seems like he's the one suffering the cravings.

Hilda told them in writing that Lorenz is the one suffering the back pains and indigestions, but it didn't stop him from being fussy over her. Holst and Lukas dropped by the Gloucester territory on her second trimester to give her some gifts (a crib Holst has commissioned) for her incoming baby.

Marianne, who joined in the pregnancy train two months after Hilda was announced pregnant, have written to them that Linhardt is having insomnia and headaches because of it. It was amusing to think that the sleepy head, soon-to-be Margrave Edmund (Marianne's adoptive father had decided to pass it on Linhardt once the baby is born) can't sleep at all when that's all he ever do when he's not doing research.

Dorothea, Ferdinand, Ingrid and Ashe were all amused that their friends decided to have babies in the same year.

Annette is the first one to give birth during the first of the Wyvern Moon. She's sad that she wasn't able to attend Reus' third birthday and Mitya's first birthday that year, she was glad to give birth to a healthy baby boy. Felix took the liberty of naming the boy Alexis Lewyn, making Annette frown because she thought he's going to name the boy after Dimitri.

Though she did realize later that the Alexis name is somewhat derived from Dimitri's "Alexandre" and she went "Aww, you did name our child after him."

To which Felix actively denied. He could deny all he want though, but the soft and tender looks he gives to his son as he hold him says otherwise. Sylvain and Ingrid knows him best and that he used to have that same expression when talking to Dimitri when they were children.

Mercedes gave birth to the second son of Gautier on the twenty-first of the Red Wolf Moon. Sylvain gave him the name of Conrad Evan, after one of those gallant knights in Faerghus' stories. He's quite happy to have another ginger in the fold, though he hopes he'll have the texture of his mother's hair, like with Dimi. Sylvain's hair sticks out in all direction when he doesn't fix it properly in the morning and he knows the hassle.

When Hilda gave birth to the Gloucester heir, no one knows who cried harder in happiness: Holst or Lorenz. Five-year old Lukas was ecstatic to know that he has a baby cousin and couldn't wait to introduce him to his little brothers Reus and Mitya back in Almyra.

And true to the Gloucester and Goneril way of naming children, Lorenz and Hilda decided to give him the name of Evander Magni.

Marianne gave birth to mini Linhardt, to her adoptive father's amusement, during the twenty-ninth of Lone Moon. Their baby, named Saleh, has his green hair and his temperament. The only time he cries is when he's hungry or he needs a cloth nappy change. He likes to sleep just like his father, who found it convenient at times since their sleep is uninterrupted. Margrave Edmund agreed to Linhardt's request to let the boy carry the Hevring and Edmund name together.

When the King and Queen received those news one after the other, Claude snuggled up sweetly to Byleth (who was reading up about something of Almyran religion) one night and making her frown at him suspiciously.

"Why are you snuggling me like that, Claude?" she asked him as she closed her book and took off her glasses.

"Nothing? I just wanted to snuggle. Is something wrong with that?" Claude replied innocently.

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him. "No babies."

"What? I'm not... Honestly, Ylie. I am offended." Claude huffed indignantly, pushing himself away from her and crossing his arms with a pout.

"You know what Saena said. No babies until I'm in the healthy standard for her."

"But you are already healthy and recovered from giving birth to Mitya."

"Aha, so you really planned to do it tonight."

Claude pouted further. "No! I just want to snuggle. Jeez... I'm not going to risk your life, even if I want a daughter so badly..."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, setting aside her book and glasses to her sidetable. Seeing her skeptical look, Claude took further offense and turned his back at her, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Byleth let out an amused laugh as she scooted over next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and peering over at him.

"Claude?"

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you."

Byleth chuckled, lifting her hand to play with his earlobe. "Claude..."

Claude swatted her finger away, making Byleth smile bigger. She hugged him from behind, snaking her hand through his arms and resting her fingers on his beard.

She idly rubbed the pad of her fingers against it, annoying Claude. He lifted his head to free his beard but at the same time the back of his head hit the top of Byleth's as she timely pressed her face onto his back.

"Ow..." Byleth said in a low tone, freeing her hand to rub her head.

Claude turned around to face her, rubbing the spot on his head. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, you can't just turn things around here and be the mad one."

"Then why did you have to do that?"

"Because you're touching me when I don't want to be touched for I'm mad at you, thinking I just want to make babies."

"Claude, you sound so childish."

"You sound childish too, Byleth. We're even here."

Byleth grabbed his face and squished it between her palms. "You are so frustratingly cute when you pout."

Claude scowled at that, trying to free his face. "Teach, stop that."

"I won't until you smile."

"Squishing my face will only annoy me more."

"No it won't."

"Argh..." Claude grunted as he tried to free his face again and then grabbed her sides to tickle her.

It was the first surprising thing he found out about her during their early days as a married couple. Byleth is extremely ticklish when she's not in a serious mode of thinking.

It's like...the mercenary and the professor work was all like a costume or a facade and take that all out, the real Byleth comes out: expressive, doting mother who loves to eat a lot and spar for fun, and also happens to be really ticklish.

Claude has to wonder if she developed her poker face expression to hide the fact that she's ticklish and that's why she never let another man hold her before. He tried to imagine Jeralt tickling her and it doesn't seem to be far off from what really happened.

There was a journal entry for that one after all, but Jeralt only managed to see a small sliver of smile that he thought he imagined.

It was Byleth's turn to turn away from him, moving far from his reach (though she couldn't really go that far or else she'll fall). Claude grinned at that and pinned her hips down to the bed as he closed the distance between them.

He wrapped his arms and legs around her, rendering her immobile and unable to escape as he tickled her.

"Claude stop that!" Byleth wheezed, trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't think I will do that, Byleth. This is your punishment for--!" Claude was cut off when Byleth elbowed him hard and he let go of her.

"Teach, that's not fair...to use fighting techniques..." he pouted as he massaged his rib.

"Sorry." she told him with an embarrassed smile. She wrapped her arms around him, with Claude flinching slightly in defense just in case she do something while his guard is down.

Claude looked at her, and puckered his lips. Byleth gave him a peace offering of a kiss and Claude smiled at that, pulling her close into his arms. He then started running his fingers through her hair as some kind of routine to make the two of them sleepy.

Byleth found it relaxing when he threads his fingers from her scalp down to the tips. And when he gets tired of doing that since her hair is longer now, he would pressed his fingers onto her scalp and continue to massage her. Sometimes he would scratch it for no reason but Byleth likes it so she would just snuggled closer to him when he does that.

They were dozing off, with Claude's hand slowing down on his massage, when they heard Mitya cry in the other room.

The two of them grunted tiredly at that, separating for a bit and waiting for the other to stand up to check on their baby.

"Claude, go check on your son..."

"He's your son too. He's probably hungry to cry this late into the night..."

"He just got his milk a few hours ago... And that's not a hungry cry." she tapped his abdomen consolingly to make him agree to be the one to check on Mitya.

Claude let out a sigh as he rolled out of bed and walked to the other room.

Turns out, Mitya was bitten by a mosquito and Claude had to apply ointment to it so that it'll not be itchy for him. He then picked him up and swayed him to sleep again, humming a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Babies birthdays:  
×Elffin von Aegir: 22 Horsebow Moon 1190  
×Raian Ubert: 25 Horsebow Moon 1190  
×Alexis Lewyn Fraldarius: 1 Wyvern Moon 1191  
×Conrand Evan Gautier: 21 Red Wolf Moon 1191  
×Evander Magni Gloucester: 6 Ethereal Moon 1191  
×Saleh von Hevring-Edmund: 29 Lone Moon 1191
> 
> *Baby Name Ref:  
×Elffin = Fire Emblem: Binding Blade  
×Raian = Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem; I went for this spelling instead of Ryan bec it looks more fitting in a way?  
×Alexis = taken from Alexandre as stated  
×Lewyn= Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
×Conrad =Fire Emblem Echoes  
×Evander = Fire Emblem Blazing Sword. It's not really a name in the game but there's a place in game called Arcadia and mythology-wise, a hero named Evander lived there  
×Saleh = Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones


	7. Carpet Destroyer

Claude couldn't wait to get back home.

He's been away for a few months, doing some inspection around Aidyl and Meides along with Malik (and a handful of Claude's Almyran Immortal Corp as his security escort), leaving Byleth and their two sons in the care of his parents and Farid.

Their trip in Aidyl, as far as Malik is concerned, was kind of dangerous. The Governor has hosted the King and his retinue for three nights while they rested in that area before moving to the town that borders Aidyl and Meides.

The Governor's wife, one that continues to be part of the anti-Byleth faction (despite of her husband being a Claude supporter), tried to drug Claude one evening but Malik caught her dropping the liquid into the King's cup before she handed it over to Claude.

Malik took the cup away from an indignant Claude but relented when he saw the dark look in his friend's face as he took the Governor's cup and switched them.

It would have been much easier for Malik to demand the Governor to cast his wife aside if she had tried to poison Claude, but she tried to get it on with him instead. The two of them heard in passing the next morning that the Governor and his wife had an exciting night and probably they'll have their own heirs. Aidyl is in need of an heir after all, since they've been married for quite some time.

Of course the Governor's wife wasn't entirely thrilled with that, judging from the disgusted look she threw at Malik during their lunch. It's too much to assume that the kind Governor forced himself on her, seeing that he respected his wife more than anything. But since Malik has no idea how strong the drug is, the possibility is endless.

He had informed Claude about it in private and the King thanked him profusely for saving his ass. He was prepared for poison but not for that kind of drug. Claude thinks it's about time to look into those kind of things and if they actually work because as far as he knows, synthesised aphrodisiacs don't exist or just plain myths.

If Malik didn't caught her in time, the State Secretary knew Byleth will personally execute Claude for letting his guard down and having bastard princes.

When they saw the Capital at the distance, Claude spurred his wyvern to fly on ahead, making Malik sigh. He guess Claude really hates being far from his wife and kids, so maybe Malik can arrange something for the whole Royal family when the King is going out for inspections.

Malik doesn't like the idea though, of having the whole Royal family out there. Everyone knows how strong their King and Queen are, but that was when they still don't have kids to look after. Malik has seen in his younger years that some parents would throw themselves into danger to protect their children.

As soon as they landed inside the Almyra palace, Claude dismounted and asked a nearby squire where his wife and children are.

"Her Majesty's in the eastern courtyard with the princes, Your Majesty." the squire informed him, taking the reins and leading Omar to his resting place.

"I'll check back on you and work on those papers after I see Teach." Claude told Malik who only sighed.

"Take the day off, Claude. Or maybe two days." he told him firmly, making the younger man look at him curiously.

Kings are not really allowed to have day offs, though they can take a few hours break. Especially with a large territory like theirs plus Fodlan. Byleth had assured him that she has everything covered for Fodlan but Claude couldn't help but still worry for her.

She's been Queen for how many years now, and an exemptional one to everyone's surprise. She made a few mistakes here and there but it's more of a social thing than a ruler thing. At times, Claude wonders if she's treating everything the way she would treat things as if they were in a classroom. Some of her methods looked like she's actually teaching the Governors who are giving them trouble.

"What got into you?" Claude asked him, turning around and placing his hands on his hips.

"You've been working tirelessly for the past years, and you haven't really toured Her Majesty outside of the palace walls apart from the time she needs to go for Royal duties." Malik replied, placing a brotherly hand onto Claude's shoulder. "It would be nice if you bring her out there with the kids."

Claude blinked at that.

Yeah, well. Things have been kind of hectic. They only managed to make babies when they had down time. Once or twice, they get into arguments because they're both tired after work and their patience really thin.

Arguments are normal and they always make up to one another before actually going to sleep.

"And you?" Claude asked him. "Don't tell me you're going to take up the work I'm going to leave behind. I can't have that."

Malik smiled at him. "I'm not going to coddle you anymore, Claude. The paperworks aren't urgent so you can leave them idle at least for a few days. I'm not going to touch them."

"No, I mean, aren't you going home as well to spend time with your son?"

"Oh, I will go home in a few days. I just need to check on things."

  
Claude went to the eastern courtyard and found Byleth sitting there on a bench, watching their kids (a three year old and a one and half year old) walk around the well-maintained grass and holding onto their stuffed toys that got dragged around and stained by the grass.

The Crowned Prince seems to have taken a liking on holding up his little brother and walking around with him. The Second Prince only held onto his older brother, looking down at his feet as he walked on the grass. There are times that Mitya would make a distressed noise and struggle to get his older brother's hands off him, preferring to walk on his own.

Mitya crouched low on the grass, pulling on something and Reus had to stop him on putting it into his mouth. Byleth has to stand up from her seat and crouched next to her children, taking the dirty grass Mitya has in his hands.

Mitya's expression turned upset and Byleth blinked at that.

He had shown that he has inherited Byleth's poker face since his birthday some months ago, only staring up at people and judging them silently.

While it was enjoyable for the Royal couple see the Governors be unnerved by him, it also frustrates them that they can barely get an expression out of him. Sure, they managed a few giggles here and there but he mostly remained poker faced.

At one point, Claude pressed his ear onto his child's chest to see if he has a beating heart, since that was the thing holding Byleth back from expressing herself.

Mitya does have a healthy heartbeat, and a strong kick when he kicked Claude in the face to make him go away.

His action did not only upset Mitya, but it also upset Byleth, as she remembered her condition. It took Claude a few days to console Byleth, apologizing for his insensitive actions.

The only people Mitya liked showing his expressions to are his grandmother and his Uncle Farid.

Especially his Uncle Farid. It was only with Farid that they heard Mitya laughing delightedly.

Not even his grandfather ever got a laugh out of Mitya. He never encountered that kind of problem with Reus.

"That was dirty, Mitya. You'll get sick if you put that into your mouth." Byleth told him gently, picking him up. Reus stood closer to her, his hands holding onto her dress, and looking at how his brother is upset.

"Aw, I can't believe you made him upset." Claude finally said as he approached them with a gentle smile. Reus brightened up at the sight of him and instantly went to run up to him.

"Baba!"

"Hey, kiddo." Claude greeted him, picking him up and pressing a fond kiss onto his cheek. Reus grimaced at that, rubbing his cheek where Claude's beard has scratched him.

Byleth smiled at him as he came closer to them. "I thought you won't be home until evening."

Claude leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Well, we managed to catch some nice winds on the way so we didn't really have any problem flying home."

He lightly pinched Mitya's cheek who had now rested his little head on his mother's shoulder, staring up at his father and older brother.

"I'm surprised that you're on your own. Where's Farid and my parents?"

"Your parents went to visit Nader and Judith. Your mother seems to be fond of your cousin..."

Claude smiled at that. "Yeah, well. She's the only remembrance we have of my Uncle. Can't really blame her."

"I sent Farid home to Phirria, since we heard Python got sick. Saena went with him to check on the boy. I just hope it's nothing serious but judging how distressed he was..."

The King of Almyra frowned at that. Yeah, recently a lot of kids seem to be getting sick and it's not even the flu season.

Thankfully the Princes of Almyra hasn't contracted any kind of illness.

He just hopes it's not some kind of plague or something. He doesn't want anything like that under his watch.

Mitya turned his head and buried his face into his mother's nape, encircling his little arms around her. Byleth hefted him more securely in her arms.

"You should get some rest, Claude." Byleth frowned at him, finally noticing the tiredness around his eyes.

Claude reached out to hold her waist as he lead her back inside the palace while Reus sat securely in one arm. "I'm not going to sleep while my loved ones are all awake and having fun without me."

"Baba?" Reus cut in. "I want a pet. Banma and banpa told me to ask you. Maman already said I can have one."

Claude blinked at that, then looked at Byleth who gave him a smile. He then turned his attention back to his son as they stopped by the stairs leading to the playroom.

"A pet huh? Grandma and grandpa said that you should ask me for permission? But maman already gave hers, so why still ask me?"

Reus nodded at that seriously. "Maman said it's because you're the one getting me a pet that is not dangerous."

Claude chuckled at that and ruffled his kid's hair affectionately.

"Okay then. We'll see to that tomorrow. Baba is tired and would rather spend time indoors with you, maman and Mitya."

Reus pouted at that, removing Claude's hand from his hair as they walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry, my little prince. We'll get you a pet, Baba promise." Claude told him, as he smoothed out Reus' hair. "Now, please stop pouting?"

Mitya, who had turned his head to look at them while still resting his cheek on his mother's shoulder, cracked a smile that Claude stared at.

Byleth looked at her husband curiously. "Is Mitya making faces at you?"

Reus turned his attention to his little brother. "He's smiling."

He wiggled out of his father's arm as soon as they reached the door to the playroom. He opened the door and waited for Byleth to put Mitya down on the carpet.

"Isn't it reading time?" Byleth asked her eldest, who pouted at that while Mitya went straight for the building blocks made by his Grandpa Alois.

"Can't we read next time?"

"Uncle Seteth is going to be sad if he hears you say that. He made that for you."

Reus looked at Claude who also sat down on the carpet to play with Mitya.

"But Baba is here. I want to play with him and Mitya."

Byleth sighed. There's nothing wrong with letting kids play, but Reus seems to be refusing the books recently. She doesn't know why but it's probably because of those unruly and whiny kids the other Governors have brought to be playmates with the prince in hopes to be in a good political position once he grows up.

If only Forsyth and Python, the only other two children in Almyra that she considers to be family thanks to their fathers, could stay longer in the palace when their parents bring them around...

And she doesn't want to ruin reading time for her son. She wants him to grow up liking to read for fun, and not out of chore.

"Okay then. But promise me we'll read next time with Baba, okay?"

Reus nodded at that and he hurried over to Claude and Mitya. Byleth watched them fondly, thinking how lucky she is to have met Claude and have quite a journey in life with him. It has been quite a few years now since they met outside Remire, but it all still feels like it was just yesterday.

She had always thought she'd live and die as a mercenary, alongside her father and his company. And now, they're blessed with two adorable little boys.

How she wish she can slow down time so that she can cherish all of these blessings in her life.

She watched Claude trick Reus into learning his letters while Mitya scrambled up to his other side and watch them curiously.

Byleth still couldn't shake off what Claude had admitted to her previously.

Of how he wanted a daughter.

It's true that the Almyran family is lacking on female members.

But what's the guarantee that if ever she gets pregnant again, the baby is going to be a girl? When she had looked into the family tree of the royal family, it's mostly males. There's only a handful of princesses that became Queen of Almyra. It goes to show that the genes within the Almyran royal family is deeply inclined towards the male gender.

How can she, a humble commoner of birth and who have no idea who are the rest of her family is apart from Jeralt and her mother, give Claude a daughter when it's his genes that is actually getting in the way?

How many times does it have to take for them to have a little princess?

She shuddered at the thought. She's not really that young, being in her early thirties. Saena did say that the healthiest time to have babies for women were around twenty-five to thirty years of age.

Well, it could stretch up to thirty-five but there's going to be a little complication.

Claude woke up early the next morning and slid out of bed carefully so that he won't wake Byleth up. He put on his robe and quietly left the room and went straight to the kitchens.

The cooks there were already busy, with pots clanging and the knives chopping up ingredients. It also smells like a batch of bread is being baked and Claude felt his stomach grumble.

He absolutely loves the kitchens, where all the magic of cooking happens. It's a totally different kind of cooking compared to what he usually do (which Byleth frowned upon now more than ever because he left a vial of an experimental poison in a reachable area that Reus almost consumed if Farid wasn't fast enough to stop him), and Claude knows good food puts everyone in a good mood.

And what's a better way to cheer up his Queen who seem to be feeling down last night? Breakfast in bed and a picnic date out in a nearby lake.

One of the cooks noticed him looking around and she frowned.

"Your Majesty, breakfast is still underway." she told him. "We'll send it along once it's done."

"Oh, it's okay. Just looking through things here." Claude answered her as he found a basket worth using for the picnic he has in mind. "Thinking of a good picnic menu."

"A picnic menu, Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, well. Malik made me realize that my wife hasn't really been out of these walls unless it's for official duties..." Claude smiled at the cook, embarrassed. "I figured it'd be nice to treat her with something nice."

The cook's assistant looked up from his duties and grinned at Claude.

"Your Majesty really love her, huh? You are making us Almyran men look bad when it comes to treating our wives right. No offense."

Claude laughed at that. "None taken since I am guilty of loving her that much. I'll wait for our breakfast and I'll bring it up to our rooms so you can make a picnic menu for me."

"Are the princes coming along as well, Your Majesty? Or is it just a romantic picnic for just the two of you?" the cook asked him. "I could easily make Her Majesty's favorite sandwich and maybe a fruity drink but if the princes are coming along...well, that really needs some attention to."

Claude smiled apologetically at that. Reus has become picky with his foods recently, and Mitya seems to only like foods with cheese and mushroom in it.

The cheese obsession reminded Claude of Dimitri himself, and he wondered briefly if Sylvain's kid loves cheese too (no he doesn't have obsession with cheese, thankfully). Because, as crazy as it sounds, Claude is inclined to think that the name has some sort of influence on a child's love for cheese.

"Yes, the princes are coming with us. Wouldn't be much of a family picnic without the kids."

The cook sighed at that. "I'll see what I can do, Your Majesty."

It took a while for their breakfast to be finished and Claude brought the tray up to the bedroom, hoping that he won't trip over the stairs carrying the heavy thing. He nudged open the door to their bedroom and smiled affectiontely when he saw Byleth already awake, sitting on the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, love." He greeted her as he went over and placed the food onto the table.

"I thought you already went to do your work." Byleth mumbled.

"Nah, today is family day for me." Claude informed her as he set up the breakfast tray for her and brought it over to the bed. "I had the kitchens prepare our food for our picnic later so eat these and I'll wake the kids."

He pressed a kiss onto her forehead but as soon as he turned to leave the room, Reus bursted into the room still in his jammies. He ran headlong into Claude while Mitya stood by the door, holding his own white wyvern stuffed toy, and looking confused as to why his older brother had woke him up early and dragged him to their parents' rooms.

His hair was sticking out in all directions and Byleth found it amusing because it looks like her dad's when he just woke up after a bad case of hangover and his braids off.

Claude hoisted his eldest up in his arms. "Well, someone's an early bird."

"We're getting my pet!"

Byleth got out of bed, careful not to knock the breakfast tray off, and went to get Mitya who didn't move an inch from the doorway. She picked him up and he immediately encircled his arms around her, yawning. Byleth has to stop and bend down to pick up the stuffed toy Mitya had dropped.

Claude sat down on the bed and sat Reus on his lap. "Okay, but first. You have to know how big of a responsibility it is to look after a pet. Baba and maman will help you if you need it, especiallly with feeding it until you are big enough to handle it."

Byleth sat next to them, and picked on the breakfast Claude has set down for her. She held out a thin strip of fruit to Mitya who turned his head away from it.

Are one year and a half year olds suppose to be this picky? Reus ate almost anything before at that age, and they had to regulate how much and what he eats so that he still stays healthy. But now, they're both picky.

Reus nodded eagerly at his father's words. "I will love my pet as much as baba loves Omar! Or maman with Aenir!"

"You are too young to have a wyvern." Claude frowned.

Byleth rolled her eyes. "Your father said you got your wyvern egg at that same age when you cried for it."

Claude furrowed his brow further. "That's...they gave it to me as a gift..."

"Seriously Claude, who remembers exactly when things happened during your childhood?" Byleth asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Your parents and Nader agreed on the same thing. It's unfair that you're not letting your son have a wyvern egg of his own."

"I'm not getting him a wyvern. Why are you suddenly being the enabler?" Claude said firmly and looked down at his son ("I've always been your enabler, Claude. Why shouldn't I be the enabler for my own kids?" Byleth told him). "How about a cat, Reus? Or a puppy?"

Reus pouted at that but didn't say anything.

Maybe a cat won't be so bad? But he wants a flying pet.

Maybe he can get a bird or something like it?

"Okay." he replied petulantly. Claude pinched his little nose lightly.

"Pouting will not get you anywhere, kiddo. You'll get your wyvern once you are of age."

  
Claude brought his family to the lake he always frequented back in his younger years, his escape haven, when things are too much to handle in the palace.

It was a short distance flying on their wyverns and Byleth was actually surprised that such a tranquil place even exist just northeast of the Capital. Then again, she never did left the place for the sole purpose of sightseeing.

The lake is the clearest oasis she had ever seen in any of her travels. Sloping mountains framed the place in a picturesque scene, adding to its beauty. A few dwarf trees, somewhat akin to the small trees and shrubs around the Almyran capital, dotted the place and Byleth noticed a tree she had only seen once in her life.

The white clusters of blooms on its branches made it look like the clouds dropped a piece of them onto the trees that dotted the place.

The Wayfarer tree.

She didn't know it was from Almyra.

The tree that her dad said years ago is the symbol of beauty and deceit. She can't fully remember the story behind it apart from the a young traveller who was tricked and left to die but she does remember seeing it when her father worked at Fodlan's Throat when she was young.

She can't remember though, on which area she saw it. As far as she knows, she never stepped foot into Almyra so it's probably around the border. She could always ask Claude or anyone else if such tree was planted by the border.

Maybe the tree she saw got cut down already? It has been how many years after all.

They touched down gently, with Claude having Reus and the picnic basket sit with him while Mitya stays with his mom. Claude set up the picnic blanket while Reus ran to the edge of the lake curiously, since it's the first time he had seen such thing.

"Reus." Byleth called him back as she let Mitya go on all fours on the blanket while Claude is still setting up. The King only chuckled at his youngest who is making it hard for him to completely spread the blanket out.

Reus turned to look at his mom, back at the lake for a short moment, then ran back to his parents.

"Where's my pet?" Reus asked Claude who finally got Mitya to move and finish preparing their picnic spot.

"We're getting your pet when we go home." Claude assured him as he laid on his back and pulled both of his sons to his chest. "Come here, give baba a hug."

Mitya squirmed and got on his torso and sat up while Reus laid his head on Claude's shoulder. Byleth sat next to him, snaking her hand into his free one.

Claude smiled at her, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"I'm sure you have questions about this place." He said then he grunted when Mitya suddenly lifted himself up and brought his whole weight down on his dad's abdomen.

"Oof, Mitya...you are heavy with all that cheese you ate this morning." Claude muttered as he tried to stop his youngest from doing it again but failed. Mitya did it for two more times before Byleth took him and sat him down on her lap.

"Your sons seem to like it when you suffer." Byleth chuckled.

"Like you. You made me wait for five years. I never waited for anyone that long. Not to mention Hilda kept teasing me about it every chance she gets. It was torture, Teach."

"You know that I didn't have any say on that, Claude." She frowned. "You know better than anyone else how much I regret not being there. We could have prevented everything that happened much earlier..."

Claude smiled at her gently as he pulled her to lie down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder while Mitya laid on top of her. Mitya nestled contentedly between the two of them, touching his dad's clothes and then turning to touch Byleth's clothes as if he's trying to figure out what cloth it was made from.

"I know, Teach. Still, I'm glad that you came back to us...don't ever leave us again like that."

"I won't Claude. I can't trust you looking after the kids after all."

Claude let out a chuckle, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

It feels nice to hold his whole family, his whole world, in his arms.

Reus lifted himself up and looked at his mom.

"Maman."

"Yes baby?"

Reus crawled over his dad's chest and leaned forward to kiss Byleth on the nose. Mitya, seeing his older brother do that, mimicked him and kissed Byleth as well.

"Hey, no kiss for baba?" Claude pouted.

Reus stared at him for a moment, then pecked his dad on the cheek. Mitya just laid back down on his mother.

"Did you brought us out here so that you can take a nap while we look after you?" Byleth asked him.

"Well, yes and no. Figured you haven't really seen Almyra as a whole place despite of three years living here...might as well bring you and our kids for some relaxation. You can also fish in the lake. I brought some fishing gears."

Byleth brightened up at that. It's been a long time since she fished. Claude laughed upon seeing her getting excited on fishing.

She's still so cute no matter how many times he saw her do that expression. Or no matter how many times he watched her do her own thing, he still manages to fall in love with her again and again.

He hopes Sothis, wherever she is, will not take this happiness away from them.

Claude got up and went to get the fishing gears for her and she took them from him, kissing him on the lips soundly that Claude wished he could just kiss her all day.

Hmm. Maybe later that evening they could do that.

While Byleth set up her spot for fishing at the fishing dock not far from their location, Mitya rummaged around the basket for something to eat. Claude picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Looking for cheese, kiddo?" he asked him, and his son looked at him with bright eyes.

Oh gods, Mitya looks like a mini Byleth when his eyes sparkle like that and Claude couldn't help but squish his son in a tight hug. Mitya, annoyed by his dad, tried to push him away but stopped when Claude handed him a cube-cut Almyran-made feta cheese covered what seems to be some kind of nut (it's crushed pistachio).

Of course Mitya tried to remove those but found his hands sticky with the honey on the cheese and he shook his little hand to free it from the accursed nuts. When it failed, he placed his hand into his mouth and ate it.

He doesn't seem to mind the saltiness of the pistachio. In a matter of moments, he's eating the cheese and frowning at it curiously since he never had anything like it before.

Claude resisted the urge to smother his son with hugs.

Reus, meanwhile, went up to his mother as he's curious to what she's doing.

"Maman?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing, sweetheart. Your grandpa taught me this when I was young and this was our bonding time."

"Banpa taught you?"

"Oh, not banpa. Your other grandpa, my father."

"Banpa Aloosh?"

"Grandpa Alois is really bad with fishing." Byleth told him, thankful that she managed to control her tongue and did not flat out say Alois sucks on fishing. Reus is too young to hear any curse words. What more if he hears it from an Archbishop? Imagine the lecture she'll get from Alois, Seteth and the Cardinals.

"I have many banpas?" Reus said, surprised.

"Well, if you count grandpa Nader into it, yes you do have a lot of grandpas." Byleth answered him as she let him clamber up on her lap and touched the fishing rod.

"Who's my other banpa?"

"Your grandpa Jeralt was my father. He's a good friend of your grandpa Alois, who then became my somewhat adoptive father."

"Where is he now?"

Byleth smiled sadly at that, looking out at the lake wistfully. "Grandpa Jeralt died before you were born. Maman wasn't strong enough to save him but at least he's now with your grandma Rhosyn in the other side. Maybe watching over us right now."

Reus looked up at her, noticing her sad smile. He then turned around on her lap to hug her.

It was one of the most comforting hugs Byleth ever received and she's married to Claude who is a hugging machine.

She guess kids really just have that therapeutic effect when they show physical affections toward their parents.

After a few successful fishing session that took at least an hour (she returned the fish back into the lake after letting Reus have a look at them curiously), the mother and son returned to the spot where Claude and Mitya seems to be dozing off after eating a few of the foods they had brought over.

Reus mischievously took a piece of grape from the basket and placed it in his dad's slightly opened mouth. Claude started awake by the sensation, putting a hand to get the intrusive grape out of his mouth. 

Reus laughed at that and went straight into his mother's protective arms.

"Reus..." Claude said, exasperated. "Don't do that..."

Byleth chuckled bemusedly at that as she opened the cover of the buttermilk potato salad and taking a spoonful of bite. Reus curiously tried one small potato and seemed to like it, asking for more. 

"Reus just wanted to play with you, Little Deer. Besides, you really should keep your mouth closed when sleeping." She said as soon as she finished with her food and continued to feed Reus.

"Well...you could have shook me awake...and it's not my fault. I'm deadbeat from working...I usually don't sleep like that."

"I know, Claude, and we shouldn't have gone here if you're just going to nap. You could have done that in our bedroom."

"And rob you of the chance to get some fishing to relax? Nah. Besides, fresh air would do you and the kids some good. Away from all the politics."

Reus took the spoon from his mother, taking more of the potato and stuffing his face with it. Claude scooted over, with Mitya in his arms, and rested his head on Byleth's lap.

"Don't eat too much, Ylie."

"Claude, I will eat as much as I like."

"No, I mean, don't eat too much that it will overflow the spoon and then the food will drop on my face."

"Then don't sleep there."

"But your lap is comfy." he grinned at her, turning his face towards her crotch area. Byleth flicked his forehead at that.

"Behave, Claude."

"I am."

Mitya reached out his hand and placed it on his dad's mouth to shut him up. Claude peered at his son, and noticed that his movement woke him up. Mitya then rolled off his dad and went to his older brother, curious as to what he's eating.

Reus picked out a piece and held it out him and Mitya took it, looking at it curiously. And since it looks like it's covered in some kind of cheese (it's not), he tentatively tasted it.

Claude and Byleth saw him frown, looking at the potato as if it had offended him while he chews the piece inside his mouth. Claude shifted his position to look at their kids.

"Does it taste good, kiddo?"

Mitya smacked his lips a few times, still processing the taste.

Well, it's not so bad.

He then shove the rest of the potato into his mouth.

"Cheese and potatoes." Claude sighed, looking back at Byleth. "Are you sure you didn't give birth to Dimitri's reincarnation?"

Byleth shrugged at that. "You'd like that, though. I'm sure."

He smiled at that. Yeah, maybe. Dimitri deserves a second chance in life. At least this time, Dimitri has no choice but to listen to Claude and Byleth as his parents.

Afterwards, Reus and Mitya were playing near a tree, putting the fallen blossoms into a small bouquet and little Mitya brought it back to his parents.

Claude will have to give them a lesson about how dangerous that tree is especially when it bear its fruit. It may look delicious but it's poisonous to humans.

Which is why it's part of Claude's ingredients for his hobby. Byleth has already told him she doesn't want her children dabbling in such dangerous hobby, but they might need it in the long run. He still hasn't unified his own damn Court after all.

Opposition is necessary in any politics, as long as they don't do anything that will harm anyone.

Reus had gotten around the tree, and stopped to stare at a seemingly large kitten.

It looks like it's a full size cat, with its tufted ears and silvery gray coat and large paws. Its tail seem to be a tad short for its specie. But it still retained that innocent look of a kitten.

The two of them stared at one another, the kitten seemingly on alert.

Reus took a step forward it, curious. He had never seen such kitten before and he wants to pet it.

The kitten stepped back, ready to bolt, but Reus reached out to pat its head lightly. And it seemed to be curious of that sensation, the kitten moved closer to him.

Reus crouched down, petting the unbelievably soft gray fur. The kitten sat in front of him, purring quite loudly and rubbing its head against his hand.

It made the little prince of Almyra smile widely.

Discarding his gathered wayfarer blooms, he gently picked up the kitten which is almost half his size and dragged it back to his parents.

"Baba! Maman!"

They all looked up at him and Byleth saw the large cat. Claude, meanwhile, was alarmed to see his son carrying the said feline.

Why is he carrying a lynx kitten of all things? Why is it in their area in the first place?

And if a kitten is in their area, it means the adult ones are probably nearby, which doesn't make sense.

Those felines normally avoid any human interaction...

"Hey kiddo....uh, what do you have there?" he asked carefully, eyeing the feline that his son dropped in front of them.

"A cat. I'm keeping it. I like it."

"Uh...but kiddo..." 

"Aw, it looks adorable and fluffy..." Byleth cooed at it.

"Byleth, no."

"Oh hush, Claude. It's just a cat."

Byleth reached out to pat its head as well and the kitten laid down on its side, purring. In a pique, Byleth scratched its tummy and the feline seem to enjoy it as it rolled over to expose its underside. It only lasted a few seconds though, before it swiped its big paw down at Byleth's wrist and rested it there and the feline biting lightly on her wrist as a warning.

"Byleth—! "

"Oh, it's alright Claude. Just a playful bite." she assured him as she moved the kitten closer to her. "This is the first time I've seen a cat this big in Almyra."

"That's...because it's one of the most dangerous feline predator in Almyra and they mostly live up north, around Elion and Pios. A different breed of it lives in Meides too. And that's actually still a kitten." Claude explained to them as he kept Mitya far from its reach.

"That thick fur is their protection against the snow up there, and those large paws are used to hunt down their dinner. Mostly hares." He added, watching his wife and eldest son adore the little lynx.

Byleth frowned when she felt something against the kitten's underside, that had prompted the defensive bite.

"It's injured." she said softly, making Reus look up at her.

"Injured? Let's get help!"

Byleth smiled at him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Maman will help it."

Claude frowned as Byleth concentrated on her palm and let the healing magic pass through.

"You are not planning on bringing that lynx back with us, are you, Teach?" he asked doubtfully as she finished the healing. The feline looked at the spot where Byleth had healed them and then proceeded to lick the fur down. After that, it got up and purred at Byleth, getting on her lap and reaching up her shoulders to rub its face against hers.

"Why not? This can be your son's pet." she told him as she scratched the feline by its ears.

Reus blinked.

Maman is giving permission to let him have the cat?

He looked at his dad hopefully.

"We are so not bringing that back home." Claude muttered.

"So Claude, tell me why you have a lynx kitten laying down on your mother's favorite carpet." His father, Hasan, asked him that evening. He had just returned from visiting Nader and Judith with his wife and the first thing that got reported to him was that Claude and Byleth brought back a dangerous feline as pet for his grandson.

The Royal family has gathered in one of the carpeted balcony overlooking the gardens below. Byleth, Reus and Mitya were entertaining the lynx with a makeshift cat toy. Claude and his father were seated at the couch not far from them.

"I...have no idea, father." Claude answered him. "Byleth and Reus ganged up on me with their sad, pleading eyes...and Mitya even joined them."

Hasan only stared at him then shook his head. "You are hopeless."

"I didn't have a choice. If you were there, you'd probably do the same thing."

"Oh, he did such thing when you were younger, Claude." Maeve, his mother, joined in as she sat next to them. "That's how you got your first wyvern egg."

Claude frowned at that. "Didn't...you give me that egg for my birthday?"

Maeve laughed at that. "No, we had other things in mind to give you as a gift back then. But you won't stop crying when you had to part ways with Nader's wyvern, your father had to look for a baby wyvern for you."

Claude and Hasan looked at her, flustered by her revelations.

"Honey, I thought you promised me you'll not tell him that I searched for a wyvern egg?"

"I don't remember crying because of Nader's wyvern."

Maeve only looked at them bemusedly. "Like father, like son."

The two Almyran men shook their head and focused on the lynx.

"You know the diet is for the lynx, right? Are you sure you'd be able to handle it?" 

"We do have the best hunters around... Though that means they have to work double time when it's off season..." Claude answered him, frowning.

His hunters won't like it one bit. The food diet for such lynx involves a lot of game meat, which is going to be tough around the time animals they eat go into hibernation or migrate to other areas.

"Does Byleth knows that the lynx eats deer too?" Maeve asked curiously as the lynx now got tired of the toy and left Byleth and her sons.

Claude idly scratched the lynx on its head when it approached him and settled on curling by his feet. "No deer. I will not allow it to eat deer. Byleth will not agree to it as well."

Maeve chuckled. "Still living up to the Golden Deer theme, I see."

"Hey, kiddo." Hasan greeted his grandson, picking up Reus who had walked up to them and sat him on his lap. Byleth sat down next to Maeve and Mitya reached out to his grandma. "Have you decided on a name for your pet?"

Claude frowned at him. "Earlier you were against me on bringing this lynx back here."

"I just said you're hopeless."

Claude felt the lynx move around his feet. He didn't pay any attention to it until he heard his mother "Oh no" softly and Byleth went "Oh dear".

He looked down and found the lynx at the middle of the carpet, scratching vigorously. It stopped for a moment to look at the Royal family, feeling their stares, before pointedly ignoring them and continued on what its doing.

"Hey, don't do that." Claude scolded the feline, standing up. The feline, startled, tried to run away but its claws were stuck in the thick carpet.

Claude knelt down to disentangle the threads, sighing tiredly.

He also needed to commission a scratching post for this cat or else every decorative surface inside the palace will be scratched.

Behind him, he heard his father declare something petty.

"You know what? I'm going to name it 'carpet destroyer'."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Hasan." Maeve chided him gently. "It's an old carpet anyway..."

"That carpet is your favorite from all those that was gifted to us during our wedding. Of course I'm upset."

"You say it's my favorite, but you're the one upset."

Claude carried the feline in his arms like how he would have carried his own sons when they were still an infant.

Hasan glared at the feline. "Carpet destroyer."

On his lap, his grandson piped up cheerfully. "Carp!"

"Yeah...I don't think naming a feline after a fish specie is gonna work..." Claude said but Byleth chimed in.

"Carp sounds nice. And they have the same color scheme of the silver carp I caught earlier, though its fur is in the darker shades."

"Byleth, this has nothing to do with fishing."

"Carp!" Mitya said softly, mimicking his older brother and raising his hands in the air.

Claude sighed at that, defeated.


	8. Princes, Princess, Promise

Byleth has been living in Almyra for some time now, and yet she's still impressed every time by how Almyrans celebrate their festivals that spans for a week.

She's even more impressed every time they celebrate the founding of Almyra, which also coincides with their wedding anniversary, on the 30th day of the Ethereal Moon.

The celebration of the Establishment of Garreg Mach that is on the 25th kept Byleth on a tight schedule, flying to Fodlan days ahead of the celebration and she also stays over until the 27th for Seteth's birthday (he had told her time and again that she doesn't have to stay but she insists). She has to work her wyvern double time if she wanted to reach the Almyran capital on time for the festival and their wedding anniversary.

It always kept Claude on edge because he can't look after two hyperactive kids (the only time Mitya is really active) during the festival and still be able to do his duties as King. A five year old and a three year old who keeps running around and getting themselves hurt is exhausting for a full time King, even if he has nannies to look after them when he's on official duty.

Farid is always there to help with the kids, but his son Python (who is a year older than Mitya) is full of mischief and had probably influenced Mitya.

Once, they dropped some bugs on the passing guards that got into their clothes. They both ran as fast as they could and hid in one of the rooms. They got locked in though, and the palace was in an uproar, looking for the missing kids.

They were found asleep in the room by one of the guards, who saw Carp sitting patiently outside the said room after a few hours. It was thanks to that incident that Hasan tolerates the big cat and accepted it into their family.

For the week that leads up to the exact date of the Founding of Almyra, various events were held that ranges from cooking contests, wyvern grooming (the first time Byleth experienced this contest, she was shocked that they have wyverns just for show like how Fodlan nobles does with their show horses), and wyvern races to name a few.

Byleth regrets that she couldn't see the race events during the time she's away but she has to do her duties to Fodlan too.

The Royal family normally do not join such competitions, as it was made for the enjoyment of their people.

But they do have one event where they show off their skills as to why they are the ruling family: Archery. It is everything in Almyra after all, since you can't put food on the table if you can't hunt properly with a bow and arrow (yeah, you can still use the lances or other weapons to hunt but a true hunter uses bow and arrow). 

A good Almyran soldier can hit a target if they practice hard enough in their respective institutes.

A high ranking Almyran would have been taught by their family's best general since childhood.

And as for the Royal Family, they are taught as early as three years old by an older relative. Claude was kind of fortunate-yet-unfortunate that he has his father and Nader as his teachers. Those two treated his training stage as something to continue their childish rivalry.

Nader was a good teacher when it's just the two of them, even though little Claude ends up with bruises due to sword studies and some welts on his hands for trying to draw Nader's heavy bow. He just becomes that fool of a teacher whenever Claude's parents are around.

It was really annoying for Claude back then. Never got anything done at all.

Thankfully now, Reus and Mitya are being personally taught by their grandfather whenever he has free time. And he's much gentler and kinder in teaching them compared when he takes over Nader's lessons with Claude.

At least the Princes hasn't been tied to horses yet.

Which Claude would always point out and Hasan just grins at him, saying that if he didn't do any of that, he'd be dead at a young age and they won't have Byleth and the kids around at all.

"I did use to say that we should keep our eyes on the prize, but I didn't mean it literally. I know my son is quite the prize, but you shouldn't be so obvious with it. He'll use it against you." Byleth heard her mother-in-law said bemusedly and she snapped back to reality.

She had just got home a few hours before dawn and Claude was already preparing for the Archery exhibition against Nader, his father and his sworn brothers. The other Governors have also sent their best archers to join it.

And right now, the exhibition is on full swing, with each archer showing off their skills.

Malik and Farid showed everyone why they deserved their position, since supposedly there was a drunken challenged issued against them that they didn't deserve their position while Byleth was away.

Hasan and Nader seem to be having their own little competition. Maeve and Judith only looked at each other in a defeated manner because no matter how old those two get, they act like fools. It's fun to watch though.

Especially when they teamed up with Malik and Farid against Claude.

The poor King of Almyra was pressured to keep up his lead because his children are watching.

He doesn't want them to think that their Baba can't win against their grandfather, and give them reason to use that as an excuse to get away with getting spoiled by their grandparents.

Byleth has also joined the exhibition, seeing it as an excuse to get some physical workout.

Sure, she and Claude still trains when they have time to keep in shape, but being on the actual grounds with opponents of high caliber gives her that adrenaline rush that she can only experience in a battlefield.

At least this time, she doesn't really have to use the Divine Pulse for anything trivial.

She has her now really long hair braided up at the sides and tied into a ponytail and has her sniper clothes on to match Claude.

However, Claude has taken off his top because he's feeling restricted by them (not really, the smug King of Almyra just wants to show off his body to Byleth as if she doesn't see it every time they sleep or take bath together and it's actually working because she doesn't see him working up a sweat like that in a different physical activity that doesn't require two people*) and shooting at the targets with precision, making it look like he's not even trying.

And Byleth was caught staring at her husband's well-toned torso, admiring those muscles and noticing the tell-tale scars from the past battles in Fodlan where she had to use the Divine Pulse to save his ass and yet he still got severely injured that Marianne and Linhardt had to threaten him that they will personally send him to his grave if he won't stay still in bed to recover.

Well, injured is better than dead.

She flushed at that, giving her mother-in-law a shy smile. "I'm sorry."

"You know that he's doing this on purpose, to make you lose concentration because you got to admit that you're quite the skilled archer. Every able soldier of Almyra, who had trained so much, is threatened that you will end their career. Even I can't compete with you." Maeve told her with a smile, cupping Byleth's face and squeezing her affectionately. "I am so glad you married Claude. I thought I was going to end up with a stuck-up daughter-in-law and I won't have anyone to talk to about such things."

Byleth returned her smile through her squished face.

It took her a long time to get used on having a real mother figure, since the closest she had back in Fodlan was Judith. In a way.

And Mercedes. But she won't tell anyone that.

It feels great to have a whole family. And while it would be much better if Jeralt was with them, showing these Almyrans what the legendary Blade Breaker can do, Byleth has fully accepted that he's gone and probably happily resting with her mother. She always put flowers on their graves whenever she visits Fodlan and just sitting there in silence, watching the clouds as she usually does as a kid while waiting for Jeralt to come home.

They heard the crowd suddenly cheer loudly and the two Queens of Almyra turned their attention to the grounds.

It seems like Hasan and Nader have taken up Claude's challenge and have taken off their top as well and doing a robin hood hit after one another. Claude only grimaced at that while Maeve frowned at her husband.

"Those two really act like children."

Byleth let out a chuckle at that while Judith came up to them, with the two Princes of Almyra holding her hand and their big pet cat following behind her.

"The kids wanted to follow their grandma down here." Judith explained as Reus ran up to his grandmother and hugged her midriff.

Mitya held up his hand to Byleth, who had to set down her bow to pick him up. The three year old boy then placed his little hands on her face.

"The men of Almyra loves to show off, huh?" Judith said, looking over at the precious idiots of their lives.

Maeve only shrugged at that after she had showered Reus with kisses. "I've long since accepted I married an idiot and gave birth to a slightly-not-idiot."

Judith snickered at that. "Well, Nader only becomes an idiot when your husband is around, so I'm not complaining. He's actually quite a thoughtful man, I can't believe you wrestled him."

"He started it." Maeve defensively said. "As much as I love annoying my son, I care for him and his well-being."

When the men returned to the resting area, Byleth only raised her eyebrow at her husband who came up to her with a grin as he took Mitya from her arms and winking at her playfully.

"Good luck, Your Majesty." he told her. "I won't be seeing you in the finals after all. It's going to be me against my father."

"Nonsense." Byleth replied as she tiptoed a little to kiss her youngest son and then ruffled her eldest's hair. 

"What? No kiss for me?" Claude asked playfully.

"I could punch you in the guts but that's not going to be fair now, right?"

Claude only snickered at that and then positioned himself in her view, with Mitya sitting on his shoulder and making a mess of his hair.

Reus stood next to him on tiptoe, wanting to see his mother take her spot and then inclined her head to look at her target.

She readied her bow, nocking it, and then let it loose to hit just below the bullseye.

There was a collective gasp as Byleth pouted at that, and Claude grinning at the sidelines. As expected from the favorite teacher in Garreg Mach.

Shaking her hand loose, she tried again and this time it hit the bullseye.

By now, Mitya has rested his own head on top of Claude's, watching his mother as he played with his father's ears.

Byleth let out a sigh and nocked another arrow. She needs to hit it right at the bullseye for two more times so that she'll face Claude in the finals, unseating her father-in-law and Nader from their position one after the other.

When she finally hit the first bullseye, Nader let out a tired sigh. "Can't really hope of getting a win over the Queen huh?" 

Judith only chuckled at that. "Didn't she handily beat you in a sparring session back then?" 

"That was different. I was not ready to be thrown to the ground suddenly like Maeve did."

"Are Almyran men known to make such excuses?" Judith asked her friend. Maeve laughed.

"Wait till you hear Claude later once Byleth beats his ass."

Judith grimaced at that. "All I'm going to hear is Claude gushing over how lovely his wife is. I can't believe they're still on the honeymoon stage of their marriage, seeing the eldest prince is now five years old."

"If only you've seen Maeve and Hasan back then too, when the kiddo is still young." Nader told her.

"Hey, we're not that bad." Hasan replied. 

"The kiddo went through a lot of embarrassment apart from the death threats from his own cousins. Why do you think we're close? He had half of mind not to marry at all if he didn't met the Queen."

The loud cheering from the crowd signaled that Hasan has also been dropped from the ranking and the former King of Almyra only shrugged at that and settled to sit down comfortably next to his wife.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but having strong women in the Royal family puts my mind at ease, knowing that the throne will keep this peace for more generations to come."

"Oh really?" Maeve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Our history has a lot of Kings backed up by strong Queens as their foundation. And those times have the longest peace recorded in Almyra."

Claude took his son off his shoulders and handed him over to Malik who was minding his own business and was surprised that the second prince was dropped on his lap.

The King of Almyra stood next to his wife, trying to distract her by flirting with her openly to the chagrin of his parents. It earned them a lot of hootings from the crowd, and some of those who are single made a silent wish that they could find a love like their ruling monarchs.

Their finale was a competition on horseback archery, something Byleth is now accustomed to.

And of course, Claude does everything he can to distract her for fun while he kept his own head in the game of winning the exhibition.

Joke's on him, even though Byleth is really distracted by him, she still manages to shoot her targets in dead center while on the move.

"I can't believe you played me like a fool like that." Claude pouted that evening after he lost to Byleth. The two of them were in their bedroom, wearing comfortable clothes.

The two of them sat on their bed, with Claude massaging her shoulders affectionately. He pressed a kiss onto her shoulder then picked up a brush from the bedside table.

"It's not my fault you were fixated on distracting me that you failed to get the last two shots." Byleth told him as she let him brush her hair. "Why were you fixated anyway? You weren't like this last year."

Claude set down the brush and enveloped her in his arms. "Well. You know. Just thought of having a little bit of fun. It's our wedding anniversary after all."

"Yes, I know. And that doesn't answer the question at all."

Claude gave her a knowing smile. "Oh, come on, Ylie. You know what I mean."

Byleth turned her head to look at him. "Claude, aren't you tired after all the festivities?"

"Not in the least." he grinned at her. "Just one round before we sleep?"

"Why are you behaving like a horny teenager?"

"It's your fault, Teach. You have two kids and yet your body is still as fit as ever like you never had them."

Before they could make another move though, Reus barged into the room, followed by his brother.

Claude swore he locked the door so he could have some time with Byleth.

Did someone taught his son to pick locks?

His suspected teachers are Malik or Farid, knowing those two goes thru his things whenever they want to annoy him.

Or it could be Byleth herself, after what happened with Mitya and Python being locked up in a room for hours.

"We're going to sleep here!" Reus declared firmly as he dove onto his parents' bed while Mitya clambered up the bed.

"Really, kiddo?" Claude asked his son. "Why? I thought you said you're a big boy now and can sleep in a room on your own that's why you requested to leave the old bedroom you share with Mitya?"

Mitya snuggled up to his mother who had moved away from Claude to accomodate their two sunshines. Reus then looked up at his father with a pout.

"We just want to. Do we really need specific reasons?"

Claude stared at his eldest son then sighed. "Okay then. As long as you won't kick or hit me on the face while sleeping..."

Well, there goes his plan for a wedding anniversary romp. A full day of teasing his wife and ended up with not getting any at all.

First he lost in front of many people (for fun) and now this. 

He got up from the bed to lock the door again, noticing the small hairpin on the ground that Reus probably used to pick their lock.

Yeah, it's Byleth who taught them when he picked it up to examine. She likes improvising with things. He doesn't want to know where they managed to get the hairpin because he might kick out some hardworking person who is torn on letting the Royal couple have their fun time in the sheets or pleasing the two princes' whims.

Everyone knows that the princes can get away with pretty much everything. 

He needs to follow up on their lessons with it though, because he doesn't want them to just go picking locks any time they want to.

When he got back to the bed, Byleth was humming a lullaby to them, the kids laying down at the center of the bed. It was a tune he never heard before and he watched her gently caressing their hair.

"Baba..." Reus said as he yawned, snuggling up to Claude who had slipped into the bed next to him.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"We want a sister. Mitya saw Aunt Trudy's daughter and she's so pretty. We want a baby sister as pretty as Maman too."

Claude and Byleth looked at each other at that.

Well, now. A highly unusual request from their children. Mitya has fallen asleep next to Byleth, comfortable in her arms.

"Mitya looks like your Maman." Claude pointed out.

Reus made a little frustrated flailing against him, obviously a little annoyed and upset. "No. A baby sister is different than a baby brother."

"We'll talk about it. No promises, though. Now go to sleep." Claude replied softly as he adjusted his position so Reus could sleep properly.

  
"Baba."

"Yes kiddo?"

"Where can I get one of those?"

Claude looked up at his son curiously. "Get one of what?"

Reus was standing next to his chair as he pore over some paperworks a few days after the festivities. Mitya was sitting on Claude's lap, holding the blank papers Claude has given him so that he won't snatch his actual paperworks and tear it up like how Reus used to do when he was still a baby.

Reus touched Claude's earlobe. "This."

Mitya looked up at their conversation, curious as what his older brother is asking their father. He threw down the papers and twisted around, hitting Claude's chin with his head. Reus frowned at his brother, gently touching the spot on his baby brother's head to ease the pain. 

Claude massaged his chin, and giving Mitya a rather beard-y kiss on his head so that he won't start crying.

"I had this earring since I was a boy." Claude replied to his son, after he made sure that Mitya is okay. "Your grandfather had it ordered to be put on me when I was a year old. Or so that's what your grandma said."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well, probably. I couldn't really remember." He looked at his son curiously. "Why? Do you want one?"

Reus nodded at that. "Forsyth has one. But it's not like yours. His was more like a stud or something..."

Claude smiled at that. "Well, I wouldn't mind. But I'm warning you that it's going to hurt for a few weeks. You won't be able to sleep on whatever side of your head that you will have your earring on. Are you sure?"

Reus nodded. "Yes Baba."

"Me too." Mitya piped up, making Claude look at him in surprise.

"Really Mitya? Are you copying your older brother?"

Mitya shook his head. "Your earring is pretty. Why doesn't Maman have one?"

Claude smiled at that. "Good question. I haven't asked that from her. Do you think Maman will look prettier with a pair of earrings?"

"Like Aunt Hilda's!" Mitya brightly replied. Reus nodded vigorously at that.

"Yeah! Or Aunt Dorothea's!" Reus added. "Or Aunt Mercedes!" 

The King of Almyra let out an amused chuckle. "Really? Well. We should talk to your Maman about it then. As soon as she's done with her audience with the pilgrims from Fodlan."

"Why are there pilgrims coming from Fodlan just to see Maman anyway?" The First Prince asked curiously as he leaned on the arm of his father's chair. "Isn't Maman the Queen of Almyra? So why do religious people come here? Shouldn't they go straight where the temples are?"

"She's the Queen. Granma and Granpa said so." Mitya added. 

Claude knows it's too early for his kids to learn about the politics of their vast territory, and Byleth is firm on the decision that they should only learn such things when they have reached the age of ten since by then they have developed majority of their social skills and brain functions that they'd know how not to be spoiled brats like the other kids, but it wouldn't hurt to enlighten them a little.

Especially when it comes to the special circumstances regarding their mother.

"Well, you see. Before I married your Maman, she was the Queen of Fodlan. That's also where your grandmother came from before she married your grandfather." Claude started to explain to them but Reus butted in.

"Granpa Nader said that you were...uh...what was the word he used?" he muttered and then brightened up. "Right! He said you were hopelessly in love!" 

Claude grimaced at that.

Why would Nader say that to his kids?

And why are his kids asking Nader of all people about their history? He would gladly tell them bits of their love story.

"Right...of course he'll say that..." Claude replied drily.

"Even Granma Judith said so!"

"She what?" 

Oh those two. While Claude was thankful that his parents were not able to see how he actually was faring in Fodlan and will not be able to tease him of how he actually behaved around Byleth compared to their other companions, he did not expect those two would fill on those roles instead.

Moreover, he's surprised to hear that Judith accepted on being called Granma by his kids. She's been living in Almyra for years, insisted on being called Lady Judith all that time, and had married off his cousin to that kind toy maker who took her in with Nader's approval because he had gotten attached to Margriet as well.

And yet this is the first time he had heard someone call her that.

She probably softened up to it when his cousin gave birth to a baby girl a few months ago after their dreadful loss of their first baby due to miscarriage.

And it's also the reason why the boys are asking for a baby sister. 

Claude sighed. "Now, okay. Look. Judith and Nader may have been with me and Maman back then and watched us get together but I wasn't hopelessly in love, okay?" 

Reus and Mitya looked at one another at that, then at their father. Claude could see the doubt in their eyes since they have seen him pretty much head over heels for Byleth every single day.

But still. He wasn't hopelessly in love with Byleth back then!

At least he hoped he didn't look like he was that hopelessly in love. They were busy coming up with plans to keep everyone alive after all.

"Anyway," Claude said pointedly to change the subject. "Maman is not only the Queen of Almyra, but also the Queen of Fodlan, our neighbor to the West. Our marriage brought our kingdoms together and I am actually the Prince Consort to the Queen of Fodlan."

He saw Reus frown at that, confused. "But...you're King and Maman is Queen of Almyra."

"Yes, that's true. But Fodlan wasn't brought into Almyra's influence through subjugation, but through an alliance. I know it's confusing and annoying, and you'll learn more about it when the time comes."

"I don't think I want to." Reus replied. "Maybe Mitya can take over for me."

Huh. Where did Claude heard that line before?

Oh, right. When he was a kid he had said those same words to Hasan and told him to pick someone else to be Crowned Prince.

Hasan didn't tolerate his smart mouth and had him named Crowned Prince at the age of six. Normally, princes are named Crowned Prince at the age of eleven but because of his refusal, Claude was named at that age and was given the burden of that title much earlier.

He guess it's going to be some kind of new rule where the eldest Agardaes Prince is going to be named Crowned Prince at the age of six.

"You can't run away from your duty, kiddo." Claude reprimanded his son, though internally he's laughing at himself.

How many times did his own father said that to him because Claude is not really confrontational, would rather scheme from afar and put it on motion secretly so that his enemies will be lured into a false sense of security and fall into his trap?

"Besides, you look up to me and Maman, right?" The King of Almyra asked his son who just nodded at that. "Well, we may not look like it but we do our duties to the fullest because we want to keep this peace we have worked so hard to attain for you and your future."

Reus pouted at that while Mitya started to scowl because he has no idea why he's getting scolded along with his older brother while all he wanted is to have an earring like their father.

"Maman works double time as well." Claude continued. "Those pilgrims who come here to the palace are all devout followers of the Church that is being lead by your Maman."

"Maman is a priestess like that pretty Priestess in the Zam-Armatay Temple?" Reus asked.

"Well. Not quite. But almost there." Claude chuckled.

"Uncle Seteth calls her Archbishop." Mitya told his older brother. Reus turned his attention to his brother.

"Uncle Seteth does? When? He always call her by name."

"When he comes over with a scary face on."

Reus only let out a low "Huh" at that before standing back and putting his hands at the back of his head. "I usually run away when I see Uncle Seteth has that face so no wonder I never heard him call her that."

"I thought you like Uncle Seteth?" Claude asked his eldest.

"If he doesn't have that scary face."

Claude chuckled at that. A respectful knock on the door and Malik entered the room. He smiled at the Princes in greeting while at Claude he went, "Your Majesty, are you done with reviewing the request of Governor Meides to have the taxes from his territory be collected by his officials instead of continuing the tax choice his father have fought for how many years? He wanted me to tell you that some of the merchants are taking advantage of it and not paying properly. In case you wanted to know the reason of his request."

The King of Almyra smiled wryly at that. "Sorry Malik. I was entertaining some questions from the kids." 

Malik raised an eyebrow at that. "I see...but the Princes should be in their lessons at this hour, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll have a look at the request in a bit." Claude winked at him. "And their tutor is sick right now, probably got a little poison from some drink he had. And no. It wasn't me. Don't look at me like that." He defensively added.

"I wasn't saying anything, Your Majesty."

"Your face says it all."

"I'm not one to judge you that fast, Your Majesty. You are my sworn brother and I will believe you. This time."

"This time? So you won't believe me on other times?"

Malik chuckled. "Yes, Your Majesty. We don't like that tutor anyway, who kept on teaching the Princes the wrong things about how Fodlan and Almyra got together. Can't believe there are those trying to rewrite it in that kind of negative light when the two of you are still here. Farid is looking into it by the way."

"To what do I owe this visit, Your Majesty?" The Court Physician asked Byleth who had entered the infirmary one day.

"Well...just the regular check up." Byleth evasively answered. Saena only raised an eyebrow at that, amused.

"If you say so, Your Majesty." she replied as she stood up and walked over to one of the curtained beds. "Please, come this way so we can start."

Byleth sheepishly walked to her and sat down on the bed while Saena closed off the curtains.

"So, what's ailing you, Your Majesty?" Saena asked conversationally, crossing her arms. "Bloating? Headache? Back ache? Irrational annoyance towards His Majesty?" 

Byleth chuckled at that. "Saena, you are jumping into conclusions. There's no way I'm pregnant."

"Sure, sure. If that's what Your Majesty say. I'm still going to pretend that I have no idea you didn't use this very infirmary for one of your...say, rendezvous some nights back before you left for your duties in Fodlan."

Byleth flushed at that. "So it was really you who walked in and hurried out..."

"I won't pry on why you two decided to use this place for such indecent thing. But please. There's a reason why you two have your bedroom. Don't do it here."

"Sorry...it was Claude." Byleth told her.

Saena shook her head in amusement. "So what's really troubling you, Your Majesty? Surely you didn't come here to check if it was me...don't worry, I won't say a thing to anyone. I can't promise though, about those ever present spies who's keeping watch over the Royal Family. Governor Mafii's probably sighing heavily every time his spies report that to him."

The Queen of Almyra chuckled at that. "Malik did say something about it..."

Byleth then sighed, folding her hands together and looking down at it. "I really just wanted to have a check up. Ever since I gave birth to Mitya three years ago, you said I shouldn't get pregnant until I'm healthy enough."

"Well, I've declared you healthy a year ago. I thought that was the reason why His Majesty is behaving like this."

The Queen only laughed at that. "I may also have been one to initiate..."

"You worry too much, Your Majesty. It's actually healthy to have intimate times between married couples. There's no need to worry."

"I see..."

Silence fell between them and Byleth fiddled with her thumbs. Saena noticed it and chuckled.

"Now, really. What's troubling you? Is it His Majesty's activeness?"

Byleth smiled at that. "Not really. But the kids have been asking for a little sister..."

Saena blinked at that. "Really now?" 

"Yes...and I know there's no guarantee about getting the gender you prefer once conceived. But if there's a way to..."

Saena sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "There's really no way to get what you want, Your Majesty. Unless you two do it until you hit the jackpot. Who knows how many kids you'd produce to get that one little princess."

Byleth sighed. "I thought you'd know some kind of way. Even a superstition might help."

The Physician scratched the back of her head. "Well, if it's superstition that you want, you can go to the temple of the Immaculate One in Mysia."

Byleth stiffened in her seat. She thought Rhea never stepped foot into Almyra before?

Then she remembered in one of her studies about Almyra, that they believe in a deity called Anahita; one of her roles is being the Goddess of Fertility.

And sharing the same title as Rhea too as The Immaculate One, though of different roles.

The concept is still confusing for Byleth, who had seen what religion could do to the extreme when followed blindly, it's also kind of comforting that the Almyrans are accepting that their Queen has a different religion than them.

And even respecting her for being able to keep both sides of the kingdoms they are ruling happy because she never let the differences in beliefs get in the way. Though of course there are others who'd try to make problems by stating that Byleth should let go of her duties in Fodlan and convert to the Almyran religion.

And only then they will see her as their Queen. Of course, Claude easily squashed their complaints by reminding them that the union between Fodlan and Almyra is not based on religion but out of trust and understanding. And everyone is free to believe in what they want to believe in.

Noticing the discomfort on the Queen, Saena then remembered that she's from Fodlan and maybe that name has a different meaning to them.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It always slip my mind that you're a leader of a different religion...I apologise if I offended you."

"No, it's all right. I have momentarily forgotten that Almyra has a goddess that shares a title with a dragon in one of our legends. I'm sorry."

Saena breathed easy at that. "Thank you, Your Majesty. And as for other suggestions to up the chances of having a baby girl...may I suggest that you two have a warm bath together?"

Seeing the bashful smile forming on Byleth's lips, Saena just let out a laugh. 

"Of course, I should have known better, seeing how active the two of you are recently. Even before the Princes asked for a baby sister." 

"I'll be honest with you, I thought I was pregnant seeing that I'm feeling a little bloated and having little cravings for white cheese but turns out I'm not. Though my bleeding isn't as heavy as it used to be..."

Saena raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. And I had a thought of checking in with you about it and about conceiving a baby girl."

Saena stared at her for a moment then excused herself to get the same apparatus she used to check if Byleth is pregnant or not.

Byleth looked at her in confusion. She just said she's not pregnant since she has a light period. 

"I just want to be sure." the physician told her. "May I, Your Majesty?"

Byleth only sighed at that and held out her hand to Saena who then pricked her to get a little blood sample.

Nothing happened for a short while, with Byleth giving Saena an "I told you so" look. 

Then the appartus gave off a blue light.

Byleth's jaw dropped at that in surprise.

No. There's no way that she's pregnant already.

Even if they have a really active days. 

"Well then. I guess we just have to hope that you do have a baby girl by chance." Saena chuckled.

"Seriously, whose great idea is this?" Byleth asked her husband and children one morning. The news of her pregnancy had been announced to the Royal Family weeks ago and the Princes were ecstatic.

Claude, however, looked torn.

He didn't really want to have another child after he almost lost her with Mitya. He made sure they do it on safe days.

But maybe doing it two days before her supposed ovulation date was a bad idea. This is the first time he made a bad calculation.

But hey, it's there already. Might as well be happy about it.

Besides, their boys will finally stop asking at every turn to give them a baby sibling. But the boys are still hoping for a baby sister.

Right now, Byleth seem to have gained weight faster than her usual when she was pregnant with their two boys. She seem to be eating a lot more compared too, and that's probably the reason of her weight gain.

Claude doesn't mind though. To him, she's still beautiful. The only time he hates it is when she won't share her food with him.

His mother laughed at him for sharing the cravings of his wife, and no one's going to be surprised if Claude will also share her morning sickness.

The Royal family is in one of the parlor rooms with the boys sitting there, looking excited. Byleth sat in one of chairs with a soft cushion for her backache while Claude is busy picking what the boys will wear for an earring.

He can't have them wear gold immediately since that might cause infection. Malik had suggested that he give them something made out of palladium, a rare kind of metal found in Elion recently. His son Forsyth is wearing one temporarily as his piercing heals before he could wear whatever jewelry he wants.

"The boys wanted to have earrings. While it's not entirely traditional that every Almyran Prince wears one, I thought it would be nice that to let them have this request granted too, seeing that we have granted their first request of having a baby sibling."

Byleth frowned at that. "And why am I here as well?"

"I'm expecting the kids to cry and I can't really handle two crying princes." Claude shrugged as the person who will do the earlobe piercing for both princes is introduced into the room.

Byleth, hardened mercenary as she is, did not like seeing the needles the man is going to use on her kids' ears as he sanitized one of them.

"Are you two sure about this?" she asked them. "Your father did say it's not traditional..."

"We want one, Maman." Reus assured her. "I'm a big boy now. This is nothing."

"Yes, but your brother is copying you. He's not as big as you yet."

"I can do this, Maman." Mitya pouted.

"Who will go first?" Claude asked as he handed the earrings that they're going to use.

Reus shot his hand up quickly. "Me!"

"Your Majesty, it would be wise if you'll hold the prince so that he won't get hurt if he suddenly jerk away from the needle." the man told Claude.

The King of Almyra nodded, sitting down on the couch and Reus sitting down on his lap. Claude hugged his eldest.

"No crying?" he promptly asked his son. Reus shook his head.

"No crying. Mitya's watching me."

"You know it's okay to cry." Claude told him. "So don't hold back on it, okay?"

"Okay."

The man looked down at the number of earrings he's going to put on Reus and looked at Claude for confirmation.

"Are you sure you want to put two on the eldest prince?"

Byleth turned her attention to Claude, her eyes narrowing. Claude gave them a nervous smile.

"It's what he wants. Just let him have it."

"I want you to relax, Your Highness." the man said as he touched the left earlobe and prepared to pierce it with the sanitized needle. 

Claude felt his son flinch a little as the needle started to dig into his earlobe. And looking at how distressed Byleth is seeing her son's expression, the boy is probably teary eyed and ready to cry as soon as the needle is through his earlobe.

In all fairness, Reus didn't cry as the man put the first earring on and he pulled the needle through and secured the earring with its lock carefully.

"There will be bleeding in the next couple of weeks, so I suggest that you clean it once a week but don't take out the earring for too long or the piercing will close." 

Claude nodded at that. "Will do."

The second earlobe piercing, Reus gave in and started crying silently. When he's done, he immediately went to Byleth and cried into her shoulder.

Byleth had her eldest son sit on her lap as he cried, scowling at Claude's direction. Mitya, not really affected by his older brother's crying, sat down on Claude's lap and looked up at the man going to pierce his ear.

His deadpan staring unnerved the man but he didn't let it get to him.

Holding Mitya's right earlobe as Claude suggested where he wants it, he pressed a clean new needle and the pain of it made Mitya suddenly break out of his deadpan expression and cried.

"Shh, it'll be over quick." Claude consoled his second son, holding him tightly so that he won't flail and push the needle in a direction it shouldn't go to.

Mitya's crying went up to the next pitch as the man pushed the needle further and putting the earring in.

"Clean the piercings by tomorrow with the solution I'll be leaving behind specially for it. Avoid it getting bumped onto anything and please don't let them touch it yet." 

"Okay. Anything else?"

"It'll probably take six to eight weeks to heal. So just keep on the routine of twice a day cleaning and taking care of it. After that, the Princes can change their earrings to whatever they want to wear."

As soon as the man left, Byleth scowled at Claude who is still consoling little Mitya.

"Why Claude?"

"The kids wanted it." Claude replied defensively. "Don't take it out on me. I told them about the pain but they insisted."

Byleth sighed at that, looking down at the now calm Reus.

"Probably next time, you'll even let them fly your wyvern because they asked you to."

"What? No way. Wvyvern riding is only for the rite of passage into adulthood. I might let them ride the wyvern, but I'm the one handling the reins."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that, not believing him. Claude pouted at her.

"Aw come on. I promise, as King of Almyra and Prince Consort to the Queen of Fodlan, and as your husband, I will not let our princes near any wyvern without proper adult supervision."

"The merchant named Anna stopped by our territory and I saw these." Python said to Mitya one morning. Mitya looked at the little bottles of colorful dusts and curiously looked up at him.

"What are these?"

"Anna said these are glitters."

"And what do we do with them?"

Python shrugged. "She said it'll brighten up anyone's day."

"Should we try it with Uncle Malik? He seems annoyed every day."

Python scratched his cheek at that. "Well, we could...do we make a letter and dump in the glitters?"

Mitya chewed on his lower lip. It has been some time since they had pranked their beloved Uncle Malik, not since the royal princes ears got pierced. It made them less active in case they bump it on something and make it bleed.

And as their healing time approaches to an end, the princes returned to their active days. Reus and Forsyth are back on learning archery from Hasan and Nader after their stuffy lessons indoor with a new tutor.

Mitya and Python, too young to do any of those, were left alone to their own devices, with two nannies looking after them.

Claude is busy doing his work as King, looking at the laws and requests sent to his office and planning on visiting Fodlan along with Byleth on official duties to check on things personally. He also checks on the trade reports for each territory and still looking for ways to lessen the losses from pirates.

He had already launched a program where, instead of capturing and punishing pirates, he'll let them have a stable life with an income that can support at least one family. A couple of pirates and brigands, both local and foreign, have accepted his program and are now living okay. But there are still those out there who refuses and thinking Claude is just putting them into a false sense of security. He is widely known as a Schemer after all.

Byleth is also busy dealing with things on her end as Queen, from checking on the Almyran army's situation in Claude's stead to paying visits to the nearby temples and checking on how each temple are faring and granting audiences to the constant stream of pilgrims from Fodlan, despite of her growing tunmy. Saena is kind of bothered that Byleth has grown considerably since she entered her second trimester.

She looks like she's already seven months pregnant, judging by how big her pregnant belly is. She had tried to curb Byleth's food intake but all she got is a cranky Queen.

Upon further check up though, Saena found out that there are two heartbeats and realized the reason why Byleth is that big is because she's carrying twins. The two women decided to keep it a secret from Claude, as a surprise news.

"We can make confettis and mix it with glitters." Mitya suggested. "And throw him a surprise."

"A surprise of what?"

"Confetti and glitters." The second prince of Almyra said seriously. "No one would be grumpy if we show appreciation like that."

Python frowned at that. "Shouldn't we give him something else too, and not just confetti and glitter?"

"We can ask the kitchen to make his favorite food."

Python stared at Mitya for a moment then smiled. "Okay!" 

The two of them went to work as soon as they managed to escape the nannies looking after them.

Can't execute an appreciation prank when there's someone looking over your shoulder, right?

They gathered enough colorful papers in one room, with Carp watching them intently from her corner. The gender reveal for Carp was a shock for Claude, with Byleth declared that the big feline is a girl after she checked it for its gender out of curiosity.

They just have to hope that there won't be any adult male lynxes coming over to mate with her and then leave them to raise the kittens. Some cats are like that, refusing to step up to fatherhood after getting a female cat pregnant.

The nerve.

The two kids started on shredding the colorful papers and putting it in a basket. Carp just yawned at them and went to nap, occassionally flicking its fluffy tail as some sort of sleeping ritual before the tail fully curled against her body.

As soon as they had filled the basket with confettis and making quite a mess inside the room, Python dumped a full bottle of glitters onto the basket. Mitya then started mixing it with his bare hand, not minding the glitters on his hand.

"Is that enough?" Python asked dubiously, looking at the confettis.

"More." Mitya answered. Python obliged him and soon enough, the basket (and the table and floor) were covered with glitters.

"I think that's enough." Python declared. "My clothes are also covered in glitters now..."

Picking up the basket carefully, they made their way to one of the windows where Malik usually passes by on his way to Claude's office.

Mitya has long since memorized his Uncle Malik's schedule on going to his father's office. He peeked at the window and pulled Python closer.

Any minute now, Malik will pass by.

Python readied the basket and was going to carefully tilt it so that its content will just float down casually.

"There you two are." they heard Reus said down the hallway, surprising Python and Mitya.

Python also have accidentally let go of the basket and the whole thing went tumbling down onto Malik at the exact moment he stepped out underneath the said window.

Mitya grabbed Python's hand and quickly moved away from the window.

"What were you doing?" Reus asked them curiously. Mitya only pouted at his brother.

"Nothing."

Reus doubted it but he let it go. "You two should wash up and change clothes. Granpa said we're going to ride a horse with him."

"Okay."

Python and Mitya looked at one another, knowing that they failed on their mission. No doubt Uncle Malik would think it was a prank to annoy him.

Oh well. Mitya will just have to apologize later.

Or maybe not. Surely Uncle Malik didn't see them? They quickly ran away from the window after all.

When Claude jokingly reprimanded them after their ride with their grandfather, Mitya's plan to apologize went down the drain when his older brother sold him and Python out being the one behind dumping confettis and glitters on Malik.

He just stared at his father innocently, knowing he can get away with it if he does it long enough.

He'll just make it up to Uncle Malik next time.

  
"Claude." Byleth sweetly called his name one day. The King of Almyra smiled at that tone, knowing that his very pregnant wife is in a good mood. He was sitting in his office, idly looking through some not-so-important papers, when Byleth entered the room like how a beautiful, pregnant goddess would.

Byleth has started to wear larger maternity dresses (mostly in flowy and comfortable white with ribbon accents and thus his brain going to the comparison of a goddess) due to her pregnant belly swelling up on her seventh month of pregnancy.

Claude has this gut feeling that they're expecting twins but Saena is tight-lipped about it so he has no choice but to think that they have a really healthy baby.

He turned his attention to her from his work. "Yes, Ylie?"

"I want fish for dinner..." she told him as she placed her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on top of his. Claude pressed a kiss on her belly and looked up at her. 

"I'll send someone to tell the kitchen staff about your request. Steamed fish? Grilled fish?" 

He saw her pout a little. "I don't want any regular fish."

"What do you mean? It's the season of fish so we have a lot to choose from."

Byleth shook her head. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what?" 

"I want a fish caught by you."

Claude stared at her.

He's sure she's going to be disappointed with his reply.

There's a lot of things he would do for his wife, but there's also a lot of things out of his specialty.

He can't climb that apple tree she wanted him to climb and get that specific apple she pointed at. He had to convince her that getting on his wyvern to get to that height and pick it is just the same as him climbing it.

And also he can't fish. He doesn't even know how to pick a bait and put it on the hook. He had always liked watching her fish back then in Garreg Mach, but that doesn't mean he knows how to actually do it.

He put on a strained smile. "A fish that I caught..."

Byleth nodded at that cheerfully. "A nice, fat Teutates Pike."

Claude stared at her, horrified.

That fish is only known to swim in Fodlan.

There's no way he can fool her if it's a fish she had personally caught how many times back then.

He had planned to go to the wet market and look for freshly caught fish and bring it back.

He did not expect that she's going to be specific.

"A Teutates Pike." He repeated, leaning back on his chair. "Teach, I have to go all the way back to Fodlan for that. I can't do that in half a day and be back before dinner..."

Hopefully that will change her preference of fish, something that is easy to get down at the market.

"Alois said that he found a stream nearby that looks like it has some of Teutates Pike. It wouldn't hurt to check, right, little Deer?"

Claude took a deep breath at that. Seteth and Alois have come for a visit, knowing that Byleth is pregnant and can't travel back to Fodlan to do her duties so they brought with them the necessary papers for her to read over and sign.

From what he had overheard, one of the Cardinals had passed away and they wanted Byleth to appoint a new one after a certain amount of time has passed.

"Teach...you know that Alois is not really good with fishing...it's probably just a pike that looks like the ones in Fodlan."

Byleth pursed her lips at that, rubbing her tummy as she felt the babies kick. "Well, your children are upset that you don't want to fish for me..."

Claude gave her a measured look. Is she casually saying she's carrying twins or is she also including the two princes who are not in the room? Highly unlikely but the princes do love their fishes, especially if grilled with lots of stuffed seasoning.

Or is she just getting his hopes up that she's carrying twins?

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I will fish for you in that stream. Please don't pout like that."

He stood up and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "No promises that I'm bringing home a pike though."

Byleth pouted at that. "Okay then..."

He kissed her forehead again and went out of his office with Byleth locking their arms together. Claude stopped a guard to ask where Alois and Seteth are, for a bit of fishing to bond over with. He would have also asked for his father to join them but he'd rather not.

It's bad enough that Alois and Seteth will see him make mistakes but hey, at least they won't laugh at him for being such a beginner. Besides, his father is busy with the princes and teaching them archery in one of the courtyards with a bow and arrow toy.

Byleth was nice enough to prepare Claude properly for their fishing: her fishing rod, enough extra line in case it snaps by a powerful fish, fishing gloves for protection and some lures and hook ideal for baiting trouts, bass and hopefully a pike.

Claude looked down at them and wondered briefly if he should ask how to even put those to use. He also brought along his hunting bow for the trip, something that Byleth looked at him questioningly. 

But he has Alois who knows a little about how to fish thanks to Jeralt. And having Seteth around means he can glean more information about Byleth's condition.

He's still not giving up on restoring her heartbeat. His sons have asked him many times in private why their mother doesn't have a beating heart whenever they rested their head on her chest.

They easily fall asleep when they listen to Claude's heartbeat as babies and while they love their Maman's warmth when held by her, it's not complete without listening to her steady heartbeat like their father's.

He had asked his sons not to mention it to anyone else and hopefully they kept their promise.

The three of them went to the stream, a thirty minute walk from the back gates of the palace. Claude is trying his best to listen to Alois explain each thing that Byleth had provided him with.

"Oh, she gave you the best lures." Alois exclaimed loudly, excited. "She sure knows her stuff. We might get lucky to get a beautiful loach or something."

"She wants a pike though." Claude said as they finally arrived at the stream. Seteth looked for an ideal spot where they can sit and cast their lines.

"Not an usual craving." Seteth commented as he found a nice boulder to sit on. "My late wife used to crave those along with Queen Loaches."

Claude's hope rose up at that. Hearing Seteth say that means he had fished for his wife and has been successful in bringing home the fish they craved for.

The three of them sat down with enough space between them so that they won't tangle their lines when they finally cast it.

The King of Almyra sat next to Seteth, watching the green haired man intently. Noticing this, Seteth frowned at him.

"Is something the matter, Claude?"

"Oh, it's...nothing, really. I...alright. I admit. I have no idea how to fish. That's why I asked you two to come out here with me."

Alois grinned at him happily. "Well, there's no better time to learn like the present! We'll help you with it."

After a bit of struggling with putting the pond snail bait onto the hook, with Claude grimacing at how it felt in his hands, Claude tried to mimic how Seteth casually casted his line to the stream.

His made a sad plop into the water just below him instead of a few meters away like Seteth's.

Alois chuckled at that. "Reminded me of that time when Jeralt taught me the first time how to fish. I made the same sad cast."

"Alois, it would be better that you be quiet now. The fish don't like the noise."

Alois frowned at that. "That's what Byleth told me too back in the Monastery."

"Because fishes won't bite our lures if there's so much noise. She's knowledgeable in the art of fishing. So please, let's have silence now or we'll be out here for the whole day. I don't want to go back without anything for her."

Well, there goes my plan of talking to Seteth, Claude thought. Maybe on another time, before those two leave for Fodlan.

The three of them lapsed into silence, listening to the steady flow of stream below them and the rustling of leaves when a breeze passes through.

The chirping of the birds lulled Claude into a relaxed state, the reality of peace around him finally sinking into him as he does the mundane task of fishing for his beautiful wife.

For five years since they're married, it seems like true peace have finally enveloped their lands in its warm embrace. The usual arguments in his Court and her Court in Fodlan became the only thing that causes them annoyance; some people are still refusing to accept the differences of each human beings and their perspective in life but at least they have not resorted to bloodshed just to get what they want.

They could now see the result of their efforts over the years. The citizens of both kingdoms have enough jobs to feed them and put shelter above their heads, the bandits and pirates that used to plague both lands have turned over a new leaf with the help of Claude's program.

Now, they don't have to worry about their children taking up arms against another person and they are just going to learn how to battle for the sake of keeping the tradition of Almyra.

Looking back, everything that had transpired in Fodlan seems like a passing dream and now he's waking up to a reality where his dream of no borders actually exist.

Claude felt a tug on his line and he pulled his reverie back to the present as he tensed up on holding the fishing rod.

The fish at the end of his line sure is strong, almost unseating Claude when it tried to free itself and swim off with the live bait.

He tried his best to reel it in, with Seteth and Alois watching him struggle.

In the end though, the fish snapped his line and Claude was left disappointed.

"That's okay, such things happen from time to time." Alois assured him as he helped Claude replace his fishing line.

The next two attempts by Claude won him two trouts and both Alois and Seteth were proud of him that he managed to reel those in. Though one of the trouts was too small so Claude has to return it into the water.

The third attempt was him trying to reel in a pike. Seteth have recognized the fish when it broke through the water, trying to run off with the fish bait.

His fishing line snapped for the second time and Claude is getting annoyed.

He only have one trout to bring home and his wife specifically asked for a pike. It may not be a Teutates Pike she really wanted but it's still a Pike.

He took his hunting bow, tied a fishing line to one of his arrows and then aimed it in the waters, waiting for that big shadow for the said fish.

"I don't think that's–" Seteth started with a frown but Claude let his arrow loose and found its mark. He then started to pull on the fishing line and he pulled up a pike that has been perfectly impaled through the middle of its body.

"Is...that allowed?" Alois asked Seteth.

"Well...unconventional as it may be...he did manage to, well, reel in a pike for Byleth."

"What? It's easier this way. We don't want to be here all day after all." Claude told them. "Besides. I got a pike for my wife. That's all that matters to me. At least we're not using bombs or something like that to get the fishes."

"Well, yes. But...using a bow and arrow is like cheating." Alois told him.

"This fish is going to be sliced up and cooked anyway. She won't know that I caught it that way."

On their way back to the Almyran Palace, with a few fishes in a cooling basket to keep the fishes fresh, Claude stopped by a tree and crouched down to pick up something.

When he stood up and turned to his companions, who have disapproving frowns, he defensively held up his hands.

"What? I just saw some interesting mushrooms for my hobby."

"Well, make sure that your hobby will not accidentally poison your whole family." Seteth replied sternly. "Time and again, I've told you that there's no more need of you brewing poisons in this peaceful era you have ushered in."

"Don't worry. I'm always careful. Besides, I have to be always on top of my game. You'll never know with politics after all."

Once they returned and on their way to deposit the fishes they caught, one of Malik's men came running up to Claude.

"Your Majesty! Oh thank goodness you're back already..."

"Is something the matter?" Claude asked him.

"It's Her Majesty! She blacked out earlier." the man replied in a panicked voice. The three men in front of him looked at each other, worried.

"What do you mean she blacked out? She was fine this morning!" Claude demanded as he dropped his stuff. The poor man only shook his head.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. Malik brought her to your quarters and–"

Not waiting for the man to finish, Claude sprinted up to the direction of their bedroom. He might have bumped into a few servants and he quickly apologizes to them as he continued on.

He found Malik standing outside the bedroom door, his brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"Malik!" Claude panted as he came to a stop in front of the older man and trying to catch his breath. "What...what happened here?"

Malik sighed, un-crossing his arms. "I have no idea, Claude. I saw her in the hallway about an hour ago and she didn't look good. I was going to tell her to rest but she started to fall forward and I had to rush to catch her or else she'll hurt herself and her baby."

"What about Saena?"

"She's in there, with Her Majesty."

Claude turned to the door, giving Malik an appreciative pat on the shoulder. He then entered the room and found the physician instructing her assistants to put the unconscious Queen on her side so that the weight of the baby won't press down on her too much.

"What's wrong with her, Saena?" Claude asked.

Saena only sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not entirely sure. Governor Mafii said she blacked out but her blood pressure is fine. Her heartbeat and pulse are weak though, and I'm worried that might affect the baby."

Claude, who had sat on the bed next to Byleth, felt his blood run cold.

Saena had checked on Byleth's heartbeat, something he had always tried to prevent on happening.

"What do you mean?" he asked her carefully.

The physician raised her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean what do I mean? I just said that her heartbeat and pulse are weak. While I'm sure that she did not went through cardiac arrest, I'm not sure at all why this happened. I had consulted with the kitchens and the maids who brought her food, and there was nothing suspicious in there."

Claude looked over at her, confused.

Byleth doesn't have a heartbeat, that he knows for certain. What's Saena talking about?

"Well, seeing that she was once a mercenary before, I'm probably just over thinking things." Saena continued with a frown. "She's probably one of those people who have slow heart rates due to being physically fit like some athletes who compete in our festivals. Then again, I don't have any basis since this is the first time I ever examined her thoroughly like this."

She then sighed. "I'll have her condition monitored for the next two days, to be sure that nothing bad befalls upon her and the baby."

Claude nodded at that and Saena excused herself from the room, followed by her assistants. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Claude leaned down to press his forehead on Byleth's shoulder and had his arms encircling her loosely.

What's going on? Just when things are finally going their way...

"Claude...?"

Claude pushed himself up and looked at his wife. "Teach! How are you feeling?"

"Bit gassy." she chuckled. Claude stared at her for a moment then let out a low laugh.

Even when she had caused some worry to everyone around her, she still manages to make a simple statement like that funny.

"Did you eat a lot of sweet potatoes? I told you to go easy on them..."

She laughed with him as he helped her up to sit comfortably on the bed, putting a lot of soft pillows to cushion her lower back.

Claude held both of her hands in his, trying not to look too much worried but he guess Byleth knew him well that she freed one hand from his and cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine, Claude." she assured him. "It's just the same dizzy spell that knocked me and Sothis way back then..."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. Does she mean about that time way back almost a decade or so ago when she fainted before their Remire mission?

"Are you sure it's the same thing, Teach? You're not mixing things up with your current situation?"

"I'm sure Claude. The same pain in the chest and the dizzy spell...it's something unforgettable after all."

She pulled his hand and rested it over her heart. "And even now, there's little twinging here."

Claude frowned at that, as he scooted closer and pressed his ear onto her chest.

It was faint. But he could hear that little thumping of her heart.

Which wasn't there before at all.

He looked at her again, his eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong, Claude?"

"I...I have no idea what to say." he started. "I... Teach. You... Actually have a heartbeat and I thought Saena was just pulling my leg..."

Byleth blinked at that then laughed. "Claude, that's not possible."

"It's true, Teach." Claude told her seriously. "There's no way I'd make a mistake like that since I always have my head inbetween your chest, especially now that they're fuller with milk..."

Byleth blinked at him, putting a hand over her own heart. "A heartbeat...? While it's something I've always wanted, for our babies to listen to...Sothis may have taken the blame of me being expressionless when I was a kid because she was sleeping...and stop talking like that, Claude. This is no time to talk about how you sleep."

"You said your dizzy spell knocked you and the goddess Sothis, right?" Claude asked her, charming his way out of trouble with a smile and a different topic. Byleth nodded at that.

"I wonder if it has something to do with whatever Rhea did to you as a baby...A complication at this late stage is not entirely impossible..." Claude muttered to himself. "I guess I have to talk to Seteth."

Byleth held his hands fast, preventing him on standing up from the bed. He looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry. I'll just have someone fetch Seteth and we can talk here." he assured her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

When Seteth arrived in their bedchambers, Byleth was busy stuffing her face with some berries while Claude sat next to her on the bed, holding the bowl of berries for her as they sat by the window.

"You asked to see me?" Seteth promptly asked. Claude smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down on the chair next to theirs.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to be direct about this, after all the help you gave me earlier." the King of Almyra started. "But I just wanted to know, after all the experiment done to Teach by Rhea...is it really possible for her to regain her heartbeat?"

Seteth blinked at that, surprised. He looked over at Byleth who had stopped eating for a moment to shrug at his direction.

"I am not entirely privy to everything Rhea did to Byleth when she was a baby." Seteth finally replied. "And so I cannot answer everything you ask of me. But in regards to that specific one, Rhea did mention that she thought Byleth was a stillborn and judged the situation wrongly..."

Byleth dropped the berry she was eating back into the bowl, shocked by his words. "You mean...I could have had my mother and father with me throughout those years..."

"Rhea wanted to apologize personally, but she couldn't face you or Claude after everything. Ever since she stepped down as Archbishop, she had time to reflect on things and realized her mistakes."

"So... With Teach having her heartbeat back... What does it mean?"

Seteth took a deep breath at that. "I do not have the answer to that question, Claude. But if the Crest stone inside her has shattered..."

"Woah, what? A crest stone shattering inside Teach's body? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Again, I am only making guesses." Seteth cleared up with him. "We don't know for certain since we lack the means to see if the crest stone is still attached to her or not. But, if there's some way that the crest stone has dissolved or anything of the likes...it's probably because of the pregnancies she had gone through."

Byleth placed a protective hand over her tummy. "What do you mean?"

"I can only assume that your body was not really made to carry out pregnancies like your mother but since you did just like her as well...it is possible that the crest stone has been spreading its power thin to keep you and your children alive." Seteth gave them a soft smile. "Which is a kind of miracle if you think about it. You may think of it as some kind of favorable gift from the progenitor god herself."

Claude looked over at his wife again, reaching out to hold her hand.

Even after all these years, despite of living with her and knowing each other's deepest secrets as husband and wife, Byleth still surprises him with new mysteries about herself.

  
"Claude..."

"Yes, Teach?"

"I think I'm about to give birth."

Claude stared at her before standing up and rushing out to yell at a guard to get Saena quickly because the Queen is about to give birth. The poor guard dropped their ceremonial weapon and have stumbled down the stairs in a hurry.

This is the third time she's giving birth and yet Claude still get the nerves of a first time father as he waited with his sons and their now big pet lynx in the common room.

Reus had just celebrated his sixth birthday a month ago and have been officially named as Crowned Prince of Almyra much to his chagrin.

Mitya also celebrated his fourth birthday some months ago, with a really special gift from his Uncle Malik. Needless to say, he had come to love his Uncle Malik more than his Uncle Farid because of that.

Carp has gotten a lot of her caretakers resign from their job on their first week due to the misleading name that got stuck on her. Hasan then took care of her, disgruntled at first, and then later on he's seen by almost everyone having a snuggling fest with the big fur baby.

Maeve only laughed at him, as he reminded her of that time her brother Godfrey said she's not allowed to keep the kitten she found when she was a kid and then later on, he's the one fully attached to the cat.

After a few hours of labor, Byleth gave birth to fraternal twins, with the girl being older by seven minutes.

Claude felt his knees gave way underneath him when one of Saena's assistant told them of the news. Reus and Mitya celebrated in a little dance and lots of excited screaming that they got a baby sister and a baby brother in one go.

It was total chaos inside that room, that even Carp had to run away through the open door to escape their noise.

When the King of Almyra, along with the Princes, entered the bedchamber they saw Byleth beaming at them through her exhaustion. In her arms, the twin sleeps.

Reus and Mitya ran up to look at their siblings, noticing the mint green lock on their sibling's hair amidst the full hair of chocolate brown like their father's.

Both have the same complexion as Claude, though the boy looks more like Byleth in a way while the girl looks like how Claude would have looked like if he was born as a girl. Claude has no idea how their genes managed to produce such lovely children but he's pretty happy to have them all the same.

"They're so tiny." Mitya commented.

"That's how tiny you were too." Reus told him.

"Really?"

"Yup. It'll take some time before we could play with them though."

Mitya chewed on his lower lip, looking at his older brother then back at the twins. "I don't mind. At least we have a sister and we did not have to wait for a long time to have a brother too."

"You two are getting greedy with siblings." Claude chuckled, ruffling his sons' heads. "You're putting Maman through a hard job."

"More is fun." Reus told him. Claude pinched his son's nose.

"It's all fun and games to you but once you get into arguments, you all make such a fuss."

The babies didn't open their eyes for the next two days, while Claude and Byleth discussed what they're going to name their children.

When the twins finally opened their eyes, Claude was awestruck because of how beautiful they were.

A heterochromia of his emerald green eyes and Byleth's mint ones.

And not just an ordinary heterochromia either. 

It's a central heterochromia with Byleth's mint green forming a ring around the pupil which stands out against his emerald ones.

Claude then decided, with Byleth's agreement, to name them as Zahra and Áedán. With their names corresponding to the bright eyes they have and how it looked like little green fires at a certain angle, having that illusion of a spiking flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The long way of saying they have recreational sex instead of doing it for actual procreation
> 
> Birthday:  
× Zahra and Áedán von Riegan - 8 Horsebow Moon 1194


	9. Broken Promise, Milk and extra pillows

"Sorry if we have to leave the twins in your care." Byleth said to her mother-in-law as she handed over the three-months old baby boy to her while their only princess is in Claude's arms.

The King of Almyra is making funny faces at his child, with the occasional scratchy beard kisses. His wife only watched him bemusedly, waiting for him to finish up his cuddling with their baby.

"You know, we can take the twins with us." Claude told her as the baby in his arms reached out to touch his beard. He chuckled when he felt her little hand opening and closing against his beard. Thankfully she didn't yank it.

"Claude, I don't want to subject them to hard travel going back and forth between Fodlan and Almyra. And on a wyvern no less. They're too young for that." she told him as she held out her arms to get their princess from him.

Claude playfully turned away from her, refusing to hand over the princess.

"We can use the royal carriage. It's such a waste that we're not really putting it to use."

"Claude. Taking the land route will take a long time to get to Garreg Mach."

"More time for the Princes to enjoy the view, right?" 

Their eldest prince, Reus, stood near their father and tiptoeing to give a kiss to their little sister while the second prince Mitya tugged at his grandmother's clothes he could see his baby brother.

"Besides, me and the boys are coming with you so there's no need to worry about them. We can also bring the wet nurses if we have to." Claude assured her but Byleth placed her hands on her hips.

"Claude von Riegan. I don't want to leave them either but my work in Fodlan requires my full attention and I don't really trust you on not getting into trouble along with the boys. I'd rather have the twins safe here."

Claude pouted at that. "You make it sound like I'm going there for vacation."

"Well, aren't you?" she asked him as he finally handed over the princess reluctantly. She then looked down at her only daughter, smiling fondly at her and rubbing the tip of their noses together.

Claude only raised an eyebrow at that.

Wow, moments ago she was berating him of doing the same thing with their little princess.

He got to admit though, whenever it's not the twins' time to breastfeed, he holds his daughter far more often than he does with the youngest prince. He knows he shouldn't show favoritism, but this is the first Agardaes princess ever born since how many years ago (he lost count, but he knows it's a great great-grandmother but there's also those from the Royal Family branches that he can't remember their names and will not bother because their family is huge and no one has time to know every single name).

He still shows his love to the youngest prince, marvelling at how they managed to produce another mini-Claude. Though Reus is still the number one carbon copy and that Áedán, their youngest, shares some traits from their mother: his nose and lips are definitely a Byleth trait. Zahra got her father's long eyelashes, which is something Byleth likes to look at with a smile because she looks like a dolled-up Claude in the smallest size possible.

Their full thick hair from birth have fallen off slowly and have now started to thinned out, and the mint green streak seems to have lessened as well. Mitya was sad about it since he liked that color because their mother has it.

He even asked Claude when will his own hair turn mint green like Byleth's.

"No? I'm not going to Garreg Mach for a vacation. I'm going there as your Prince Consort. And have the boys visit Jeralt's grave, so he could see that he's a grandfather of two adorable princes. We could bring the twins but you keep saying no."

Byleth rolled her eyes at him, making Claude pout a little, as she handed the princess to her father-in-law, who is delighted to finally hold his granddaughter after Claude has hogged her all to himself for the past three months.

"There's my little princess." Hasan cooed at her, making Claude look away out of embarrassment.

His father never changed. He really delights on having little ones around. Well, that's how things are with grandparents.

Besides, he himself coos at the baby like that as well.

"Don't worry, dear, we'll look after the twins." Maeve assured Byleth. "You'll only be gone for a month right? Enough time for us to bond with the babies."

The Princes waved goodbye to their grandparents and their siblings and ran to catch up with their parents who have now put on their travelling cloaks. Reus put on his as well, taking it from a nearby servant and then rushed over to greet his mother's wyvern while Claude talked with the handful of Immortal Corps they're bringing along as their bodyguards.

"Hello Aenir! We can finally ride together again!"

The wyvern adjusted her stance as she lowered her head to let the Crowned Prince pat her. Reus then hugged her around the neck, loving the feel of her scales against his fingertips.

Despite of her age, Aenir still looks young that Reus wondered if ever she has wyvern egg will his mother give the baby to him as his wyvern partner to bond with? It is a long-standing tradition in Almyra after all.

His brother has already bonded with a newly born colt from the stables, after Mitya stayed with the vet who was being a midwife for the mare.

The colt was weak and almost did not make it through the day, but Mitya seems to have an affinity towards healing magic like their mother and so the colt managed to breathe and continue on living. Byleth was actually surprised that their child has that skill, which was something she had struggled on teaching to her students without Manuela's guidance as well as Rhea's before. She's not fully prepared to have another go as a teacher for their child who has an affinity for the arcane and healing art, knowing fully how she had put Claude's batch through rigorous trainings.

It's not fair that his brother got to bond with his own partner first. Reus is the oldest prince after all. He had tried to charm his father, his grandparents and even his Uncles Malik and Farid on letting him have a wyvern of his own, but all of them refused him and told him that he's too young to handle them. He knew there's no way his mother would let him have his wyvern even if he ask it for his birthday gift.

Byleth would probably just give him a toy wyvern.

Carp, who had come up to them and flicking her tail, sat down and watched the Immortal Corps get on their wyverns.

She didn't bother meowing.

Mitya saw her before he could be hoisted up to Claude's wyvern and he walked over to her. She looked up at him with the same impassive expression of cats have on occasions, slowly closing her eyes at him.

"Sorry we can't bring you along." Mitya hugged the big cat, feeling its purr against him. "Maman and Baba said cats hate flying. Please take care of our siblings."

Carp nuzzled the boy for a moment then decided to groom him, her tongue making a mess on one side of his head, making the prince laugh. He patted her head and ran back to his father's wyvern, where he was hoisted up by a soldier to sit comfortably in front of Claude.

Claude fixed the side of his hair that Carp had licked, but Mitya refused to let him do that. He only chuckled at that as the second prince tried to put the hairs up again the way Carp had licked it.

Reus is already sitting in front of Byleth on her wyvern and will not sit still, excited to feel that rush when the wyvern will spread its wings and take off with a strong force.

"Reus, stop wiggling around." Byleth told him as she made him sit back down properly. "Aenir can't take off if you're being restless." 

Reus sat perfectly still, holding onto the reins that his mother is also holding. One by one, the Immortal Corps took to the air to serve as a vanguard.

Claude followed them up in the air, and Byleth took off after him as well.

Behind them, the rest of the Immortal Corps took up the rear guard.

Mitya has his eyes closed against the rush of wind against his face. And when they have finally stabilised up in the air, he opened his eyes to see the fluffy clouds nearby. He could almost reach out to touch them but his father held his hand down.

"Don't lean too far out, Mitya. Don't want you to fall, after all." Claude told him. Mitya blinked at him and peeked downward and he felt a dread rise up in him.

The ground is too far for him, he could see the edge of the Almyran capital and the surrounding farmlands, towns and roads outside the Capital's walls.

He slinked back into his father's arms, wishing that they took the carriage ride instead. He wouldn't have minded the long ride where his bum is going to ache as long as he's near the ground and could see the trees and the surroundings.

Reus, meanwhile, is having the time of his life as he flies with his mother.

He really loves that rush of air, the strong wings of the wyvern and how close he is to the sky.

The King and Queen of Almyra had already shared their stories about the sky and the stars that they had once talked about during a romantic (for Claude) night time flying to their children. Reus especially loved the Star goddess and the posthumously named founder of Almyra's story, just like his father loved it.

Below them, the scenery quickly changed. And judging by how the little towns are distributed farther from each other, and the vast openness of the roads, they were quickly approaching the border between the Capital and the Phirrian territory.

The Crowned Prince marvelled at that. He had visited the Phirrian territory before, with his grandparents. It took them almost two days just to reach the border there on a horse-driven carriage but now it only took them half a day or so to reach it.

Wyverns are really cool. They can cover large distances easily.

They stopped over one of Farid's place for their midday meal, and Reus would not stop talking about how thrilling it is to fly up in the sky.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be part of the Immortal Corps and I'll always be on a wyvern!" Reus declared.

Claude shook his head bemusedly at that. "Tough luck, kiddo. You're Crowned Prince already, which means you are going to replace me someday. But you may create your own Immortal Corps if you want to."

"I resign as Crowned Prince and hand it over to Mitya!"

"No, you can't do that." Claude told him. "You should be a role model for your brother. And besides, what if Maman makes Mitya as her successor in Fodlan?"

Reus frowned at that, looking over at his mother and brother who looks confused about their discussion.

"But I thought Fodlan and Almyra are now one under your rule? Why would Mitya be a successor to Maman?"

"Remember our conversation about Maman being the Archbishop in Fodlan before she was Queen of Almyra?"

"I don't want religious duties." Mitya piped in, as he took a big bite of his food.

Byleth sighed at that and then scowled at Claude's direction. She had told him time and again that it's too early for the princes to think and know such things. She wanted them to have a normal and happy childhood, something different than what she and Claude had gone through.

Claude smiled at her apologetically. He wanted the same for their children, but if Reus will continue on being stubborn (like he was before), Claude may have no choice but to advance everything for the Crowned Prince just like how Hasan advanced everything for Claude.

He doesn't want the peace they had worked so hard for their children to be wrested away by people who wants nothing but to see Fodlan and Almyra divorced by war yet again.

He can't live forever to keep the throne, and he really don't want to keep it for a long time. Claude now realizes why his father was so eager to give him the throne back then.

Being King is so stressful than being a Prince.

He had hoped, on bringing the Princes over to Fodlan where their mother grew up and is Queen, will make them realize that they are necessary on keeping the peace and the future of everyone in their united lands.

Claude doesn't want to do it the hard way for his children, like what he went through, but if he has to then he will.

He's sure Byleth will understand if it ever comes down to that method.

  
"Welcome to Goneril territory, Your Highnesses." Holst greeted the Princes when they arrived at his home. The Almyran retinue were met by Holst's pegasus knights at Fodlan's Throat and have escorted them safely purely out of ceremony. He knows how much Byleth hates it and he's one of the few people who could get away with it.

Reus and Mitya both threw themselves happily at him for a hug while Lukas, who is now nine years old and seems to have gained a slight growth spurt (he's at least up to Byleth's chest by now and it's hard to believe he's just nine), bowed politely at Byleth and Claude before he stepped forward and hugged them.

"You have grown a lot, Lukas. And growing handsomely too." Claude grinned at the boy, patting him on the head affectionately.

"That's what everyone says too. But I'm sure that it's all thanks to my father's care for all these years. He made sure I was never left wanting except for a mother."

Byleth and Claude looked over at Holst with questioning looks.

"Why is Lukas talking like Lorenz?" Claude asked the older Goneril who had hoisted Mitya up his shoulder and let him sit there.

"Lorenz likes to have him around, as an older brother to Evander." Holst replied sheepishly. "Can't say no to Lukas if he wanted to see his Aunt. And it's also a great excuse to see Hilda."

"Uncle Holst! I want to see the pegasus stables! Please?" Reus begges cutely, holding onto his hand.

"Your Highness, there's no need to yank me." Holst chuckled at that, looking at their parents. "If you'll permit us, Your Majesties?"

Byleth nodded at them while Claude knelt down to pinch the Crown Prince's cheek.

"Don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"I won't." Reus assured him, freeing his cheek. How he wish he'd grow tall soon like Lukas so that his father will take him seriously. It's just a matter of time before he can catch up to Lukas' height.

Lukas is just a head taller than him. Reus is determined to get to that height within the year. Uncle Holst is tall, sure, but Claude is taller by maybe a few inches.

Holst left with the Princes, with the Crowned Prince swinging Duke Goneril's hand excitedly while Mitya asked to be put down and walked alongside them. The three of them disappeared into the hallway, and the Royal couple can hear their Crowned Prince's excited chatter.

It reminded Byleth that time when Claude got excited about unearthing the mystery of Macuil in the Sreng region. And how he talked to that winged beast they fought there. Everyone shook their head when Claude introduced himself.

Everyone except Byleth, who found it funny and she tried hard not to laugh too loud despite of their situation. Seteth and Alois only looked at her with a judgemental frown back then.

Lukas hugged Byleth again, this time he held onto her tightly. Byleth reciprocated his tight hug as well, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't around for your birthday." Byleth told him as she finally let him go and cupping his face in her hands. "But we do have gifts for you. Your brothers also have something for you."

Lukas beamed up at her and then looked carefully over at Claude. "Athair?"

"Yes Lukas?"

"Can you make father marry mother?" he asked innocently.

Claude blinked at that, exchanging looks with Byleth.

"Well...I...that's kind of hard, Lukas." the King of Almyra replied hesitantly. As much as he loves Lukas, Claude is not going to divorce Byleth and have the kids stay at different places (though Reus has no choice but to stay with Claude) and split Fodlan and Almyra again. That would ruin everything they worked for.

Lukas frowned at that. "I... See. I guess I still have to stay at the Riegan territory every now and then."

"Oh..." Claude said softly, realization hitting him. "That other mother. I'll see what I can do."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing... Nothing stupid."

"Really? Your face says otherwise."

"Ylie..." Claude pouted. "I swear it wasn't something stupid."

In the pegasus stables, the two princes stood in front of one of the pegasus that Holst takes pride in. She had been born a few years ago, with topnotch lineage.

He planned to give her to Hilda but he knows Lukas wanted to give it to that lady in Riegan. 

"Pegasus are so pretty." Reus commented, looking at the other pegasus in the stables. "How can anyone tell them apart if they have the same white scheme?"

"My knights are bonded to them at a young age." Holst informed him. "Though some of my pegasus knights don't get their pegasus until they're already in my service. Some of these pegasi are foundlings in all honesty."

"Foundlings?"

"There's not a lot of male pegasus so we try to breed them carefully, and to keep those poachers who'd want to sell them by parts away from them. But every now and then, we'll chance upon a pegasus roaming in the wild and we'll take the said pegasus in to nurse it back to health. If we're lucky enough, one of my knights will bond with it and be a full pledged Pegasus Knight."

"I'd love to ride them." Mitya said, reaching out to touch the pegasus' muzzle and gave a delighted giggle when the pegasus lowered her head to sniff at him.

"But don't you hate heights?" Reus asked him, turning his attention to his brother. "You didn't enjoy the ride going here on Baba's wyvern."

"This one's a horse."

"A horse. With wings. Which is going to fly up in the air."

"A horse is a horse. If she can fly up there, she can also run on land."

"What's the point of having a winged horse if you're not going to fly with it?"

"It's still a horse with optional wings. They're allowed to choose which one to use."

"You can't ride it. Pegasus doesn't like boys riding them."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Holst cut in, afraid of the escalating argument between the princes. "Pegasus are known to only trust females."

"Why is that?" Mitya asked him as he continued to pet the pegasus.

"It probably has to do something with one of the myths around their existence."

The princes looked at one another then up at him curiously.

"There's a myth about them?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It's an old story, passed down by the elderly. It is said that the pegasus was born when a male warrior cut off the head of a woman who was cursed and turned into a monster." Holst replied somberly, looking at the pegasus in front of him and knowing that it's listening to him. He reached out to pat its head consolingly.

"From her blood sprang forth two pegasi, a male and female, and upon seeing the death of their mother both of them tried to flee. But the male pegasus was captured and forced into the warrior's servitude. That's why the female pegasus does not trust men. She wandered around, found solitude and protection from a maiden."

The princes looked at him, horrified. What kind of land does their mother rule to have such grotesque stories about such magnificent beasts like the pegasus?

Claude had shared with them how Fodlan was straying from its path and self destructing due to some old enemies of the Church (he kept them in the dark about the real reason of the war that had scorched the lands of Fodlan several years prior for he respects his wife's decision), but he never told them about such myth existing in Fodlan.

He only shared what he knows about a certain Saint Macuil to an extent, due to his intellect as a tactician that Claude respects so much.

To the point that he almost compared himself to Macuil in terms of tactical abilities, but he held back and told his sons instead that their mother is almost on par with the records about the chief tactician. 

Noticing the expressions on the princes, Holst gave them a warm smile.

"Don't worry Your Highnesses, it is just a myth. Nothing more. But it is the same myth that pushed me to create the Goneril Valkyries and the Holst's Chosen. In hopes that one day, the pegasus will learn to trust men. And so far, all I managed is to get them to trust me on feeding them and brushing them." He laughed, placing his hands on his hips. "Would Your Highnesses want to feed them with apples?"

"I think I'm going to stick to liking wyverns after all." Reus mumbled. Holst chuckled at him.

"It's just a story, Your Highness."

Holst and Lukas accompanied the Royal family, who are now using the carriage provided by House Goneril. Their own carriage followed behind the ones used by the Royal family.

Byleth had agreed on using it, begrudgingly, to let the boys see Fodlan at eye level for the first time. Claude assured her that she doesn't have to be so strict on keeping to the timetable since she's the Ruler for quite some time now and is allowed to be late once in a while.

Besides, she can't ride her wyvern if she's wearing her Archbishop clothes.

It earned him an adorable worried pout from his wife, who clasped her hands together and looking down at them.

She wasn't already present for the First Great Tree Moon celebrations, she can't just keep on making them wait for her forever.

Claude couldn't help but hug his wife, making their sons roll their eyes at them. Lukas looked up at Holst, who then defensively raised his eyebrows.

There's no way he'd do that with the lady from Riegan territory.

Both Princes have changed their clothes to that of Fodlan silks, which they both find rather restricting. Especially the button down shirt and the laced boots, matching with each other in black trousers. Mitya seems to be comfortable in his own clothes, occasionally playing with the cravat around his neck. Or maybe he's also fidgeting how tight and constricting it is compared to his usual Almyran ensemble.

Reus took out his own cravat, hating how it makes him feel being suffocated and it now lays on his lap, which he sometimes stretches out of boredom.

They have no idea how their older brother and Uncle Holst stand this kind of clothing every day.

Reus, now bored with the trees around them after they passed by a town in Gloucester territory after a few days on the road, turned his attention to his parents who sat across them. They were holding hands, talking quietly about how things have changed for the better since they left Fodlan together to start a family in Almyra.

He had always known that his mother is beautiful in Almyran clothing, but seeing her in her Fodlan clothes make her unrecognisable to him.

In a beautiful way of course.

Her long hair behind her ears were braided through with red and white ribbons, laying there on her shoulders. The rest of her hair was done in a half-down half-up braided hairstyle care of Claude who styled it that way (he loved styling her hair and will not let her handmaidens approach her hair with scissors to cut it too short to keep it manageable; he only permits them to trim it). He had adorned the back of her hair with small white camellia hairpins that has little insets of diamond in the center to keep the braids in place.

On top of her head is the symbol of power in Fodlan, the gold diadem of the Archbishop and Queen, fashioned after Sothis' headpiece. Seteth was surprised that Byleth asked to change her diadem from her simple one to something Sothis used to wear some years ago. He agreed to it, since her previous diadem was actually fit for a princess instead of a Queen.

Her long-sleeved white dress is floor length, though Reus knows she's wearing heels underneath that; he heard the distinct clacking when she walks.

A simple ring sat on left forefinger. It has an engraving that Byleth explained to him is the symbol of the Church of Seiros that she is leading. Upon her chest is also a large brooch of some sort with the same symbol engraved on it.

His father looks unrecognisable too, in his Fodlan clothes. He's wearing his Duke Riegan clothes of gold and black, with his cravat untied because he doesn't feel like tying it up properly right now. His hair was also combed back, with a few stray strands here and there. 

And he also trimmed his beard shorter, upsetting Byleth for a few hours after he explained that the beard is growing out the way he doesn't want it to.

Upon his forehead is a simple circlet with the Crest of Riegan as its central design, commissioned and given to him by Lorenz to wear as his official Prince Consort symbol.

Claude had grimaced at it when he stared at it before putting it on. After knowing the history of Crests, he doesn't like it no matter how helpful it was during the war. And he hopes that the people of Fodlan has long since abandoned the custom of wanting to marry for the sole purpose of having children with Crests.

"Baba..." Reus whined, making their parents look at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Not for a couple more days." Claude told him. "Is your butt hurting?"

Reus nodded at that. Claude then turned his attention to his second son.

"And you kiddo?"

Mitya looked at him, swinging his legs idly. "I'm hungry."

Claude chuckled at that, turning to his wife. "And you, my lady?"

"Well, I know there's a nice fishing spot somewhere around here...it would be nice for a stop over."

He gave her an exasperated look. "No. No fishing. It'll take you a few hours just to use up all the baits. I know. I've watched you done that back then."

"But Claude..."

"You can fish to your heart's content after your business in Garreg Mach. Didn't you say that you wanted to get to there as fast as you can?"

"Yes but fishing can help me relax before the stressful work in Garreg Mach."

Claude sighed at that then pulled a velvet rope to signal their driver to stop.

They set up their resting spot, with the soldiers preparing their food. Reus and Mitya had taken off their boots and stood at the riverbank, feeling the cold water run through them while Lukas stood nearby and watching over them.

Byleth found a nice spot for fishing, not minding her dress getting dirty at the hem. The soothing sound of the river, the rustling of tree leaves above and the various sounds of the woodland animals had helped calm her nerves.

There's no place like home after all. She loves Almyra, with their beautiful culture and bountiful lands, but there's something with coming home to familiar places you have grown up in.

There's that certain feeling of nostalgia to it.

Claude and Holst sat together, sipping wine and watching their family fondly do what they find fun.

The princes managed to pull Lukas into playing in the water, splashing one another. Mitya even fell into the river that Lukas panicked and tried to get his baby brother out before he could get hurt further.

Thankfully Holst brought extra clothes for the boys after they had packed up and continued on their way to Garreg Mach.

Once they were in view of Garreg Mach, the princes both looked out of the carriage window and stared at the old structure.

It looks so simple and archaic. And when they finally entered the perimeter, the townspeople were waiting for them and waved at Byleth in greetings.

Byleth waved back at them, and Reus wondered why the people don't give much attention to his father. Isn't he also part of the ruling family in Fodlan?

Claude gave a nod and a charming smile at those who bowed politely at him and how he wished he could disappear because he hates being paraded like this. Even in Almyra, he hates being paraded.

He just want the spotlight back to his wife. He's just here for a vacation in all honesty.

Inside Garreg Mach Monastery, Seteth and Alois greeted them warmly. Reus and Mitya rushed to hug their Uncle Seteth and Grandpa Alois, and the Knights of Seiros bowed politely to Byleth, Claude and Holst.

"I'm glad that you're finally here, Your Grace." Seteth said to Byleth as he let go of Reus and then hugged Mitya in turn. "The Cardinals are waiting in the office."

"Not letting her rest huh?" Claude chuckled.

"I'm sorry Claude, but this was due months ago but we postponed it because of her pregnancy."

"Yeah, yeah. Take care of my wife. If the Cardinals give her a hard time, give them the signature Seteth scolding." Claude grinned at him. Seteth only shook his head at that, chuckling.

"I am well aware how stern I was back then, but I have no intention of being that person again."

A few Knights of Seiros helped Byleth put on her Archbishop cloak and Claude sighed at the sight.

Whether it was a lovestruck sigh or a tired sigh, the adults around them don't want to know.

Byleth kissed her sons and pointedly look at Claude.

"Look after the boys and don't go out collecting weird mushrooms."

Claude gave her a sunny smile. "Of course."

Byleth squinted at him suspiciously before kissing him on the lips and left with Seteth.

"I'll be checking on the library, see if the books we have sent beforehand had arrived safely." Holst told Claude, giving him a polite bow. "May I entrust my son to you, Your Grace as I do my inspections?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course." Claude replied distractedly. Holst patted his son's shoulder and he left towards the library.

"Grandpa, are the wyverns here?" Reus asked Alois.

"Well, of course. They arrived yesterday alongside some of the Immortal Corps. Why do you ask?"

"Can we see them?"

"You can see them later, kiddo." Claude finally said, as he took off his circlet and loosened his clothing. "Let's have a look around Garreg Mach. This is where me and your mother stayed for quite some time."

Reus grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, you have to. I promised your mother that I'll look after you. And that means I get to tour you around this place. Come on. You'll love the greenhouse."

"Why? Do they grow poisonous herbs there?"

Alois frowned at Claude. "Didn't Byleth said..."

Claude winked at Alois. "It's a little secret. Please don't tell her."

He stuffed his circlet into their baggage unceremoniously, knowing he'll drive Lorenz mad with how carelessly he stowed it. Claude doesn't need any kind of metal on top of his head so that he'll be recognized by the people of Fodlan.

He herded the children, with Alois trailing behind them to keep Claude out of trouble, to the greenhouse where he was greeted warmly by the caretaker.

They stayed there for a while, Claude teaching them how to put names on plants and to know which one will help them and which one will give them trouble.

Lukas and Reus were absorbed in his mini lecture while Mitya got bored and went over to the door and peeked at the big fishing area next to the green house.

And the cats that seem to be sunbathing near it.

He misses Carp and her fluffyness.

They then moved to the dorms, with Claude suddenly exclaiming where did his bed go when they reached his former room.

Alois frowned at him. "You don't expect that we kept it in here after the war, do you? Her Grace had it moved to one of the vacant rooms near the Archbishop's bedchamber since she assumed leadership. That is also where the boys are going to sleep."

"Even my books? I just kept forgetting to tell her to bring it home to Almyra..."

"Yes, everything in your former room has been moved. Even a bunch of half written letters–"

"Okay, I think that's all we have to do here." Claude cut him off. He forgot that he tried to write farewell loveletters (he made a lot of them because he doesn't want to sound too bitter) after the war if she didn't pick him to be her husband. But since she did, he tucked those letters away in one of his books.

"Baba, can we see the wyverns now?" Reus complained as they walked to where several cats are lying down. Lukas rummaged around his bag and gave the cats a few trout jerky. Mitya joined him and is instantly attached to an orange and white tabby.

"You really love wyverns, huh?"

"Yes."

"But this is the place where your Maman works and this is the land she leads. Weren't you curious about Fodlan?"

"Yes, but I'm bored..."

"Oh my... Don't ever let your mother hear that. You'll hurt her feelings. It's boring because the students are in their classes. Do you want to see Uncle Felix teaching the students?"

"No. I want to see the wyverns."

Claude sighed at that. Was he really like that when he was a kid?

"Captain Alois, sir." A knight approached them. "Seteth wanted to inform you to look over some documents he sent to your office." 

Alois frowned at that. "He could have told me that earlier..."

"It was just signed by the Archbishop in their meeting earlier..."

Alois heaved a sigh, turning to Claude. "Sorry, Claude. I have to attend to business."

"Oh, that's okay. I can handle the kids. No worries."

"I'll see you all later then. If you'll excuse me."

Alois left them and when he's sure that not one authority figure in Garreg Mach is around them, Claude turned to the children.

"Let's go and see the stables."

Reus and Mitya brightened at that while Lukas frowned. Wasn't Claude against visiting the stables earlier? Or was he just pretending because he's afraid of his wife? He doesn't seem to be that kind of man from what he had seen over the years...

But then again, he only visits Almyra every now and then with his father.

The crowned prince squealed in delight to see his mother's wyvern while Mitya looked up at the horses. Lukas helped his baby brother up and patted the horse's muzzle.

Claude's wyvern excitedly nuzzled him to the point that he was pushed to the ground and the wyvern acting like an oversized puppy.

He let his wyvern do that until he saw Reus trying to climb up his mother's wyvern.

"Hey, hey, kiddo. No." Claude said as he got up and dusted himself off. "You are too young to fly a wyvern on your own."

"But Baba..."

"No is no. Flying a wyvern is a rite of passage." Claude told him as he hefted his son off the wyvern's back. "You can start having lessons with this in four years time. I'll teach you personally as well."

"But Baba, pretty please...? Just this once? We won't go that far up."

"Sorry kiddo, but no."

Reus scrunched up his nose at that, stomping away and sitting down on one of the nearby benches in a silent tantrum. Lukas only looked at the two of them uncertainly while Mitya wiggled out of his grasp to get some fruits from a nearby knight whose turn it is to feed the horses and wyverns.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Reus." Mitya said to his older brother as they sneaked back to the stables after Reus had suggested to his father to play hide and seek with the orphans that reside in the Monastery.

"Oh be quiet, Mi. I know you want to fly too."

"I hate heights."

"Wyverns and pegasus are the same. They both fly. And you heard Baba. Wyvern riding is a rite of passage for Almyrans."

"No, I don't want to fly on a wyvern."

"Come on, walk quickly before Baba realize we're not in his area!"

"Where are you two going?" they heard Lukas call out to them. Reus flinched at his tone and looked at him.

"It doesn't concern you, Lu."

"Stop shortening my name, Reus. Where are you two off to?" Lukas frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Go away Lu."

"No."

Reus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Ugh, fine. Come with us if you're so persistent. I know you'll follow us even if I said don't follow us."

Lukas followed them with a frown on his face and it deepened when they arrived at the stables and Reus is unlatching the door that belongs to their father's wyvern.

"What are you doing? Didn't he said you're not allowed to ride a wyvern?" Lukas demanded as Reus led the white wyvern out by its reins.

"Psh. Grandpa said I'm a natural on handling wyverns." Reus replied confidently. "Baba and Maman are just being overprotective for no reason."

"I'm not getting on Omar." Mitya told his older brother defiantly.

"Yes you are. Wyvern is part of our culture. It makes no sense that you're afraid of wyverns."

"Uncle Malik and Uncle Farid both ride horses."

"They also ride wyverns. Now come on, get up."

"Mitya is too small to ride." Lukas told Reus as he placed protective hands on his baby brother's shoulders.

"He has to learn not to fear wyverns." the crowned prince insisted. Lukas shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous. Both of you have no proper training."

Reus shook his head and still got on the wyvern, who turned his head slightly to look at his rider who doesn't even seem to weigh anything.

"See? There's nothing going wrong." Reus told them when he made Omar walk around, remembering bits and pieces from how he watched his father handle the wyvern.

Lukas sighed. "Okay, you had your fun. Now get off the wyvern and let's go back."

"What? No! We still haven't even taken off!"

"Reus..."

"I'm helping my brother overcome his fear of heights! Don't you want to help him too?"

"Yes, but when he's a little bit older."

"I really don't like heights." Mitya mumbled.

"Come on, Mi. Get on. We'll just lift a little and then return Omar to his stable. I promise."

Lukas only looked at him, doubt all over his face. Reus held out his hand to his baby brother patiently while giving his older brother a reassuring smile.

Mitya then walked towards his brother reluctantly. His brother never got him into trouble before, not counting that one time he sold him out.

He'll trust him. For now.

If they get in trouble, he'll sell out his older brothers. He did say out loud he doesn't like heights.

Mitya got up on the wyvern, sitting behind his brother and gripping onto him tightly.

Reus racked his brain, trying to remember the action Claude does to make Omar fly.

Mitya flinched, holding onto his brother when Omar took off lightly and hovered a couple of feet above ground. Lukas watched them nervously, waiting to spring into action to catch any of his brothers.

"Okay Reus. That's enough." Lukas called him. "Come back down! Someone will surely see you if you go any higher than that."

Nodding at that, he tried to get Omar down. But he managed to make Omar fly up higher and he felt his brother shaking behind him.

"Reus! Get back down here this instant!" Lukas demanded.

"I'm trying!" Reus shouted back at him. But in all honesty, he's curious as to how far he can control their ascent. Omar seems to be cooperative with him, knowing that he's Claude's offspring.

"Reus!"

Not heeding Lukas and holding his baby brother's hand consolingly, Reus spurred the wyvern higher, feeling that exhilarating rush of flying.

"Please put me down." Mitya cried on his back.

"Athair!!" Lukas panted, almost tripping over himself. Claude looked over at him, smiling at him.

"Oh, there you are. You are really good in hiding. Now it's just those two little princes of mine."

"Reus...those two..." Lukas grabbed onto Claude's arms, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hm? What about those two?" Claude asked him as he helped him up and took out his handkerchief to wipe off Lukas' sweat.

"They... They took your wyvern and will not come down..." 

Claude stared at him. "They what?" 

He whipped around, searching the sky, and found a lone wyvern ascending slowly amidst those sky patrols.

He broke into a run, taking the shortcut going to the stables and getting onto his wife's wyvern.

He need to get those kids down before Byleth sees them up there. 

At the Star terrace, Byleth was winding down from the work with the Cardinals who are demanding that she should be more present in the Church than stay in Almyra all the time.

Seteth had helped her out of her heavy Archbishop cloak and Alois have arrived with a tray of Almyran Pine Needle tea for Byleth to drink, with a few knights behind him bringing in a small round table and chairs for them.

"You know, Byleth. I've been thinking about this for a while." Alois finally said as they had tea. "I'm getting too old for my job, it's time for me to step down in a few more years."

Byleth looked at him in surprise. "Retiring already? But I still need you..." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry...but don't worry, I'm already training my successor. I'll introduce you one of these days."

"I didn't expect that you'd be the first one to retire between us." Seteth told him, making Byleth frown at his direction.

"You too?"

"Don't worry. I am still going to assist you for a few more years." Seteth assured her. "I still haven't found the right one to succeed me."

Byleth sighed sadly at that. "It feels like we haven't spent a lot of time together...maybe I really should have stayed in Fodlan..." 

"Now, now, don't let what the Cardinals said get to you." Seteth patted her shoulder gently. "You are wed to Almyra's King and thus you should stay with him and your children." 

Byleth gave him a small smile at that but then it still turned into a small pout. Seteth and Alois looked at each other at that and then laughed at how being adorable Byleth is.

Time really changes people.

They chatted for a bit more of idle things (mostly it was Alois still trying to make jokes) until a shadow quickly passed above them and the three of them looked up.

A pegasus knight seems to be in a rush.

"Is there some kind of trouble?" Byleth asked no one in particular as she stood up and walked to the very corner of the terrace. She looked at the direction the knight was going to and she saw two wyverns ascending into the sky, one precariously and the other is rushing towards the first one.

"Someone got into the stables and trying to run off with the wyverns?" Alois frowned, squinting up in the sky. "Why, such daring thieves...also in a peaceful time like this."

"I highly doubts thieves are still running around in Garreg Mach after all these years." Seteth told him, standing next to Byleth. "The Knights have been restored to its former strength and no one would dare do such crime..."

Byleth narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the silhouettes.

The riders on the precarious wyvern seem to be too small for thieves.

And she's sure that every child in Garreg Mach is not left wanting for anything. The Church still provides aid to those who are still struggling.

Then the wyvern swerved and she recognized it as Claude's wyvern for he's the only one who would swerve like that to avoid something.

"Those...are my children." She said quietly, horrified. Omar only let those whom he trust ride him and those are the ones with Claude's comforting scent.

When she saw the children get unseated by the second time the wyvern swerved away she bolted from the Star terrace and ran down the stairs, not minding the fact that she might trip and twist her ankle on the process because of her dress.

It's a minor problem compared to the lives of her children.

Seteth and Alois followed closely behind her, though Alois was already wheezing by the time they reached the first floor. 

He is getting too old for this.

"I told you that you are too young to ride a wyvern. Why are you so stubborn?" Claude reprimanded his children as soon as they were safe on the ground again while a pegasus knight had brought the wyvern down. "What am I going to do with the two of you? Let's just be thankful your mother's not around to see that..."

Mitya was inconsolable, crying into his father's chest. Reus was hiccupping badly, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

He knew he's in deep trouble with his father. He'd probably not let him ride anymore, not even if it's a tradition.

"Claude von Riegan."

Claude stiffened when he heard her voice. He turned his head to look at his wife, with Seteth and Alois following closely behind her. Her expression is unreadable to Claude but he knows immediately that she had seen everything that had happened.

How she saw that, he has no idea. Wasn't she suppose to be in a meeting with the Cardinals for a few more hours? He's sure the windows in that office doesn't have a view at their direction.

Or does it?

The boys ran up to Alois and Seteth who the picked them up to console them. Noticing the passive expression on Byleth which she only does when angry, the two of them left the royal couple and headed to the dining area where they could probably get some cold cobblers for the children to soothe them.

"Ylie, honey, I can explain." Claude started as he stood up but flinched when Byleth narrowed her eyes at him.

He used to have nightmares about this. Of when she's angry at him. They may have had a few disagreements in their married life, but she never got this angry to the point that she's somehow back to being the Ashen Demon.

"There's no need to explain, Claude. I've seen everything from the Star Terrace."

"No, Ylie, sweetheart..."

"You and I both know I am not the holiest woman around, Claude. I will punish you for the negligence of the Princes, of our children."

"No, Ylie...wait, Byleth..Teach...!!" Claude stammered as he tried to reason with her even though he knows it's futile. 

Byleth is that kind overprotective mother. He knew her well enough that she does not easily forgive if something bad happens to one of her kids.

That's what happened back then, when Solon tried to hurt her students. She came out of nowhere, changed by the Goddess, and had beaten the hell out of Solon for threatening her students.

When Byleth stepped forward, Claude literally started running for his life. He knew he can't outrun her, but he had hoped her Archbishop dress will hinder her but it seems like she has grown accustomed to it and is gaining on him.

When she finally cornered him in the training area, he cursed himself because no one will really save him there.

Not even Felix who happened to be passing by after a class and is now watching them bemusedly.

But at least no one else will see his humiliating defeat in the hands of the graceful Archbishop.

"Teach, Ylie...sweetheart." Claude tried again.

Byleth took off her heels and readied her stance on a hand-to-hand combat. Still not hearing him out.

Claude sighed at that. He hates brawling. He never excelled in that one area. He even purposely get sick on days when he's scheduled for a brawling training.

He doesn't want his handsomely good face get beaten up. He was under impression that Byleth likes staring at his face so he took great care of it.

He's going to be so sore after this punishment.

And sure enough, Byleth completely wrecked him just like old times when he's forced to attend brawling training and getting his ass handed to him.

But he won't let her leave just like that without an apology kiss. He pulled her down to him, to Felix's disgust (who then left the training area because the fun is over), before letting her go.

"I'm sorry." He told her simply. It's true that he didn't look after them properly this time, but he's also impressed by how sneaky his sons have become.

He really needs to curb those two mischievous princes or else his marriage with the love of his life might end up in a divorce because he let his children play him like that.

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him before standing up, putting her heels back on and leaving the training ground with a huff. Holst entered the training grounds with Lukas, hearing what happened from his son (who found him in the Cathedral), and saw how upset Byleth is.

He then saw Claude laying there on the ground. They approached him carefully.

"Are you still alive, Your Grace? I've never seen Her Grace that angry since years ago..." Holst asked tentatively.

Claude chuckled, hurting all over. "Yeah... Never better. I have completely forgotten how strong she is... Brings back memories of our Academy days..." 

He struggled to sit up and the Gonerils helped him. 

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to stop Reus and Mitya..." Lukas told him, looking down sadly. "If I was able to, then you two wouldn't have this kind of physical argument."

Claude chuckled at that, ruffling Lukas' hair. "You did well on telling me about what your brothers did behind my back."

"But a physical argument like this..." Holst frowned as he helped Claude up. "Isn't it bad for your marriage?"

Claude smiled at him. "It's fine, it's fine...we usually do this when we're frustrated with one another, have a sparring session and all. It's better than saying words that will hurt each other, hurtful words that we cannot take back. We'll be okay in a few hours."

"It doesn't seem like a sparring session..."

"Yeah, well...Teach sometimes forget her own strength..."

Claude found Byleth standing in the Star terrace that evening. He had just put the boys to sleep, with Lukas sandwiched between his brothers and being used as a pillow, in the room where they had moved his old stuff. He had also located the farewell loveletter and burned it.

There's no reason for it to exist after all these years. And that he's cringing at his past self who thought that Byleth will not have him as her husband when it's been pretty obvious to the people around them that they like each other.

He took a robe from the cabinet in the Archbishop's room, walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug as he draped it over her shoulders.

"Still mad at me?" he asked her gently, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

She gave him a soft smile at that, looking over her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I was a little heavy handed earlier...I was...so scared to lose both of our boys like that..."

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I let them play me like that." He replied softly, rubbing her upper arms consolingly.

Byleth let out a chuckle. "I know you're proud of their little scheme. Don't lie to me."

Claude grinned at her as he rubbed her cheek with a thumb affectionately. "I am."

He hugged her tightly again, pressing his lips onto her shoulder as the night above them continued on its rotation.

They stood in silence, enjoying each other's company, until a breeze passed by and Byleth realizing that her husband isn't wearing any robe to keep him warm.

She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. I'm holding my warm wife in my arms."

Byleth chuckled at that, reaching up to pinch his cheeks.

"Smooth talking me will not work, Claude."

"I'm not a smooth talker. It's my charm that got you." He winked at her.

"You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with a beautiful woman who is standing in front of me."

"Flattering me will not get you anywhere at this point, Claude."

"You think so? I'm pretty sure I can get somewhere with it."

Byleth shook her head and then ushered him back inside. "It's too cold out here. Let's get some sleep."

Claude's grin got wider as they walked back to the Archbishop's bedchambers, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"You know what? I do think I'm cold. I need some kind of warmth to help me sleep."

"The dining hall is too far to get you some warm milk. Honestly, I don't know if I have five children or six by the way you behave."

"Why go there when you're carrying them already?" He teased her, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

It took Byleth a moment to process what he's trying to say.

And when it finally clicked, she whacked his hand on her shoulder, flustered.

"Claude!"

"What? I do need a...tender touch and care of my goddess after what happened earlier..."

Claude snickered when she poked his side and he moved away from her, loving that flustered look on her face.

And did he really just said that out loud that she's his goddess? 

That's embarrassing.

"What do you say, Teach?" he asked her as he got on the bed and purposely letting his sleeping robe tease her by letting it slip at the right places.

Byleth slammed the doors shut behind her and locked it.

"I thought you said your body's still sore?"

"Yes, but I prefer to have it sore in a different way."

"You are really hopeless." she told him as she stood next to the bed with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Teach. It's not everyday that I get to sleep in the Archbishop's room with you..." He held out his hand to her. "I really do need some warm milk and some extra soft pillows. I can't sleep properly without them, especially in a new place like this..."

"I can't believe I married you." She sighed as she got into the bed with him.

"I can't believe it either." he whispered to her as his hands went to inappropriate places. "So, can I have this night and hope that you turn me into a believer?"

Byleth rolled her eyes at him. "Claude we just had twins."

Claude looked at her, exasperated. "Ylie...why do you always have to ruin a romantic moment like that?"

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact. You're not the one suffering during childbirth."

He groaned at that, annoyed as he flopped onto his back. He then turned his head to look at her.

"Ugh, now I'm no longer in the mood."

"Good, because I'm in the mood to sleep."

"You are so unfair, Byleth."

"How am I unfair? You did that to yourself."

"Teach, come on..."

"Good night, Claude."

"Byleth..."

"Go to sleep, Claude. We're staying here for a long time so you'll get your chance one of those nights. Probably." She yawned.

Claude pouted at that as he covered the two of them with a blanket and angrily pulled her into a smothering hug.

He'll get that chance night tomorrow.

With a good scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 Gotta keep it within the ratings.
> 
> Maybe I'll try to write those nights in a diff fic. Maybe.


	10. Snow Witch and Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can fix my own fanfic with another fanfic bec I don't really have time to check on each chapters and edit after what has been revealed in the last dlc 👀

Claude saw Byleth standing by the graveyard, watching some workers put back the stone slab where her parents name were inscribed.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously as he approached them.

Byleth turned to look at him, gave him a small smile as she looked back at her parents' grave.

"I received a letter from Lady Rhea." She told him softly as soon as the workers were done. She took his hand and they both stood in front of the grave.

Claude noticed the name change immediately. 

"Sitri?"

"Yes. That's apparently my mother's real name. She probably heard from Seteth and have been wanting to send me a letter all these years. But we were both living in Almyra and I don't really stay long when I come here for my duties."

"So...the name Rhosyn...?"

Byleth only gave a small chuckle. "Lady Rhea said in her letter that my mother sometimes want to have a name that starts with the same syllable as hers. Like how your kids want to take on nicknames."

"I see...but Sitri sounds beautiful." 

Byleth rested her head against his shoulder, sliding her hand into his. "I wish we had time together..."

She said it so softly that Claude almost missed it. He glanced at her, noticing the sad smile on her lips.

He freed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Jeralt did say in his diary that she was happy to have carried you around her tummy for nine months." he told her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "And while you didn't have time together when you were born, the time she spent making sure you were growing healthy inside her tummy is enough to know that she loved you very much."

Byleth smiled onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You sure know what to say to cheer me up."

"Of course. I know you better than you know yourself."

Two pairs of shuffling feet approached them from behind and the two of them turned around just in time to see their two princes jumping off from the stairs and straight onto their father's arms.

"Whoa! Hey!" 

Claude managed to catch both princes safely in his arms, though he fell backwards and hit his back onto the hard ground.

"Ha! We outsmarted you this time, Baba!" Reus grinned, pushing himself up and looking down at his father.

"No you did not. You almost gave me a heart attack. What if I didn't catch you? You'd be injured!"

Mitya pushed himself up to look at their father and poked his cheek. "We got you, Baba."

"Ugh, no. You did not."

Byleth stood next to them, worried. "Are you three okay?" 

"My back hurts." Claude whined. "And my head. I think I hit the gravestone."

Byleth pursed her lips. "Yes, you did."

Claude only groaned at that. "I'm not getting any younger, kiddos. Don't break your Baba's bone. I'm not ready to pass on the crown yet to someone reckless as you princes."

Byleth snickered at that as she helped her sons stand up. "Says the reckless Golden Deer."

She held out her hand to help him up and he gingerly got up, dusting his pants off.

"Princes shouldn't be throwing themselves at people." he reprimanded them. The princes hid behind Byleth, who just frowned at him.

"Claude..."

"We're too lenient, Ylie. They should know how to conduct themselves. Especially Reus. He's six, already named Crowned Prince. All eyes are on them."

Still seeing the frown on his wife's face, he sighed. "I know I'm always one for levity back then but they really should know when to be playful and when to be serious."

"They know, Claude. They're smart kids. Just let them have this fun time with you. They usually can't do this back in Almyra."

Claude sighed again, massaging his back as he looked at his little princes who are giving him the most adorable puppy eyed looks that he has no choice but give in.

"Why are we going along with you to the Gautier territory?" Claude mumbled as he stood there in the Archbishop's bedchambers and letting Byleth put his cloak on him one early morning.

"Isn't your whole theme is to have peaceful relations in every places you can possibly get to?" Byleth asked him sweetly, securing the clasp on his cloak and smoothing the fabric.

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit early?"

"Gautier is far, so we have to leave at dawn. Besides, I need your matchmaking skills."

"Why would you need that?" Claude yawned, unable to hold it back. Byleth only smiled mysteriously and turned away from him as soon as the door opened and the two sleepy princes, with their own cloaks on, came in.

"Maman...it's too early..."

"Can we sleep here?"

The princes walked up to her, hugged her and proceeded to doze off standing. Byleth shook her head bemusedly as she looked over at Claude to help her with their little ones.

Claude picked up Reus, a little hard feat to do because Reus' legs were dangling around his waist. Byleth then picked up Mitya who then snuggled into her shoulder and slept.

The Royal family exited Garreg Mach's front gates and into the carriage they had used before. Holst and Lukas had bid their farewell the other day and returned to the Goneril territory but Holst left the carriage for them to use until they're on their way back to Almyra.

The Knights of Seiros helped the Archbishop and the Prince Consort into it, all the while the princes dozing peacefully.

Claude stared at one of the people accompanying them.

It's Cyril, dressed appropriately for the travel.

"What's going on? Aren't you suppose to be studying or something?" Claude asked before Cyril closes the door.

"Felix...well, Professor Felix recommended me for this mission." Cyril shrugged. "He said I should go and experience things outside Garreg Mach for a while. But it's mostly because the Archbishop requested for me."

Claude looked at his wife questioningly but she only smiled at Cyril.

"I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Well, I'm also curious of the former Kingdom. I never went as far as the castle-town of Garreg Mach after all..."

Cyril gave them a polite nod before closing the door and getting up next to the driver's seat.

With everything secured, their convoy started moving out of Garreg Mach and towards the Gautier territory.

"What's going on?" Claude asked her as he adjusted his son's posture on his lap so that they're both comfortable as he sleeps.

"Sylvain's letter said that Lysithea is going to visit them in behalf of Hanneman, to pick up something for their research." she replied. "So, I thought it would be nice for the two of them to see one another."

Claude frowned at her suspiciously. "And what about that matchmaking thing you mentioned?"

"I know you're not that dense, Claude."

He shook his head at that. "I thought we're going there to have a nice peaceful talk with the people of Sreng Region that Sylvain somehow managed to convince to listen to you?"

"Oh, we are. But it won't hurt to reunite those two, right?"

Claude shook his head at that. "Well, if you want me to cooperate in this matchmaking of yours, I'll be needing something in exchange."

"I'll get you a nice, shiny, new riding boots." Byleth promised him.

"What? No. I'm not your student anymore. And I'm not a kid that can be easily swayed by gifts." he pouted. "I want to know where Rhea is. To visit her, you know. She's probably lonely."

Byleth only raised an eyebrow at that. "Your eyes lit up just now at the mention of riding boots."

"What? No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"No."

She looked at him carefully, trying to deduce the reason why he'd want to see Rhea. He's not particularly religious nor have pressing matter to discuss with the former Archbishop.

Right?

  
Once in the Gautier territory, they were welcomed with a modest amount of snow right and the temperature was a surprise for the Princes. At first they didn't want to walk on the snow but seeing the Gautier children coming up to greet them with the Minister Gautier, they obliged and sunk their feet into it.

It was a weird feeling.

The cold seeps right into their boots and pants. It was then that they realized they should have listened to the nannies who were dressing them up to wear warmer clothes.

It was a mixed of unpleasant and pleasant feeling at the same time.

Reus looked up at his father and saw that he's grimacing about the snow as well.

The two Gautier sons, Dimi (age seven) and Conrad (age three), stood by their father as they greeted the Royal family.

"You know you could have waited inside where it's warm." Byleth frowned at Sylvain after the courtesies were done and they're walking back inside.

"Mercedes insisted since you rarely come this far, Your Grace."

"Then you should have kept the children inside."

"My kids are used to it, and because they want to see the princes. Anyway, we have unexpected snowfall this year. I hope the journey wasn't too uncomfortable."

"It was fine. The poor horses though."

"Don't worry, our stables will be warm enough for them."

Mitya, who tried to walk ahead of his parents, grabbed onto Sylvain's hand when he slipped, fearing for his life.

"Careful, Your Highness." Sylvain told him gently as he helped the little prince up. "Let's get you inside." 

Sylvain showed them into the warm sitting room where Mercedes is staying along with their one year old daughter Anthiese and the three year old Fraldarius heir, Alexis.

Mercedes stood up and curtsied politely to them. Alexis only stared up at them, and Byleth was a little uncomfortable because he's a mini Felix with Annette's ginger hair. It's like she's expecting the boy to challenge her the same way his father does.

But he is adorable though, in his warm black leggings and striped long sleeves. His boots were by the fire place, and he's walking in his socks as he followed the Gautier daughter around.

The Gautier daughter is a carbon copy of her father, down the the wavy ginger locks and her mother's gentle features.

Reus thought Anthiese and Alexis were cute.

Mitya, meanwhile, has stood next to Dimi who remembered him as that baby he's fond of before Conrad arrived. They never got the chance to play whenever the Gautiers go to Almyra once a year (or when there's a new royal baby that requires everyone to be present) because Dimi is always accompanying Reus.

As the adults went about their business, the boys were left to their own devices in the next room, overlooked by nannies.

Reus and Dimi started playing with one another, having known each other for some time now. Mitya shyly sat next to Conrad and Alexis in their corner, reading some books.

Time passed as they enjoyed their time together. And when Dimi looked outside the window to see if they could play outside with snowballs because the Almyran Princes had admitted that this is their first time to experience such thing, the snow has started falling hard.

"We can't go out and play in the snow today." he commented. Reus only looked at him, confused, as he also looked out of the window. 

"Why? Is the weather really that bad?" 

Dimi shook his head. "No. It's because witch will take us children away to her lair and eat us if we go out there." 

Reus stared at him, getting more confused. "A...witch?"

Dimi nodded gravely. "Yes. My mother and father had warned us about the Snow Witch." 

This did not struck fear into the Almyran Crowned Prince. Instead, it got his curiosity fired up.

"Tell me more." 

Dimi only stared at him. "You don't know the Snow Witch?" 

"No. I wouldn't be asking if I knew." 

Dimi set down the toys they were playing with and looked at the Crowned Prince.

"Mother and Father said there used to be a young woman who lived in the old Kingdom of Faerghus. She was kind at first, helping travellers to recuperate when they're caught in a snowstorm. Children loved her and her simple magic. But she had warned them not to go inside her house.

"But a group of children didn't heed her warning. They entered her house during a heavy snowfall and broke one of the jars. She found out and she locked them up. They were not seen again, nor the witch. But time and again, the witch will come out in the midst of a heavy snowfall and take naughty children away from their home and eat them."

Reus only frowned at that. "That's a really weird story. "

Dimi only blinked. "You're not afraid of the Snow Witch who'll take you away from your family when you're naughty?" 

Reus shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "We don't have such things in Almyra...the few people I'm afraid of is our mother. And maybe grandma. And Court Physician. We try so hard not to get sick because she'll make us drink bad tasting medicine." 

Dimi looked down at his hands. "It must be nice not to be afraid of a witch..." 

"Can't be afraid of something that you haven't seen for yourself, right?" 

Dimi shook his head. "They say she has long white hair, pale face and red eyes. She wears white clothes and can command the snow to do her bidding. That's why when there's a heavy snowfall like that, it's said that she's on the prowl to snatch naughty children." 

Reus hummed at that, unconvinced, as he looked out again at the window. 

But being stuck indoor with this new environment around him is boring. He's not afraid of anything but getting lost and getting reprimanded by his mother scares him.

He needs someone to tour him around. And help his friend get over this ridiculous story.

  
"No offense, Your Highness, but this is exactly what the story about the Snow Witch is telling us not to do." Dimi said in a small voice as he followed Reus to the courtyard that night. 

Him, his brother Conrad and Alexis (who is holding onto Dimi's hand) are following the two princes. Reus managed to convince his little brother to join them in this night excursion to appease both of their curiosity about the place.

The snow is still falling hard, and there's not much people around.

"There's no such thing as Snow Witch until I see it for myself." 

"Your Highness..." 

"Reus..." Mitya said in a small voice. "I'm cold..." 

Reus turned to look at his brother, fixing his cloak and held his hand to warm him up. 

"Don't get sick now." 

Dimi sighed. "Your Highness, please. Let's just go back to sleep..." 

"Just a quick look around. I promise."

"Your Highness, we can look around the place in daytime..."

"But there's too many people around at daytime. We can't go to many places because they're following us or chasing us away."

They walked carefully around the halls, avoiding the night patrols. Reus only looked at the gates, which can be seen from their position. It had opened slightly and then closed.

That's something to be curious about further. Who'd come late at night into such place? He continued to lead them towards the gate, wanting to know who it was.

Conrad and Alexis froze when they turned at the corner, making Dimi bump into them. 

"What happened to you two?" 

"S.. Sno..." 

"W... Wi..." 

"Huh?" 

Dimi, Reus and Mitya poked their heads to look at what they were staring at. 

There, they saw a young woman with white hair and clad in a white cloak standing by the gates that lead into the inner courtyard. 

The boys froze there, as Conrad and Alexis started to push back to hide. Reus and Mitya stared at the lady, curious about her. 

"Let's run." Dimi urged them. "She's here for us...I told you we shouldn't have done this..."

The lady turned her head towards them, noticing them. Seeing her eyes, Reus held his brother's hand tightly. 

No normal human can have such eye color, right?

Well, sure, his parents have both shades of green which is unusual by itself since only a few have green eyes but at least it's hereditary. They have seen a lot of people back in Almyra and at Garreg Mach, but they never saw anyone with those eye colors except for a select few.

It's different from Aunt Hilda's pretty ones. Or Uncle Holst's stern ones.

Hers have that world-weary look in her eyes, with knowledge of having seen everything. And he could feel a strong, unexplainable magic coming from her.

Granted, his brother is more in tune with magic compared to him but Reus knows how to feel out magic in the air thanks to Uncle Linhardt who dropped by Garreg Mach and taught them a few things.

Does this mean that the story Dimi had told them is true? 

The two of them have always been naughty. Is this where they are going to be punished by being taken away from their parents? 

"You..." they heard her raspy voice as she reached out to them.

The boys screamed in fear and started running. Reus dragged his brother along, and the five of them were tripping and sliding against the floor as they ran towards Byleth and Claude's rooms. 

They bursted into the room and jumped into the bed, waking the couple to their panicked crying and screaming. Byleth and Claude had a hard time that night, consoling five children that there's nothing out there that will take them away. 

Down at the courtyard, Cyril almost slipped as he tried to walk fast to meet up with the late night visitor.

"Hey, Lysithea." 

"Oh, Cyril. It's nice to see you..." Lysithea coughed, clearing her throat from its raspiness. "Sorry, my throat is not well right now..." 

"Stop standing there in the cold, come in." He scolded her as he placed another layer of cloak around her. "They were not expecting you to come in this late so no one was around show you in much earlier." 

"Oh, it's fine... But I saw some kids earlier... I was going to ask them for directions..."

"Kids?" Cyril frowned. "There are no kids still awake at this hour, Lysithea." 

Lysithea only stared at him in horror. "Is... Is Minister Gautier's house...haunted? I swear there were kids there by that corner... They were even looking at me and when I approached them, they ran off..." 

"You're probably tired, Lysithea. You should go rest up." 

"But... There was certainly...didn't you hear them scream?"

"It's probably one of those mischievous snow spirits in children's disguise. I heard Mercedes talk about them, waylaying travellers. But you're inside the safety of the walls so you probably just imagined it..." 

"No! I certainly saw five of them!"

"Lysithea...you're just tired. Just go rest up inside. I'll get you some warm soup if you'd like."

When morning came, both Sylvain and Mercedes were surprised to see their children, alongside Alexis, were sleeping inside the Royal couple's room.

The five children crammed themselves in the bed, and both Byleth and Claude were pushed to the either edge of the bed, and actually in danger of falling off.

Both princes were draped on top of their parents, Reus on Byleth and Mitya on Claude, while Dimi, Conrad and Alexis took the middle of the bed (with Alexis sandwiched between the Gautier siblings). Claude and Byleth has one arm each on top of the three extra children as some sort of reassurance to them that they're safe.

To think that the Gautier couple were so worried when they couldn't find the children when they woke up...

"I'm really sorry, Your Majesties." Sylvain said during breakfast. "To think that our children bothered you late at night..."

Claude tried to suppress a yawn but failed. "It's okay...we're use to kids barging into our room when we're sleeping...though I have to admit, we never got five children running in before. It was quite an experience. Thought we were being attacked..."

Mercedes sighed. "Why were they in your room anyway? We made sure to tuck them in last night..."

"They came running into the room and crying about a witch trying to take them away for being naughty." Byleth frowned as she looked over the children who are eating quietly.

They looked slightly traumatized.

Sylvain and Mercedes blinked then looked at each other.

A witch who takes naughty children?

It's one of the oldest parenting tricks in the old Kingdom.

"Oh, I heard from Cyril that Lysithea came in late last night. The travel must have worn her out so she's still sleeping." Sylvain informed them, amused that their kids taught that one to the Princes even though it's not real. "I'll get things ready for your meeting with the Sreng chief, Your Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × Borrowed Celica's name "Anthiese" bec Conrad deserves to be with his sister when growing up


	11. Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be going into hiatus for the meantime. Real life is starting to weigh down and I hate giving you half-assed chapters to read.
> 
> Will be working on a House Riegan 2.0 in the future once things are okay

After their stay in Gautier to have some discussion with one of the Sreng chief in a neutral territory, they returned to Garreg Mach. Lysithea, who had told the Royal couple that Hanneman's research in removing her extra crest is going well and will probably yield favorable result soon, have joined them on their way back.

Cyril kept her company, riding alongside a horse he borrowed from a Knight as they swapped roles. Reus and Mitya were both wary of Lysithea, having faint memory of the Snow Witch they encountered.

Byleth resumed her work in Garreg Mach, tying up loose ends and giving further instructions to the people in charge. And when she's not entirely busy, she would make it look like she's doing some rounds around the place but in truth, she's checking on Cyril and Lysithea who seem to be spending more time together when the former doesn't have any class or duties to attend to.

Claude took his chance to sneak off one day to pay a visit to Rhea, while Byleth is busy showing the two Princes on how things work in Garreg Mach while she's Archbishop. The two of them were both surprised to see each other when he thought he was lost.

Byleth didn't really got any detailed directions after all. Seteth is too tight-lipped to give any further information.

"To what do I owe this visit, Claude?" she asked him as they both entered her humble home. Claude sat down by the table as Rhea started making tea.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a social call."

Rhea only chuckled at that. "I don't think you're here for a simple social call. What is it, really?"

"Well... Out of curiosity. What's the real downside to Teach's condition? Her heart started beating, though it's weak. Her mother died of childbirth and I almost lost her as well..."

Rhea smiled at him gently as she finished brewing the tea and gave him his cup. "I don't really have all the answers, Claude. But I will try my best to give you answers that you seek."

Claude leaned forward intently. "Is Teach...going to live a long life like you? Watch everyone she loves dies?"

The former Archbishop only smiled solemnly at that. "All lives have ends, Claude. And I am near mine as well. Ever since she became one with the power of the Progenitor God, there is a high chance that she will stay like that. No one can tell when her time will end."

Claude clenched his fists at that. "I see. Is there a way...to reverse it? She has heartbeat already, so that must mean there's a way to restore–"

"I'm sorry, Claude. But only time will tell if your fears will come to pass or not."

"But you should know what it means when she has her heartbeat! You were there when she was born! You were the one who placed the Crest Stone in her!"

Rhea only stared at him in surprise, and Claude realized he was shouting. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout..."

Rhea shook her head. "It's alright. I understand your frustration. And I am glad to know that you love her this much to worry about what will happen to her in the future."

Claude clasped his hands together, looking down at them. "Please, Rhea. Tell me there's a way for me to accompany Teach until death claims us both..."

He looked up at her, and Rhea could see the sincerity in his eyes.

The desperation as well.

She sighed. "You are aware that her father, Jeralt, has been living for quite some time until that fateful day?"

"Yes, Teach told me the story Alois shared with her. What does that has to do with our topic?"

"Jeralt was one of my escorts back then, a son of a minor noble in the former Kingdom of Faerghus. His death would not impact their lives greatly as he's a second son, but he saved my life. I couldn't bear the thought of someone so kind and devout as he die in such place."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that, thinking back on the war that ravaged Fodlan and took some time to be restored with help from Almyra.

A lot of lives were lost, and he thought Byleth was lost to them as well.

She could have just sent Jeralt's body home, since he died protecting the Archbishop. A great honor for anyone religious that is.

Wait.

Jeralt was a noble?

What?

No one in the former kingdom has a noble house with the name "Eisner".

Huh, more reason to come back and look for the little family secrets.

"I saved Jeralt, using my own blood."

Those words brought Claude back into the present.

"Excuse me?"

Rhea only smiled at that. "You heard it well."

"So..."

"However, you know that two Crests cannot exist in one body. You have seen it first hand with your friend, don't you? We don't know what it will do to you. And we don't know yet if she will truly live that long..."

"No offense Rhea, but I will not take chances. I will not let Teach be alone. I can't bear the thought. You're the only person I know who can help with this."

Rhea shook her head. "No, Claude. I will not risk it..."

"If you can't find ways to restore Teach's humanity despite of finally having a heartbeat, then you can help me live for as long as needed to be by her side."

"She will know."

"And that would be on me because I chose to do that. Please, Rhea."

Rhea only sighed at that. "No, Claude."

"Rhea, please. I'm begging you. I can't... I won't allow it for Teach to continue on living while her family dies one by one as time goes on."

  
"There's my little princess!" Claude exclaimed as soon as they returned to Almyra and entered the nursery where the twins are. 

Byleth took the third Prince into her arms and cooed at him, pressing kisses onto his plump cheeks. Claude also showered their little girl with kisses, while the two older princes had to nag at them to let them see their siblings.

As soon as they had greeted their baby siblings, they rushed out of the room to look for Forsyth and Python to play and tell stories about their stay in Fodlan.

Especially about that scary Snow Witch the eldest Gautier son had told them about.

It's true that the two of them got really scared after that little excursion of theirs but Prince Reus is not going to go down without an equally scary story once they visit Almyra for his twin siblings' birthday in a few months time. 

He need to know everything scary about Almyra.

And not just those stern guards or tutors (or those priests in the Lord of Wisdom's temple) they have, but the folklores and old wives tales. There's not much luck with asking his mother or grandmother about it since they didn't grow in Almyra, but maybe Uncle Malik or Uncle Farid can help.

If he asks his father or grandfather, they won't really give him the story he's looking for.

Back in the nursery room, the Royal couple is enjoying their reunion with their little ones.

Claude didn't even mind getting hit in the face with one of his daughter's toys that she kept throwing about. He grimaced at the pain and heard his daughter giggle cheerfully at it. 

"Aren't you a sadistic little one." He teased her, pinching her cheek before scooping her up again and hoisted her up in the air.

She let out a loud gleeful squeal at it, then giggling as Claude brought her down slightly to kiss her tummy then putting her back up in air to hear her laughter.

The tiring travel from Almyra, to the heart of Fodlan, to the very edge of Fodlan and the way back to Almyra was slightly relieved just by being comfortably home and hearing all of his children's voices echoing within the walls.

Byleth has gone to the other room to change the Prince's clothes after he had accidentally knocked the bowl with his baby food off her hand.

"By the way, where's my mother and father?" Claude asked the wetnurses who are standing by. "I find it weird that they didn't come out to greet us when we arrived," 

They glanced at one another, unsure how to reply to his question. The King of Almyra frowned at them. 

"What is it? What happened while we were gone?" 

One of the nurse bowed politely. "Your Majesty, a week or so ago...your parents had an argument at a scale we never would have imagined..." 

He raised his eyebrows at that. "They always argue when it comes to their grandchildren. What's the big deal?" 

"It wasn't about the Prince and Princess..."

Byleth, who had just returned with the prince, looked at them curiously, sensing there's something off in their conversation.

"What's going on?" she asked them while the prince placed his hand into his mouth. She automatically took it out and wiped his hand with her sleeve.

The wetnurses relayed everything to the couple, who just sighed. 

Apparently, former Queen Maeve have been deceiving all of Almyra and as well as her beloved husband for as long as she has been staying in the Palace.

Though it's not really as grave as treason or anything.

Hasan has overheard Judith and Maeve talking one day as they were looking after the babies while he was busy looking for gifts to give to his grandchildren.

Apparently, Maeve is not her real name. But Tiana. Maeve had reprimanded Judith for saying it out loud since she had left that name behind when she ran off with Hasan.

While it's not a really big issue, Hasan still felt betrayed because when she had introduced herself to him, he thought the name fits her like second skin.

He had loved how it rolled against his tongue when he spoke the name to Nader (who had warned him many times to be careful with Fodlan women) before she pressured him to let her go wih him.

That night, Claude moved their dinner in his parents' hall to get things fixed. The royal family can't fall apart over something trivial.

Byleth tried hard not to smile at how her father-in-law is pouting and her mother-in-law looks just so done with him.

She wonders if they will end up like that and embarass their kids as well.

"Byleth is your real name, isn't it?" Hasan asked her, making her blink at him.

"That's what my dad had called me."

"Teach, your answer is not helping." Claude sighed.

Hasan poked his food, looking at his wife. "Well, at least my daughter-in-law doesn't lie to me."

Maeve only rolled her eyes. "Hasan, I swear. Stop sulking like a kid."

"Now I don't even know what to call you. Maeve? Tiana? Love?"

Claude grimaced at that subtlety while Byleth smiled at it.

"You can call me whatever you like." she assured him. "Now please stop sulking? Your daughter-in-law's laughing at us."

"Oh, no...no. I didn't mean it that way." Byleth replied, abashed.

"Well, you should tell her your real name now, Claude." Hasan told his son. "We only went along with calling you by that name for her sake but I think you should tell her now."

Claude coughed into his drink. "Claude is my name. I've been using it since I was a kid."

"When going back and forth under the disguise of a merchant's aid." Maeve corrected him.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to reply.

Claude cleared his throat at that, standing up. "You know, I think I'm full. I'll go on check on the kids."

"Sit down, Claude." Byleth told him and he sat back down.

He got so whipped by her tone that it has become a reflex for him to follow her orders. No matter what it is.

His parents snickered at him and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, uh, Teach? You know...maybe I should call Saena? You said you haven't been feeling well during our travel."

"Tell me, Claude."

"Ah, Teach. I would love to but what's life without little mysteries, right? Besides, I like hearing the name Claude from you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just grinned at her.

There is something else she wanted to ask him.

She knows he went off to see Rhea and she wants to know what happened.

He returned with a forced smile and Byleth's been meaning to ask him what's wrong. But he used his children well as his shield from her questions, and he makes sure they're not alone for too long.

At night, he would feign tiredness (or would drink a harmless medicine that would induce sleep) just to avoid talking about his visit.

She hates it when he's starting to hide secrets from her again. It's like they're back during those first few months in the Academy while she's starting out as a professor.

It hurts her inside, that Claude is keeping something from her. And by the way he acts, she knows it's something that will affect them both.

For good or bad, she doesn't know. And it scares her.

She wanted to go back to Fodlan and look for Rhea, ask her what she and Claude had talked about personally for him to put up a wall between them again.

She hates it. After years of no walls between them, Claude himself have put it up whether intentionally or not. And she doesn't know how to break it down at all.

A few days later, the Court Physician entered the King's office without permission. Claude only looked up at her, half offended, half surprised.

"Well, hello. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Your Majesty. I know you love Her Majesty so much but can't you really wait for even a year, especially after your twins?"

Claude looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to flaunt that your genes together result to pretty children and you want to fill the palace with them because you don't want them to feel lonely like you did but honestly–"

"Slow down. What got into you? I don't deserve this lecture when I don't even know what I did..."

"Her Majesty is pregnant."

A deafening silence fell inside the office.

"She's...?"

"Yes. She's pregnant. Months after giving birth. Seriously, can't you two practice some restraint?"

Claude sat there, still processing the revelation that Byleth is pregnant. They only did it one time in Fodlan after all...

Normally it's Byleth who'd break the news to him of her pregnancy...

"Where is she?"

"In the nursery, looking after the twins. I think she's as shocked as you are."

"I...see..."

"Seriously. Do you two plan to have honeymoon all over the world now that you got bored having it here?"

Honeymoon all over the world?

That sounds like a great idea.

But first, he got to focus on looking after his pregnant Queen. This is going to be their fifth child and he hopes it's a princess again.

Gods, the Almyran palace needs more daughters. There's too much testosterone in the place, it's actually suffocating.

Later that afternoon, he found Byleth teaching Mitya on how to ride the foal he had saved back then. It had grown well but it's still the right size for the prince to ride on without any fear of falling off from a great height.

At the side, the twins were being held by their wetnurses.

He watched them fondly, remembering that time she used to teach him how to ride a horse. He honestly didn't want to ride a horse because he had this paranoia that people will surely notice how his training on riding is different from what they usually do in Fodlan.

He's convinced that Byleth realized it as well when she agreed to let him change his focus from riding a horse to riding a wyvern.

When the Queen and Prince were done, Claude came up to them, sliding his hand around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Where's our other prince?" he asked.

"Reus went with Farid. He won't stop pestering him for stories." Byleth shook her head. A maid approached them politely, bowing.

"It's time for the Prince's bath, Your Majesties. We've prepared his bath and some snacks afterwards."

Byleth nodded at that, pressing a kiss onto her son's forehead. Claude did the same, ruffling Mitya's hair. They watched him go with the maid and soon, they moved to the Queen's sitting room, carrying the twins and settling them in their rocking cribs.

Claude quietly prepared tea for the two of them, and Byleth didn't dare to break the silence. She knew Claude is just waiting for the right timing to tell her what's on his mind since his visit to Rhea.

She stood by the window, looking out at the sunset, thinking of idle thoughts.

She was only brought back into the present when she felt Claude slip his arms around her midriff and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Byleth..."

She looked at him curiously, knowing that tone of his.

She heard it during his confession and when they got married.

She turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest.

"Yes?"

Claude smiled tightly, struggling to find the words to tell her what's been bothering him. He raised a hand to caress her cheek, his eyes darting from her eyes then to somewhere else.

Byleth waited patiently for him to speak up.

"I...I heard from Saena that you're pregnant." He started off lamely, smiling. He knows it's not the best conversation starter but it's better than nothing.

"Oh...yes. I'm quite surprised as well. Who knew our little...night visit to that room would actually produce a baby..."

Claude chuckled. "Teach, we have four kids...why are you still surprised."

"I was sure there was little chance to get pregnant at that time. I may have been off on calculating my ovulation..."

He smiled at her, pulling her in a tight hug. "I hope it's a girl."

Byleth smiled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "I agree. Seeing Anthiese made me want a second daughter..."

They stood there, locked in embrace for a short while, the tea Claude was brewing forgotten in one corner of the room.

"Byleth..."

"Mm?"

"I love you. With everything that I am." He whispered into her ears as he held her tightly. "There's no way I'm going to let you go, you know that don't you?"

Byleth blinked, moving slightly to face him. Claude is hiding his pain well behind his smile, but she knows it's there.

Why? What brought this up?

She placed her hands on either side of his face, and the feeling of her warm palms somehow comforted Claude as the tension in his shoulders loosened.

"What's wrong, my little Deer?"

Claude turned his face to press kisses on her palm lightly, not answering her.

Frowning, Byleth decided to prod the issue. "What did you talk about with Rhea?"

He only smiled at her and Byleth could see that he's still withholding it, whatever it is.

"Claude..."

He freed his face from her hands and leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips.

It was short and sweet, as he pulled away slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Claude. But–"

Claude pressed a finger onto her lips to silence her. "It's not the right time to talk about it. You're pregnant. I don't want you or the baby be stressed."

She tried to free her lips but he kept his finger there as he shook his head.

"I promise. When I find the right time, I'll tell you. Please, trust me."

Byleth frowned at that, thinking for a moment before nodding. Claude smiled at that again, relieved as he pressed another kiss onto her lips.

Pulling away ever so slightly, he looked into her eyes.

"Remember what I promised you back then when we were newly married?" he asked her.

She thought back on it but Claude smiled at her and continued without waiting for her response.

"I promised you that I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, to stay by your side. To keep you happy and smiling." He told her softly, feeling a lump in his throat as he continued to speak while holding back his own emotions. He wanted this to be a sweet reminder, nothing else.

"That I'm not going to leave you alone in this new page of our lives. No matter what it takes, no matter if it's not appropriate for a King to do all that I have done..." 

Byleth frowned at him. "Claude...what's going on?"

He shushed her gently, pressing light kisses at the corner of her lips.

"By the way, Teach... You said you wanted to know my name right? I'll tell you then."

"Claude, that is not important right now."

"How rude! Here I am, finally sharing with you my deepest secret of all and you're only brushing me off!"

Byleth sighed as she looked at him, as he forced a cheerful smile on.

He's still not putting that wall down any time soon.

She'll just have to be patient then, on chipping it away.

"Claude..."

"Hush. I'll tell you my name, just to satisfy one of your curiosities."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear playfully. "You may call me–"

"Baba!!" Reus barged in, yelling, making the couple flinch in surprise. They looked at their son who stood there with this odd twinkle in his eyes.

"What? Is something the matter?" Claude asked him as he let go of Byleth and walked over to him.

"My archery instructor quitted just now, so you're teaching me instead!"

His parents stared at him in disbelief. They looked at one another, and they shared a smile.

Claude smacked his son's head lightly. "You little rascal. Why do you look so happy when you made your second instructor quit? Seriously. You're giving us a bad image."

Reus placed his hands behind his head, a motion Byleth is so used seeing on Claude. She finds it amusing that the son mimics the father in every way possible.

She could feel a headache coming soon once Reus becomes a teenager, especially when she knows Claude is teaching his son the things he learned about poison.

"It's not my fault. He just went ahead and said he's quitting." Reus pouted at his father. "So you have to find time to teach me!"

Claude pinched his cheeks. "You are quite a handful. I'll tell your instructor to come back."

"No! I want you to be the one to teach me!"

"Well, I'm not any good. It's your Maman who taught me."

Reus looked at his mother, who shook her head.

"Your father surpassed me." she informed him, making Claude look at her indignantly. "He taught me all I know about it. He's a better fit to be your instructor. You would do that, right, Claude?"

The King of Almyra only spluttered incoherently, staring at his wife.

Reus only looked at his father expectantly, knowing his father can't say no to his mother.

"Alright, alright... I'll do it." Claude told them finally. "But I'm not going to handle your lessons in full, young man. And you are not allowed to pester me about advanced lessons when you still haven't completely mastered your basics."

"I have my basics down!"

"Uhuh, we'll see that tomorrow." He gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "You stink. Go wash up. We have some good news for you and your brother during dinner."

Reus nodded, going up to his mother for a kiss as well, then to his baby siblings before leaving the room.

Claude closed the door again and turned back to Byleth.

"Right. Where were we?"

"You said I can call you 'Baba'." she teased, making Claude grimace as he got back to her side and have his arms around her.

"No. That doesn't count." he told her, playfully biting her nose. "Anyway, let's get back to business."

Byleth smiled at him, framing his face with her hands. "Okay then."

Claude kissed her first before anything else, surprising her.

"You were asking for it." he said defensively afterwards when he saw her pout. Byleth then placed her arms around his shoulders.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"Like I've said, before we got interrupted, you may call me–"

A polite knock on the door, followed by "Your Majesty, a letter arrived from the Minister Gloucester."

Claude took a deep breath at the interruption then he raised his voice to be heard through the door. "Drop it in my office. Don't disturb us until dinner."

Byleth laughed and Claude just buried his face into her shoulder.

"Third time's the charm?" Byleth prompted him.

"Okay..." he took a deep breath and tried to look as romantic as he can. "You may call me..."

He leaned close to whisper into her ear, and Byleth smiled at his name.

It's much more fitting than the name Claude. If "Claude" fits him like a glove, hearing his full name is like seeing all of him in his entirety and understanding who he is.

She loves both of his names in all honesty, as he is both of them in many ways. Claude is that playful student she had back in the Academy, a good leader and friend. And the other, once the Prince of Almyra who went through a lot and persevered until they found home in each other's hearts.

Behind them, their twins started crying out and Claude immediately went over to them. Byleth gently said his name, loving how it easily rolled off her lips, as she picked up one of the babies for their feeding time.

Claude, of course, blushed when he heard it for the first time as he assisted her on picking up the second baby and setting the child down on her lap.

He watched her breastfeed them as he sat next to her, an arm around her shoulder.

"Honestly, you two are so sickenly sweet I think my sugar level is too high." Byleth heard that familiar voice in her head, surprising her. "Can you two please tone down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it up to you, my reader, what Claude and Rhea have come to an agreement after their talk.


End file.
